


You Have More Than One Piece Of Me (You'll Always Be My Home)

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Kid!Fic, M/M, of course duh, the boys as daddy's and uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been seven years since 1D decided to stop with the band for good. Now their monthly meetings aren’t spent getting drunk and high. It’s spent with a nice dinner, with four toddlers looking exactly like their dad's keeping everyone awake and occupied.</p><p>Things aren’t good though. Louis is still heartbroken over the breakup with Harry six years ago, and the matching tattoos aren’t helping.</p><p>Zayn is still pining after Liam while he helps his lover through his marriage crises in more than a friendly way until he can’t take it anymore.</p><p>Niall feels alone, he feels like he can’t give his daughter what she needs being a single Dad. He gets himself more drunk than allowed and he is close to lose his daughter forever.</p><p>(aka the future fic with babies and a lot of tears and more than one love that is strong enough an ocean inbetween can't break it. It seems like it's making it stronger than it ever was.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have More Than One Piece Of Me (You'll Always Be My Home)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of Daddy feels lately so here it is. A 1D Daddy / Uncle fic with too many tears and the kid's aren't the one crying (most of the time) And all of this sounded better in my head but I tried. English isn't my first langauge and [ only the beginning is beta'd ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4406912/) so bear with me. Thank you. 
> 
> A MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING [happycampermel](http://happycampermel.tumblr.com/) FOR THE BETA WITHOUT YOU I WOULD HAVE DELETED THIS STORY YOU SAVED ME AND THIS BABY OF MINE THANK YOU SO MUCH I WANT TO BAKE YOU AS MANY CAKES AS YOU WANT FOR YOU

 

 

> water conducts electricity, and love and electricity aren't that much different from one another.

Louis rinses out the soap in his hair while the warm water pours over him. He lets his head drop, closing his eyes to prevent the soap from getting into his eyes. In only an hour the house will be full. He already hears the laughing and screaming of toddlers and the loose chatting of five deep voices about their lives, about their plans for the future, and about the old stories from when they had the Time of their lives.

Louis wipes his hands over his face to get rid of the water and then turns the water off, he steps out of the shower and reaches for the towel to dry his hair first. Then he dries his left arm, the rope tattoo is staring back at him, like it's judging him. They were right, you should have listened. It wasn't going to last forever. He sighs and wipes the towel over his arm once more.

He dries the skin where his Oops! and compass tattoos are. He really thought they'd lasted, really believed in their love. They’d been through four years of fighting against their management and everyone else who had told them to not get too attached because they were young, too young to know about forever and love.

Louis remembers how he always argued with everyone, telling them it was serious with Harry, that they would last for the rest of their lives, and even broke an award once because someone told him the only reason why Louis and Harry were so into each other, was because it was a challenge. Everyone told them no, so they got rebellious and did what everyone wanted them to stop. They got closer, a kiss there, a clap on the ass there and soft touches when they knew everyone could see.

Back then, Louis would get angry and try to prove everyone who ever doubted them wrong, but now, Louis thinks, they were right. It was the beginning of 2015. They’d made it, they were allowed to be best friends again for everyone to see. They were allowed to touch, to hug. The coming out was still a bit further in the future, but Louis didn't care, he could be with Harry how he used to be back at the beginning. Before people told him to stay away from the other boy. To ignore him. To pretend like he wasn't even there.

Things should have become easier, but instead, they got harder.

Louis doesn't remember when it happened or how. He just remembers that one day he woke up next to Harry and didn't feel the same. It felt old, boring. One look into Harry's eyes and Louis knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

He still can't believe that the only thing that kept their relationship new and fresh and alive, was the force of their separation in public and the thrill of doing something that no one agreed with.

The day Louis noticed he fell out of love with Harry was eight years ago, but yet, ever since their breakup and Harry moving on, it feels like Louis starts falling for the other boy every day again and every day more.

Louis is now 31 years old and hasn't been in any relationship since the day he and Harry broke up. Unlike Harry who is with a beautiful woman, Lila. He has two children, the third on it’s way. Louis is happy for him, though, because he knew he couldn't have given Harry children and he knew how important it was for Harry to have his own family, with his own flesh and blood, green eyes and curly brown hair. It's scary how a two year old and a four year old can look so much like their father and so much alike, that they could be twins if there wasn't the two year age gap.

Louis walks downstairs to check if he has to get rid of a few things before one of the little ones finds, tries to eat, and nearly chokes on it, like Carla did a couple months ago. Carla is Niall's only daughter whom he’s raising himself. The mother gone, not wanting to settle down yet with a child, she took off after the birth. Carla is five years old, the oldest one of all the children. Thank God though, that Robby, Liam's one year old son, knocked a cup over that very moment, making everyone turn around to spot the little four year old, at the Time, gasping for air. It turns out she had swallowed an old camera film box. Louis didn't even know he still had one.

Zayn is still single, saying he has enough relationship drama by listening to Liam's. Louis always wonders when those two will finally end up together. Robby loves Zayn and it’s obvious that Zayn loves Robby just as much as he was his own child.

The doorbell rings and Louis takes a breath in while he tugs on his white t-shirt before opening the door. Immediately he as two weights around his legs. Ben and Emma, Harry's beginning of the football team he is so keen in having. Ben was the younger one, he always seemed to be more attached to Louis than to Harry or anyone else.

"Lou!" They say at the same Time.

"Hey loves," Louis greets the two kids. "What's up big guy? If you keep growing like that you'll be taller than your dad by next week!" he jokes.

The two year old laughs, "I already am, Lou!" He says and reaches his arms towards Louis. The man takes the little kid into his arms and holds him towards the sky. "See Daddy, I'm taller than you!" He cheers.

Harry laughs, "You are, Ben."

Louis lowers Ben a bit so the boy is the same height as Harry. The boy starts to giggle while he messes up his father’s hair.

"Every single Time," Harry says and looks at Louis.

The man shrugs. "It's your son, not my fault," Louis says and lets Ben back down on the ground, Louis knees down to be on the same height as Emma. "Hey, Princess, can I have a big hug?" he asks.

The girl nods, "Always, Lou!" she says and hugs the man.

"SomeTimes I feel like they love you more than me," Harry says.

Louis gets back to his feet and lets the first arrivers inside. "Don't be ridiculous, H, they love you. I'm just their weird uncle with way too big a house for himself."

"But didn't Daddy live with you here?" Emma asks while reaching for Louis' hand to walk with him into the living room.

"That's right Princess, why?"

"So technically you don't live here on your own, Daddy is just not here as much as he used to," she says.

Louis laughs, "Yeah, because he lives with you, your brother, and your Mommy."

"But he still lives here too, doesn't he?" she questions.

"Sure, I'm pretty sure he still has the keys" Louis says. "So, what about a drink, you two little ones, I have whiskey, want some?" Louis jokes.

"Yeah!" The two cheer.

"Alright, I'll get you some," Louis winks at the two on the couch while walking into the kitchen. He gets two plastic cups out and fills them with water, then he reaches for two beers from the fridge.

"So, two whiskeys for you two and beer for the old ones," Louis says and sits down on the couch next to Harry. Ben reaches for Louis to take him on his lap, Louis smiles at the toddler and picks him up. "Come here little guy, have a cuddle." Louis smiles and presses the little boy closer to his chest.

He doesn't see them as much as he used to. After Ben's first birthday Lila wanted to move away, she said she didn't like the area anymore. Though, Louis is sure, the reason was him. He used to see Harry and the little ones once a week. Of course Lila knew about his and Harry's relationship, she always showed her discomfort when Louis was over.

“I miss you, Lou. We barely see you anymore," Emma pouts while holding on to Louis' arm.

Louis turns his head and presses a kiss to the girl's hair. "I miss you guys too."

Louis turns his head to see Harry watching him, a soft smile on his lips like he used to have. This expression used to mean that Harry would lean over and kiss him, and Louis misses it. He misses Harry's touch and the way he tastes, the feeling of the younger man's lips against his own.

Louis smiles back.

Suddenly he feels a pressure over his wrist, right where the rope tattoo is.

"I like that tattoo. Daddy has an anchor on the same spot, it's on the other hand though," Emma says.

"Yeah" Louis hums, paying attention to the little girl.

"Why?" she wants to know.

Louis bites his lip, trying to think of an answer, without giving away that he and her father actually were in love.

"Because Lou and Daddy have a special relationship." Harry replies.

"What’s so special about it?" Emma asks, curious.

Harry smiles, "You’ll understand once you're older," Harry says.

"Okay," she relents, and keeps running her finger over Louis' tattoo.

"How about you two go into the playing corner?" Harry looks at his two younger selves. They nod and Harry takes Ben from Louis' lap, holding him to his body with one arm, then takes Emma's hand with the other, and walks them to the back of the room where a fence is going around an area with blankets and all kinds of toys. "If you need anything just yell, alright?" Harry asks.

"Yes, Daddy," Emma says and reaches for the doll to play with. Harry sits Ben down onto a pillow, where he reaches for a die with animals on it.

"Is everything alright?" Louis asks once Harry comes back.

"No, not really," Harry sighs and avoids eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks, worried and reaches for Harry's hand to lead him next to himself on the couch.

"Lila, she-," Harry stops himself, "she wants to get married," he forces out.

"Oh. But what’s so bad about that?" Louis asks, trying to shove the pain in his chest far away.

"She always said she didn't want to, now all of the sudden, ever since she got pregnant again, she wants to," Harry shakes his head.

"That's good though, you’ve always wanted to get married," Louis answers.

"I did."

"You did?" Louis asks.

"I'm quite happy right now, you know? Why change it?" Harry says.

"But if you get married it's still the same."

"Exactly, Lou. A marriage isn't going to change anything, only that in paper Lila will have my last name."

"Is that not what you wanted?" Louis questions.

"Maybe. I don't know," Harry sighs and hides his face in his hands.

"Come here, H." Louis says and pulls the man into his arms. "We didn't even get the chance to say hi," Louis adds.

"Yeah, we didn't," Harry chuckles, but Louis can tell it's a fake one.

"Now tell me," Louis says and pulls back. "You don’t want to get married in general, or you don’t want to have things change at home?" Louis asks careful.

"Things are great at home, Lou. I love Lila, but I just think marriage isn't the right decision for us. Our love was always easy and unforced. I feel like if we got married it'd be like I'm forced to stay in love with her."

"You can always get a divorce, unlike a tattoo," Louis comments. The last part a slipped out mumble. "Sorry," Louis adds quickly.

"No, you’re right, but you were --- you are different. You’re my best friend Lou."

They stare at each other in silence.

The doorbell rings, probably Niall, he’s always had the habit of coming when it's inappropriate.

"I'll be right back," Louis hastens and gets up off the couch, opening the door for Niall and Carla.

Fifteen minutes later, Liam and Zayn appear. Not really surprising anyone that they show up together, Robby in Zayn's arms while Liam holds a diaper bag.

After dinner, the little ones are taking a nap, which is good for the older men to finally have some Time for themselves --- catch up, gossip or drop a bomb. They’re sitting on the floor because ever since Carla was born they figured it'd be safer for all of them to be as close to the floor as possible so the little ones weren't feeling left out when their fathers were sitting on chairs, far away from the ground, so they couldn't crawl on their laps when they felt like it.

"I'm moving to New York," Zayn announces. A silence falls over the boys, you could have heard a cricket if they weren't inside.

"No way," Niall shakes his head. "You are not leaving," he adds, tears building in his eyes.

"I need to go away, you know. Get out of here, I'm tired of the same old every day."

Liam looks into his lap. Louis knows Liam knew about Zayn's plans. Louis also knows Liam is taking it the hardest. Ever since Robby was born, it seemed like things were going downhill with he and his wife, Danielle. Zayn was the reason why Liam didn't loose the ground under his feet.

"You know we are not just letting you leave us like that?" Louis inquires seriously.

"I know, but I already have a flight and a flat. It's all set," Zayn says.

"When are you leaving?" Harry asks and leans further towards Louis, trying to find comfort. It hurts to think about that soon they'll have these meetings with only four of them. Louis lays his arm around Harry.

"Tomorrow morning," Zayn says quiet. Liam gets to his feet and leaves the room. Zayn looks after him and then looks down on the floor.

"You just wouldn't leave without a reason. What happened?" Niall asks for all of them.

"Nothing. I just want to try something new. To start fresh somewhere else," Zayn says.

"And you think the best way to do it is by leaving?" Harry asks.

"Yeah,” Zayn replies, “you know, new place, new me," he shrugs.

"That's ridiculous!" Niall shakes his head.

"Niall's right," Harry adds.

"What about Liam and Robby?" Louis asks.

Zayn looks behind himself where the toddlers are sleeping. "I can live my life without Liam and Robby. I'm not committed to anything," Zayn says.

"But you know they need you, Liam needs you no matter how much he denies it," Niall says.

"You should think over it again, Zee," Louis pleads.

"There isn't anything to rethink guys. I’ve made up my mind, I'm leaving. And it’s not like Liam will be alone, he’ll still have you guys."

"But it's not the same with us," Harry pushes.

Zayn locks eyes with Harry. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" He says pointedly, eyebrows quirking up.

Harry sighs and drops his head. He doesn't say anything.

Louis doesn't quite understand what’s going on, though he seems to be the only one, because the others give a slight nod in agreement.

"I got some nuts guys!" Liam says and walks into the room, he sits down next to Zayn, closer than he was before.

"I remember when Louis poured nuts all over Liam’s crotch," Niall says with a reminiscent smile.

"Yeah, you did it twice, because you were reenacting it for the cameras," Harry said, looking at Louis with a huge smile, dimples showing.

The boys chuckle quietly, to not wake up the toddlers, but that’s short lived as a scream goes through the house.

"Robby," the five of them say simultaneously. Liam goes to gets up but Zayn beats him to it.

"Can I go?" The black haired boy asks while looking down at Liam, who was halfway off the floor.

Liam nods and sits back down. "Sure," he says and gives Zayn a weak smile while the other man turns around to get the little one. All eyes are on Liam. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing," Louis shrugs but keeps his eyes on the man.

"How long have you known the news?" Harry asks then.

"Maybe three weeks. He’s been mentioning it to me for a year now, I never thought he'd do it, though," Liam bites his lip.

"So what happened?" Niall asks.

"Nothing."

"Li, Zayn just wouldn't leave like that if it wasn't for a reason," Louis says.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like he’s leaving Earth or something," Liam retorts.

Zayn comes back with Robby in his arms, he sits back down next to Liam on the floor and sits Robby down on his legs so he is in a sitting position. "Guess who just said Zee," Zayn glows and kisses the almost bare head of the baby in his lap.

"Zeeeeee!" Robby giggles.

Liam smiles at his son and pokes him into his belly. "You have betrayed me, saying Zee before Daddy!" Liam he accuses the baby, keeping a fond tone though making Robby giggle more.

"Zeeeee!" He says again making everyone laugh.

"Did you need anything or did you just want to see Zee?" Liam asks his son who only stares at his father in response.

"He had a full diaper, I changed him," Zayn replies.

"Oh, alright, thanks," Liam smiles.

"Shouldn't be Robby the one thanking Zayn?" Harry chuckles.

"True," Louis agrees.

"I did it for Robby because he doesn't know how to say it yet," Liam chuckles and rolls his eyes at his friends.

"Daddy, toilet," Carla is standing close by with her cuddle blanket in her hand while rubbing her tired eyes.

"Alright, let's go, Pretty," Niall gets up and takes his daughter’s hand.

"Too, Uncle Ni," Emma reaches for Niall's other hand.

"Alright, let's make a trip to the bathroom," The blond says and starts to sing ‘The Wheels on the Bus’.

Ben comes walking over as well and lets himself fall onto his bum next to Zayn to softly pat over Robby's head. "Robby," he mumbles and presses a kiss to the bald head.

Harry smiles and reaches for his son. "You'll be a big brother soon," he happily tells him.

"Baby belly," Ben says.

"Yeah, Mummy has a baby belly," Harry smiles at his son.

"Lou," Ben says then.

"I'm not your Mum, Ben, or do I look like a lady?" The little boy nods and Robby laughs like he understands what they were talking about.

Louis reaches for Ben and tickles him before tossing him in the air.

"Lou!" Ben yells in happiness and laughs, which comes more out like a loud scream. Louis catches the two year old softly and sits back down. Ben making himself comfortable in Louis' lap.

"Daddy!" Emma comes running into her fathers arms, Harry let's himself fall backwards on the ground. "Damn, you’re strong!" Harry exclaims and Emma laughs "Oh shit, don't tell Mum," Harry chuckles. Emma laughs too. It's not the first Time Harry lets that slip, it just happens. Thank god Emma is a good girl and knows what to keep between her Dad and herself.

"That's crazy guys," Liam speaks up.

Harry sits back up and looks over to his friend, then he looks over to Louis, who has his youngest son in his lap. He catches Zayn's eyes, as well, with Liam's son still sitting in his lap, both arms secured around his little body to keep him safe. Lastly, he locks eyes with Niall, who has the brown hair of his daughter in his hands, making a ponytail.

"Yeah," the other four agree back.

"We were just at the X-factor," Harry says and levels a stare with Louis.

"We’ve just been to the first BRIT Awards with the footlong hotdogs," Niall wistfully states.

"We have just had the premiere of our first movie," Zayn remembers.

"We were only teenagers, like yesterday," Louis balks.

"We’ve just become a band," Liam declares.

"But in reality, it's been five years and we aren't one anymore..." Zayn drifts and bites his lip.

"I think we always will be one though. We don't make music anymore, but everyday we hang out. I feel like nothing has changed, only we can go around town without being mobbed and all that such," Niall says.

"I miss being in the studio, I haven't been in one in ages," Louis comments then.

"I know, right." Liam agrees. He and Louis have spent half of their entire band career in the studio together, writing and making music.

"I want to go with you all into a studio, one last Time and see what we can come up with. It doesn't have to be published, you know, just for us," Niall verbalizes. The boys give their agreement right away. It’s unanimous, then. They’re going to do it.

"What are your plans for the next couple months, Louis?" Zayn asks into the silence.

"I was thinking moving out. I--"

“No!" Emma interrupts. Everyone looks over to the four year old holding a doll while sitting in her fathers lap. "You can't sell it Lou, Daddy lives here too, you said yourself earlier!" she pouts.

"You said that, Princess. Your Dad moved out when he moved with your Mum," Louis says to her. It sounds harsher than he wants it to, but he never liked talking about Harry moving out, leaving him, leaving what they used to be.

"But--" Emma starts and looks up to her Dad, "Say something, Daddy!" She pleads.

"I can't, Love. If Louis decides that the house is too big for himself, then he can sell it and get a smaller one."

"Well, then I’m moving to, Lou," the little girl says.

"Great, you can just stay here and hope Lou won't lose you in his mess, then," Harry jokes. "And you just won't have Daddy's pancakes when you’re sick."

The girl frowns. "Well... then you can move in here too" Emma says.

"What about Mum?" Harry asks.

"She can come, too! And Ben, of course!" Emma says happily.

Harry gives a soft laugh. "If only you'd care as much about your preschool stuff than you do about Lou."

"Because Lou is family, you said it yourself, you and him had a special relationship," She says.

"Indeed love, they have," Niall chuckles. Liam and Zayn join.

"Guys, we’re all in our thirties, is it too much to expect some maturity, especially when the little ones are around?" Louis says with a feigned seriousness and a grin.

Harry laughs, "Lou, they just don't understand."

"Yet," Louis says and locks eyes with Harry.

* * *

"When is your plane leaving, Zayn?" Louis asks when they are all standing in the hallway. It's past eleven and the kids are asleep in their fathers', or in Robby's case, Zayn's, arms. Ben and Emma are sleeping on the couch, Harry stays to help clean up since he knows Louis won't do it.

"10 AM," Zayn says.

"Alright, I'll be there," Louis says.

"Me too," Niall and Harry say at the same Time.

Liam nods. "As am I," he says.

Zayn looks around at everyone and nods, "Alright then! I'll see you guys tomorrow." He, Liam, and a sleeping Robby step out.

The door falls shut, a melancholy silence lingering in the air.

"I can't believe he's leaving," Harry says, his head hanging in sorrow.

"I know," Louis says and turns to pull Harry into a hug. The taller man nuzzles his face into Louis' neck. It was a familiar move. Louis' missed it. "He won't stay away for long. He needs Liam just as much as Liam needs him." Louis assures.

"What do you think happened? Why does Zayn want to move away?" Harry asks while pulling back from the other man. Louis hates letting go of Harry, it reminded him that Harry wasn't his anymore. He wishes he could have him, just one more Time. He just wants to kiss him one last Time, to let his hand move over Harry's naked body, feel his tongue against Louis' own and to feel him.

"I don't know, maybe nothing happened, maybe it's just a being free thing. He did spend the past five years listening to Liam's unhealthy relationship," Louis says.

"Maybe you're right, but I still have a feeling they haven't told us something important yet," Harry voices.

"I know what you mean, but they are adults, whatever it is, they'll figure it out," Louis shrugs.

"Well, we all thought Liam did figure it out before, he even got it tattooed, but apparently he still hasn't," Harry rolls his eyes, annoyed at his naive friend.

"Maybe he has, but you know Liam, when something scares him, he runs faster than you can say cum," Louis responds wryly.

Harry laughs and walks into the kitchen to help Louis with the dishwasher. And by help, it means Harry is loading the dishwasher while Louis makes faces with the silverware and the plates on the counter while Harry cracks up.

"Is it okay if I crash here? Since we're both going to the airport tomorrow anyways?" Harry asks.

Louis moves to get two more beers out of the fridge, "Sure, but don't you think Lila wants you to come home? Especially with the little ones?"

"Oh, yeah -- uh," Harry stammers and rubs the side of his neck.

Louis laughs and sits down on the small kitchen table in front of Harry. "What, did you just forget you have a fiancée and two kids to worry about?"

"She's not my fiancée, Lou," Harry says seriously and takes a sip of his beer.

"H, ever since I've known you, you've talked about getting married and having five children! You have already two beautiful ones and a third one is on its way, and you've spent the last six years with Lila. You're happy, why are you making this so hard?" Louis asks and drinks from his bottle. He can't do this sober, can't tell Harry to marry someone who isn't him without alcohol in his blood.

Louis doesn't get it anyways. When they were in a relationship, Harry always said how they were going to get married as soon as they could and adopt their first child and live happily ever after.

"It's just not want I want anymore, Lou. I just want to keep it how it is," Harry says and plays with the sticker on the side of his beer bottle.

"Alright," Louis sighs. He lets it go for now. "Are you taking the little ones to the airport or should we drop them off before we leave?" he inquires, changing the subject effectively.

"Drop them off. I think it'd be better that way. It's enough if just one of us is crying," Harry jokes into the lip of his drink.

"You mean two of us," Louis adds.

Harry throws a fleeting smile at his friend. "It won't be the same without him," he says, crestfallen.

"I know," Louis agrees, mirroring Harry's tone.

"'m tired" a small voice at the kitchen door says. Emma it's, eyes half shut.

"Okay, Princess, let's get you two changed and put to bed," Harry gets up, Louis following him, beers left at the table.

"Aren't we going home?" She mumbles when Harry takes her into his arms to walk up the stairs.

"Nope, we're having a sleepover at Lou's,"Her father answers softly.

"Alright," Emma sighs and lays her head on her father's shoulder.

Louis walks into the living room to get Ben, who's still sound asleep. Carefully, the man takes the little one into his arms and brings him upstairs as well.

∞

"Are you sleeping with the kids in their bed or on the couch?" Louis asks after they sat back down in the kitchen to finish their beer.

Harry raises an eyebrow. "You really want me to sleep in the same bed as my kids? You know how much I move in my sleep, I'd end up suffocating them or push them off the bed," Harry says.

Louis purses his lips and says, "You never moved next to me, I only heard it from the others. You were always still and sound asleep when I was holding you."

Harry takes a sip of his drink. "Really? You never told me?"

"Yeah, I don't know why. I just thought I was having a deeper sleep, and that's why I never noticed it..." his words dying off.

"But...?" Harry questions.

Louis blushes and continues, "I stayed up one night."

"You what?" Harry snorts.

"Haz, that's not really a conversation you want to have with your ex-boyfriend."

"We're best friends, Lou! Why did you never tell me?" Harry asks, eyes glowing.

"I felt like a creep, who stays up an entire night to see whether their partner is moving in their sleep or not?" Louis says.

"Someone who is in l--" Harry stops himself and takes another sip.

Louis does the same. he downs the rest of his drink and breathes in. "I think I'm going to bed, if we drop the little ones off before we go to the airport we have to leave early," he says.

Harry nods and sets his empty bottle next to Louis' on the table. "Yeah," he agrees and follows Louis upstairs.

Louis lends Harry a pair of joggers and a shirt, then they go into the en suite bathroom to get ready.

"It's been a long Time since we both made ourselves ready for bed in our bathroom," Harry comments while putting some toothpaste on an extra toothbrush. (Yes, Louis has two toothbrushes, one in the counter above the sink and one in the shower)

"Yeah, it's been 6 years, since you met Lila. You moved out pretty quickly," Louis gets the toothbrush from the shower. "Too fast, actually..." Louis adds honestly, more honest than he would be than if he was completely sober.

Harry looks into the sink and starts to brush his teeth. "For me too, it just felt weird, we had broken up and to live with you while being in a new relationship felt... weird," Harry shrugs.

"Do you feel weird now?" Louis asks around the toothbrush in his mouth.

Harry spits the paste out, "No."

Louis spits as well. "Good, I don't want things to be weird between us."

"It's not, Lou, and it's not going to be ever again. We are best friends. That's all. I can totally have a sleepover at my best friend's house with my kiddos," Harry smiles.

Louis goes to his bed and makes himself comfortable. He has his glasses on, his back is resting against a pillow on the headboard of the bed while a book is resting in his lap. Harry is probably cleaning the bathroom, which he always used to do when he lived there. A small smile blossoms on Louis' face, all those years and nothing has changed, only that the door is open in case the little ones need something.

Louis felt a kind of happiness and wholeness, it felt right, it felt good to have Harry here to stay the night.

The other boy walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door.

"You didn't have to clean the bathroom you know," Louis looks up at him.

"I know, but I've not changed," Harry smiles.

Louis smiles back.

"Well, goodnight, Lou. See you tomorrow," Harry says then and walks towards the bedroom door.

"Haz, don't be ridiculous," Louis stops him.

"Huh?" Harry, confused, turns around.

"Come here," Louis pets the free side of the bed. "I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, I know you have a bad back, and what if one of the younger ones needs you?" Louis prompts.

Harry smiles and jogs to get underneath the covers.

"I hoped you'd say that," Harry says then and lays down on his side to watch Louis, who watches him.

"I'm just thinking about the kids" Louis says and takes the book into his hands to read. He knows Harry is still watching him, he can feel his look on the side of his face, he smiles more and gives everything he has to not let his eyes wander off the paper.

It's only a few minutes later when Louis can't keep his eyes open anymore, he lays the book down on the table next to him and lays his glasses next to it. He takes a look over at Harry, he has his eyes shut. Louis can't believe that Harry still looks the same like he did back at the X-Factor. He softly brushes a few pieces of Harry's hair to the side, needing an excuse to touch his hair and to softly brush Harry's skin by doing so.

The older man sighs and shuts the light out before lying down to face Harry and before too long, his eyes fall shut by themselves.

∞

Louis had expected to be woken up by the kids, or Harry yelling at him to get his ass up, but now, right now he is feeling a soft touch on his forearm where his compass tattoo is. He doesn't want to open his eyes, he doesn't want that moment to stop.

But he does it anyways, because he feels those familiar eyes on him, it's like a burn, a good one though, he feels like he just fell in love with Harry all over again. Louis' actually never stopped, but right now, in this moment Louis feels like he is back at the X-Factor. The morning after they were told they were a band, the morning after the day he met Harry and fell in love with him for the very first Time.

Louis opens his eyes, blue meets green and Louis knows, he is not the only one who feels it.

"Morning" Harry says then, stopping his movement on Louis' arm.

"Morning" the other man echos back.

"We should get going," Harry says.

"Yeah," Louis answers.

Louis waits in the car while Harry is bringing the little ones back to their Mum. He sits in the passenger seat and skips through the radio stations to busy himself. If he would have showed up at the front steps with Harry, things would have gotten ugly and he really doesn't want the little ones to witness it.

The driver's side door opens and Harry sits back down next to Louis behind the wheel. "So I guess we'll be at the airport on Time," he says. Louis hums in agreement.

"There you two are, thought you weren't coming!" Zayn exclaims while walking towards his friends. Louis and Harry welcome their friend in the middle.

"You really wanna do this?" Louis asks while pulling away. Zayn nods.

"Alright." Louis bites his lip and pats his friend on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about me guys," Zayn smiles at his four friends.

"But we do," Niall says.

Louis locks eyes with his friend, "It's not going to be the same without you."

"Give us your address so we can visit, alright?" Harry asks.

"Of course," Zayn nods and looks over at Liam. The younger man just stares on the ground though, Louis didn't even notice he was there.

Zayn looks down as well, as he probably figures Liam isn't going to say anything. Louis can basically hear Zayn's heart shatter, but so does Liam's. Why are they even doing this to themselves.

"Alright, my flight is up, I'll better leave," Zayn says quietly.

Liam looks up for the first Time. "Alright. Have a safe flight and let me -- us -- know when you've landed. I hope you find what you're looking for," he rushes, and Louis is sure his voice broke halfway through. Liam takes a shaking breath in, "Bye, Zayn," he says and turns to literally, Louis thinks, run away.

Zayn looks after his retreating form, "Bye," he says mumbles wistfully.

"We'll take care of him, don't worry, mate," Louis reassures him.

"I know you will," the raven haired boy replies.

They say all their final goodbyes, each hugging Zayn one last Time, and say their last encouragements to each other before the black haired man walks through the security check. Then that's it, he's gone.

"He's gone," Niall whispers, staring in the direction Zayn had left.

"Zayn can watch over himself," Louis says looking around, "but I think we should find Liam now, though." The other two agree and they set off to look for their other heart broken friend.

They find the man sitting behind his car in the parking garage. The smell of fuel is strong in the air. "What do I tell Robby? He --" Liam starts.

"Li, don't make this about Robby," Louis interrupts.

"The kid will be fine as long as you are," Niall assures.

"I don't think I'll be fine though!" Liam sighs out and wipes over his eyes.

"Of course you will. We're still here!" Harry encourages.

"And anyway, it's not like Zayn's on another planet or something, just on the other side of the world," Niall says, trying, but failing to soothe his puppy eyed friend.

"That's pretty much the same though Niall!" Liam sniffs.

"We don't even know how long Zayn will be gone, he could be back tomorrow for all we know," Louis steps in, sensing Liam's rising distress.

"He also could be back in sixty years to my funeral, if he even comes to it," Liam pouts, bottom lip jutting out and eyes going downcast.

Louis rolls his eyes at Liam's absurd claim. "Don't pout you idiot. Go home, have a cuddle with Robby and a shag with Danielle," he pokes his friend on the cheek before he pulls him to his feet.

"I just wanna be alone right now, mates," Liam says and wipes a few tears away.

"Okay, but please let Niall drive you, I'd rather your funeral be in sixty years than sixty minutes," Louis insists. Liam just nods and gets into his passenger seat.

Niall just shakes his head and gets into the driver's side, "I'll update you, yeah?"

Louis and Harry smile at him, then the Irish lad pulls out and drives away.

"Do you wanna go home?" Harry asks Louis after they've shut the door to his own car.

"I don't know. I don't want to be alone right now," Louis says honestly.

"Me, neither," Harry says and starts the engine.

Lous lets out a dry chuckle, "You won't."

"I meant, I don't want to be without you right now," Harry says lowly.

"Oh..." Louis looks into his lap.

"You can come over for lunch, Lila is making lasagna," Harry offers and pulls out of the parking space.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Harry," Louis frowns.

"I know, but I asked her and she said you're welcome to."

"I have a hard Time believing that," Louis looks up and meets Harry's eyes.

"Well, she didn't exactly say it like that," grimaces Harry.

Louis snorts. "Well, if you already went through so much, H," he says with a lighthearted eyeroll, "I couldn't possibly reject your gracious offer."

"Good, I'm glad," Harry says, obviously choosing to ignore Louis' sarcasm. "See it as thanks for letting me stay the night."

"Shouldn't you be cooking for me then and not your girlfriend?" Louis smirks.

Harry shrugs. "I can cook for you another Time," he says nonchalantly.

"Nah, it's fine," Louis lightly and looks out the window. Two weeks after they had broken up and things gotten normal again between the two, Harry had cooked for him. It felt so familiar, with Louis sitting on the counter next to where Harry prepared the food and Harry softly humming. They ended up having a quicky on the kitchen floor. Louis was scared that it would happen again. It didn't matter back then, because Harry wasn't in a relationship and didn't have kids who need both their mum and dad.

But now, with Harry being a father and actually having found the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with, it'd be more than just a quicky between best friends.

Louis must have fallen asleep, because the next Time he opens his eyes he sees Harry's house. It seems cold and unwelcoming, Louis doesn't really belong to this part of Harry's life.

"Come on," Louis hears Harry say next to him before the door opens. The older man groans but follows the other man anyway.

Before Louis is even in the house he has a weight on his legs. He looks down and sees the top of Ben's little head.

"Lou!" the little one cheers. Louis takes his best friend's youngest into his arms.

"Hey, what's up kiddo?" He smiles cheerfully at the boy.

"There you are babe," Louis hears a woman's voice and then the sound of lips pressing against each other. Louis focuses back on Ben.

"Play with me!" Ben says and points to the living room.

"Of course! Just let me get rid of my shoes first," Louis says and toes his shoes off.

"Lou, Daddy!" Emma comes down the stairs, taking one step at a Time, then stops and grins at her father.

Harry pulls away from Lila and opens his arms yelling, "Fly my angel!" to his daughter. Emma nods and jumps from the fourth step safe into her fathers' arms while giggling wildly.

"Did you see me fly, Lou?" Emma asks as Harry lets her down.

"I did! Someday you'll be able to fly all around the world!" Louis smiles.

The little girl beams at him. "Come play with us, Lou!" Emma commands and takes Louis' hand into hers, leading him into the living room. "Me and Ben were playing with the cars, you wanna play with us?" the girl asks.

Louis hums in agreement, sits down on the floor next to Emma, and folds his legs in front if him into a pretzel.

A few minutes later, Harry comes in with two cups of tea and sets them down on the coffee table before sitting down next to Emma to join the game.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour," Lila says and gets to her knees behind Harry to lay her arms around the man's shoulders.

"Thanks, Love," Harry says and turns his head to kiss Lila's lips.

Louis swallows some bile that came up.

"Look, Daddy, my car is driving on Lou's leg!" Emma cheers while she moves the green car over Louis' upper thigh and starts making car noises.

Harry pulls back and chuckles, "I see that," he indulges her and leans into Lila, who still holds him from behind while her chin rests on his shoulder.

Louis chuckles and pulls the little girl into his lap to tickle her. "I'm not a street, Princess!" He says and the girl laughs more.

"Lou, stop!" She squeals, and Ben drops his car as well and jumps on top of the two.

"Ugh!" Louis lets out while he is spread on the floor underneath the two toddlers. "You win, you win!" the man gives up, panting.

"I wish you were around more often," Emma pouts slightly, then rolls off Louis' middle to lay down next to him. Her head is laying on his spread out arm.

"Me, too, Lou," Ben pouts and lays down to Louis' other side.

"If I came over everyday then it wouldn't be anything special anymore," Louis assures them.

Emma looks up at him. "Of course it will, cause it's you! Like Daddy said, y --"

The Timer from the kitchen goes off.

"That's the lasagna," Lila says and gets to her feet. "Help would be appreciated, thanks," she says and looks to the four who are still sitting on the floor.

"Sure," Harry heaves himself off the floor and follows his girlfriend. Louis and the two little ones follow right after.

"The lasagna is really good, Lila," Louis compliments while he gets himself another scoop.

"Thank you, Louis," Lila says.

"Mum, we had a sleepover at Lou's last night!" Emma beams, "Can we do it again?" she asks, excited.

"If Louis doesn't mind and you think you can stay a night without Dad, then sure," Lila answers.

"Lou is there, so I'll be fine," the little girl shrugs. "He is family, you know!" she adds.

"Best friends of your Dad aren't family, Em's," her mother disagrees.

Emma's face falls, "But --"

"You know Em's, like how your uncles are family, and grandma and grandpa," Lila says.

"But Uncle Li, Uncle Zee, and Uncle Ni are best friends of Daddy too," Emma says confusedly.

"Yes, but you call them uncle don't you?" the woman inquires.

Emma huffs, "Why don't we call Lou "Uncle Lou"?" She asks to her father.

"Em, you don't understand that yet," Harry says, trying to end the discussion.

"Well actually, I'm curious too," Lila says and crosses her arms in front of her chest, looking over at her boyfriend.

Harry sighs and moves his hand over his face. "Em, I'll tell you that when you're older," Harry looks to his daughter, ignoring Lila's words and heated gaze.

"But I want to know, too," Lila presses, staring heavily at him.

Louis gets up off the chair, "I'd better leave --"

"No. Sit back down, finish dinner, then I'll drive you home," Harry directs and reaches for Louis' arm.

"It'd be better if I leave now, H," Louis insists.

"No, I wanted you to read me a goodnight story!" Emma says with a shaking voice. She doesn't know what happened.

"BedTime story!" Ben cheers.

"Another Time," Louis says and presses a kiss to each of the kids' heads. "Thanks for the dinner, Lila. I'll see you. Harry," Louis says and rushes out before another word.

* * *

It's Friday and Louis is doing his clothes when it rings at the door. He expected it to be the mail man or maybe his neighbors bringing the gallon milk over Louis had borrowed them the day before, but the last one he expected to see was Liam.

"Li, come on in" Louis invites his best friend in. "Today without the little guy?" Louis asks while getting two beers out of the fridge. "Yeah" Liam says. "What's going on? Drama with Danielle?" Louis asks worried. "No, it's Robby" Liam sighs.

Louis raises his eyebrows "What is with him? Does he need a new heart? A liver? Put me on the donaters list" Louis says serious.

Liam chuckles "It's nothing with his health, he is perfectly fine" "Then what is it?" Louis asks.

"Ever since I came home from the airport last week, I think he's mad with me? He also doesn't eat much and he is lacking sleep and when I try to calm him down he has this look in his eyes, I feel like he is judging me" Liam says

Louis snorts. "Li, do you know what your son is doing? He is giving you shit because Zayn left. He knows you fucked up, we all do. You got a smart one" Louis grins.

"Don't be ridiculous, Louis" Liam says.

"But seriouisly Li, he misses Zayn, that's all. He used to see him how often in a week?" Louis questions. "Maybe six or seven Times?" Liam says and looks down.

"See, Zayn was a constant person is his life, you could tell how much Robby loves Zayn. He doesn't understand why he hasn't seen Zayn in a week" Louis says. "But he is only one, he shouldn't care about that. He only should worry about eating and sleeping and be a baby and start growing teeth" Liam says.

"He is like you Li, a too big heart for his too little chest" Louis says.

"What do I do now?" Liam asks and drinks from his beer.

"Tell him where Zayn is and assure him he'll see him soon, I mean you could skype him" Louis suggests.

"Alright" Liam nodds and takes another sip. "Have you heard from _him_?" Liam asks then.

"Yeah, we have talked the other day" Louis says.

"How is he?"

"He is alright, but you can tell that something is missing" Louis says and eyes Liam. The other man looks down. "I'm pretty sure he will find it" Liam says. Louis shruggs "I do too, even though I doubt it'll happen" The older man says. Liam shruggs.

"You know what, bring the little guy over today, I'll have some uncle and nephew Time with him and will skype Zayn, so you can have Time for you and Danielle, alright? I'm pretty sure two need it" Louis says.

Liam nodds "Yeah, I think we do"

∞

"He usually sleeps the night through, if he doesn't, pat his tummy or take a walk outside but make sure that he isn't cold. Oh and when you feed him-" "I know Li, we two will make it work" Louis assures and presses a kiss to Robby's forhead who is in his arms. Liam is standing infront of him in the corridor, three bags of god-knows-what are on the floor.

"I know" Liam sighs. "And just call if you need anything" Liam says. "Alright, now go and take care of your wife for once" Louis smiles. Liam nodds "I will, thanks Lou" Liam says. "Of course bro" Louis says and pats Liam's back before the other man leaves.

"So Rob, it's just you and me now" Louis says while walking into the living room where has his laptop built up.

The baby just looks at him without an expression on his face.

"You miss Zayn, don't you?" Louis asks the little one after sitting down on the coach.

"Zee" Robby says and nuzzles his face into Louis' neck.

"Zayn is in America, it's pretty far away. Things aren't as easy between him and Dad, you know. But don't blame your Dad, he just tries to do the best for you because he loves you. Zayn loves you too, and I do and uncle Niall and uncle Harry love you too" Louis starts while softly moving his hand up and down Robby's back.

"I don't even understand a lot of things between Dad and Zee, only they know how to fix it, you know. Don't give your Dad the silent treatment, it's bad enough that Zayn left him, you know. He needs you now, you need to be the man in the family until your Dad found the right way again, you are allowed to push him into the right direction, though, I have tried, we all have tried but he can be so stubborn someTimes. It's just really hard for him to go with his heart, you know"

Robby sighs and Louis takes it as an agreement.

"But I understand your Dad, you know. SomeTimes to follow your heart is only causing you more heartache" Louis stopps. "Me and your Dad are different though. Because me and uncle Harry were in love once. I still am. But you see, uncle Harry is very happy with aunt Lila, even though she is a bitch someTimes" Louis says.

Louis sighs and notices that the little guy is asleep. _Awsome_ , He is pouring his heart out and Robby took it as a goodnight story. He suddenly sees a shadow in the doorframe.

"You are babysitting for Li?" Louis turns his head. "Yeah" He answers. "What are you doing here?" Louis adds.

"Wanted to talk to you" Harry says and lays the key's down onto the table.

"Alright, let me just lay him down" Louis says and gets up off the couch to the lay Robby down into his to-go bed Liam brought along.

"So, what you wanna talk about" Louis asks while sitting back down.

"I just walked into your house and you are fine with it?" Harry asks instead.

"H, it's your house aswell, we both payed for it" Louis says. "And anyways, you still have the key, you are always welcome here, so are Ben and Emma if they want to" Louis adds.

"I know..We know..but that's not why I'm here" Harry says.

"I figured" Louis chuckles but stopps as soon as the other man looks into his lap.

"Sorry because of last week" Harry apollogizes.

"Not your fault H" Louis smiles and pats Harry's tigh twice.

"It just doesn't feel right to have the two call you uncle, but if you want to, they will" Harry says

"No, that'd be weird. They'd be like _Dad why did you do the thing with our uncle"_ Louis says, he changed his voice a few octaves higher in the last part.

Harry snorts "I know, that'd be a shock for their lives"

"I know" Louis nodds.

"I don't know why Lila is always pushing it when you are over though" Harry bites his lip and avoids eyecontact.

"H, think about it, if Lila would still be best friends with his ex and she'd meet him a couple Times a week, how would you feel" Louis asks.

"But I love her, I have told her so many Times that _we_ are done" Harry says and makes a hand gesture between Louis and himself.

"Maybe that's why she wants to get married" Louis points out, ignoring the way his lungs are squeezing together.

Harry looks questioning to his friend.

"She just wants proof that you love her and not me. I mean, she probably thinks because the little ones call me Lou, she thinks it'd be easier for them to accept me as a father role or something" Louis says.

Harry sighs. "Makes sense, but I wouldn't have a third child with her if I plan on going back to you" Harry says.

Louis can fell his heart being ripped out of his chest by the man infront of him but holds it back.

"Tell that her and not me" Louis says.

"Thanks Lou" Harry says and pulls Louis into his chest.

"You are welcome Haz" Louis says and pulls away.

"So, then I won't disturb yours and Robby's bonding Time, see you Lou" Harry says and is gone as fast as he had come.

∞

"Look who is here Robs" Louis says and points to the screen from his laptop where Zayn's face is.

"Hey little guy, how are you?" Zayn asks.

"Zee" Robby laughs.

Louis and Zayn laugh too. "I miss you buddy" Zayn says. "Are you having a lad's night with uncle Lou?" Zayn asks. "We do, don't we Rob?" Louis says.

"How are you Zayn?" Louis asks then. "Alright, I met a few people in a club the other day, we'll hang out tomorrow" Zayn says. Louis smiles "Good to hear you are starting to settle in" "Yeah, just miss you to bits, I wish you were here" Zayn says.

"Yeah, me and Robby only can agree" Louis says. Zayn chuckles. "But I think it'd be really good for you too to take care of yourself now" Zayn says serious.

Louis looks down. "I do things for myself, I'm having a lad's night with my nephew" Louis says.

"You know that's not what I meant" The other man sighs.

"Zayn, I'm happy with my life right now" Louis lies.

"I can see you are not" Zayn says. "I know you can't let go of Harry" He adds.

Louis clears his throat "Of course I am"

"Since I'm here I have gotten laid five Times, I have never felt this free"

"Good for you. But that's not me, to sleep with randoms" Louis says.

"Then go and meet new people, let yourself fall in love again" Zayn says.

"Easier said than done, I see Harry a few Times a week" Louis says.

"Why do you think I left? Because I don't like London anymore?" Zayn asks.

"So you did leave because of Liam" Louis says.

"What else should have I done. I just couldn't stand it anymore. We saw each other every day and every day I got to hear the same shit about his wife, trust me when I say leaving was the right decison for me" Zayn says.

"I believe you Zayn, I noticed that you weren't happy with the role of the 'friendzoned-best-friend-slash-ex-fuck-buddy' " "Yeah for _him_. For me it was much more"

"It meant the same to him as it did to you, don't say Liam doesn't care about you. He looked more deverstated after he ran off last week at the airport than when he and Danni broke up for a few weeks, all those years ago"

Zayn shruggs. "You don't look like you are having the best day of your life either" Zayn coments.

"Yeah but it's ridiculous to worry about it yet, it wasn't even clear" Louis shruggs.

"What wasn't clear?" Zayn asks and raises one eyebrow.

"H- Lila she wants to get married and-" Louis starts. "Harry was upset and I told him that a marriage will stop Lila from hating me" Louis says.

"No Lou. Marriage _ca not t_ fix trust issues" Zayn says.

"Trust issues?" Louis questions.

"Yes. Lila definitely doesn't trust you and Harry at all. I honestly wouldn't either" Zayn says.

"Zayn, Harry is not a cheater and neither am I bad friend who would get into his pants while he has a family. I fucking told him to propose to her"

"Louis, are you still in love with Harry or not?" Zayn asks.

"What?" Louis asks confused.

"Answer" Zayn says.

"Ugh-" Louis says.

"So you are" Zayn says.

"He slept over the night before you flew" Louis starts.

Zayn nodds.

"It felt _so_ good to have him here and with the little ones next to door. It was like it used to be" Louis says.

"Then fucking _do_ something Louis. Just don't sit here and watch Harry marrying someone because _you_ told him to. He is still the same, you name it and he does it"

"Zayn, I just can't go up to him and be like _yo H, it's been eight fucking years but you know I never stopped being in love with you_ " "Yeah you can" Zayn says. "He is happy with Lila, he has two amazing children, soon three. I don't want to lose him as my best friend. I'm glad we are back to how we were after the break up"

Zayn narrows his eyes "I don't even get why you broke up in the first place" "It just…it just suddenly felt not how it used to be" Louis answers.

Zayn sighs. "Whatever you _felt_ it was sure as hell not _that_ " Zayn says.

Louis presses a kiss to Robby's head.

"But not that you replace me now" Zayn teases, talking to Robby who looks comfortable in Louis' lap.

"No don't worry. He literally gave Liam the silent treatment because you left" Louis says.

Zayn snorts.

"Robby, don't me mad at your Dad, _he_ didn't leave" Zayn says to the baby in Louis' lap.

"But you wouldn't have either if Daddy wasn't so stubborn" Louis says with a higher voice and feedles with Robby's arms.

Zayn laughs "Your Dad isn't the stubborn one, it's me"

"But Daddy is the one running away from his heart, too bad it's following him everywhere he goes" Louis says with the same high voice.

Zayn says. "Mine does too, though"

"I love you Zee, come back. I miss your belly rubbs and your nice smell" Louis says, still talking for Robby.

"I love you too lil guy, and I miss you. When you are older you can come and visit me" Zayn says.

"I won't, maybe you will then come back. For me. And uncle Lou of course, because he misses you more than he admits" Louis says.

"Tell uncle Lou I miss him _a lot_ too"

"Good to know" Louis says with his normal voice.

Zayn snorts. "Tell the others I say Hi"

"I will" Louis nodds.

"We'll talk, alright?" Zayn asks.

"Of course" Louis smiles. "Say bye to Zee" Louis says to Robby.

The little one reaches his arms out. Louis leans forward so Robby can touch the screen. "Zee" The little boy says and tries to grab him.

"Bye Rob. Take care of Daddy, alright?" Zayn says.

"We will, won't we Robby?" Louis assures. "Bye Zayn" Louis says then "Bye Louis"

They disconnect.

* * *

Louis opens the door with Robby in his arms, immediately the little guy reaches for his father and makes happy sounds. "Hey my baby" Liam smiles so big, Louis is scared the smile is ripping his face apart. Louis hands the baby over.

"I missed you so much, did you miss me too?" Liam asked his son and the guy leans his head down on Liam's shoulder. That seems to be a yes.

"We skyped Zayn yesterday, he says Hi" Louis says. Liam nodds "Thank's I'll call him later today" Liam promises. "So, I hope uncle Lou didn't corrupt you"

Louis laughs "No, we had good heart to heart conversations though" Louis smiles. "Good" Liam says. The other man chuckles and brings the bags, that he didn't need at all, to the car. "Where is the wife?" Louis asks. Liam shruggs after sitting his son down in the seat in the car. "At home preparing lunch" "Did you two spent some alone Time then?" Louis wiggles his eyebrows.

Liam blushes "Yeah, thanks Louis. I- _We_ really needed it" Louis pulls his friend into his chest. "Good, as long as you are happy and it's right for you" "Why shouldn't it?" Liam questions and pulls back. Louis shruggs "Hey, do you think it's Time to, you know, start new?" Louis asks then.

Liam wrinkles his eyebrows.

Louis sighs. "Zayn says I should either move on or grow some balls"

"Oh" Liam looks down. "I don't know what to tell you Louis. You and Harry were in my eyes already a forever, he moved on and I think you should too. Just think about your relationship, it wouldn't be the same anymore if you told him you want to try again. And what if it falls apart again, you won't be able to fix it this Time"

"You make it sound like Harry would say yes" Louis says

"Because I know he will. He did move on and he has children, but that fire is still in his eyes when he looks at you, it never stopped, not even when you broke up for some reason that no one knows, not even you two" Liam says.

"God I fucked up so bad" Louis sighs.

"You did, great that you came to your senses" Liam patts his shoulders.

"Just do what feels right, you know Harry the best, think about him too" Liam says.

"Alright" Louis nodds, a familiar tickling in his stomach.

"Good, I'll see you around Louis" Liam says and gets into the car. As soon as the car is out of sight Louis runs back inside, gets his keys, tosses some Tom's on that Harry bought him for christmas last year.(Harry wrote _for christmas_ on one present and _For your Birthday_ on another. Harry always has done that and Louis thinks it's cute)

Louis drives the half hour to Harry's house, he doesn't really know what to say or how to say it, he just hopes he says the right thing the right way. He isn't really thinking, he just wants to hold Harry and kiss him and tell him that he loves him. And he wants to be hold too from the taller one, and be kissed and loved.

Louis takes a deep breath before he rings the bell. _Five seconds. 10 seconds. 20 seconds. 1 minute._ Louis rings again.

He sighs and walks around the house, maybe he can see something from the back yard.

Maybe that wasn't a good a idea. Yeah it definitely wasn't

All four are there. Lila laying with her head on Harry's leg while he is rubbing her baby tummy while they talk quietly with big smiles. Emma and Ben are running around and letting themselves fall into the grass.

Louis looks back over to Harry and Lila, they are kissing now. Louis looks down where he is hiding behind a bush, he feels like a creep all of the sudden. It doesn't feel like he is a part of Harry's life anymore. Not _this_ life.

Liam is right. Harry moved on. And he should too.

Louis takes one last look, Harry is holding Ben in the air above him while the younger one is laughing. Lila is nowhere to be seen anymore, the man sighs and turns around. He can't ruin this for Harry. He built up his own life, with children and a woman to live with, to love.

A tear drops down off the top of his nose. Just fucking great, the wrong place to cry.

The man gets into his car and drives away, as far away from the house as he can.

He doesn't know why and where he stopps but he does.

And just like that, just how fast as a lighting appears and disappears in the sky, he starts to cry.

It's not until the tears stopped, that he regognizes the house. Niall's house. The man stepps out of the car, shuts the door and prays that his face isn't giving his half hour crying session in the car away.

Sadly it does.

Carla opens the door, eyes wide "Uncle Lou, why are you crying?" She asks, her voice breaking. She has such a thin skin, she once started crying because she walked over a pathway with ants. _Now i killed all these poor aunts I'm so sorry_

"'am not crying love, you are crying. Where is Daddy?" Louis asks with a fake smile that seems to scare her more than the ghost did on halloween two years ago.

"Loui- what the fuck happened?" Niall blurrs out and closes the door behind his friend. "Carla, honey, go upstairs and draw uncle Lou a nice picture, would you?" Niall asks. The girl humms in agreeement and runs into her room.

"Come on, sit down, you look like you have watched someone die" Niall says and pulls the other man into his arms. "What happened?"

"I wanted to visit Harry and the little ones, but it was just the wrong Time, I guess" Louis says. "I have to move on" Louis says then and that brings him to tears all over again.

"You'll see, it'll get better. You are allowed to be happy, you are allowed to find happiness in someone else that's not Harry" Niall assures. "You deserve to be happy"

"I do?" Louis asks.

"Yes, you do. No one else deserves happiness as much as you do. You have been strong for far too long"

"Liam said I should tell Harry how I feel, if I'm sure Harry wants to hear it but now, after seeing him and the little ones and Lila, I don't think he wants to. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to. He has a family now and I'm not a part of it. I don't belong into his life anymore, he moved on and he is happy and I sit here and cry on your shoulder like I just broke up with my first boyfriend" Louis sobbs.

"Well, he was your first boyfriend. My Dad once told me, you'll never get over your first real love" Niall says.

"But Harry seems to have"

"No Lou, he hasn't. He just moved on sooner, that doesn't mean though that he cares less about you"

"I really should move on, but how do I do that?" Louis asks.

"You are already doing it" Niall says with a small smile.

"What?" Louis asks and wipes his nose over his sleeve.

"Yeah, you held the past eight years this inside, now that you let it out it will get easier, trust me" Niall says.

"What is the next step then?"

"Well what do you think you have to do?"

"Well, I want to sell the house, to get another one where I don't think of being fucked by Harry everywhere" Louis says.

"That's a start. Then do it. Buy a new house, somewhere you think you are free, but not on the other side of the world. Join clubs or go to a pub, get drunk, meet new people" Niall suggests.

"You are right, thanks Niall, and sorry for just appearing"

"Don't apologize, you are always welcome" Niall smiles and hugs his friend.

"Thanks" Louis says and hugs the blond one back.

∞

"Lou?"

_Fuck_

"I'm coming!" Louis says and prays Harry isn't going to open the bedroom door. He grabs for a pair of boxers on the floor. "Who is it? Come back into bed" A deep and tired voice says from the bed. "A friend, he used to live here and still has the keys I guess" Louis answers to the other naked man in the bed.

"Oh, alright" The man says and burries his face back into the pillows.

So far, moving on was great, until now.

It's been a week and Louis does feel happier.

"Hey Haz, what's up?" Louis asks after stepping out of the beedroom, while closing the door behind himself.

"I just wanted to check on you, haven't heard from you in a week" Harry says.

"I'm great, let's go downstairs" Louis suggests and leads Harry to the stairs. "Am I interrupting anything?" Harry asks while Louis follows him down the stairs. "No" Louis says and leads Harry into the kitchen.

"What is bringing you here?" Louis asks whie leaning against the counter. Harry sits down on a kitchen chair.

"Emma was at a play date with Carla yesterday and she came home and said that Carla told her you were over last week and you cried" Harry says, his voice is weak.

Louis looks down. "Just had a moment of weakness, no big deal"

"Ok, if you say so" Harry says eyeing his friend.

"Anything else?" Louis asks.

"Uh, yeah but-"

They hear a noise from upstairs, it sounded like someone just dropped a few books. Harry looks questioning to him. Louis avoids his eyes and looks to the door instead, two seconds later a face appears "Lewisi think I just broke your shower" The man says and rubbs the back of his neck with a shy smile.

Before Louis can answer, Harry does.

"Well firstival, his name is _Loueh_ and secondly, you just have to push the door back where it had jumped out" Harry spits.

Louis raises his eyebrows. That was unexpected. "I'm coming Tom" Louis says. Tom winks "I'm waiting" he says and disappears again.

Louis itches the back of his head.

"So that's why you sell _our_ house?" Harry asks

Louis takes a breath in to stay calm. "No-"

"When were you going to tell me that you are selling it?" Harry asks louder.

"Harry-"

"No, just go upstairs, someone is waiting for you" Harry says and before Louis can blink the door falls shut and Harry is gone.

Louis walks back upstairs and stripps off his boxers. The water is already running of the shower. "You fixed it" Louis says and steps into the shower. "I did" Tom says and starts to kiss the other man's neck. Louis sighs happy and closes his eyes. "So I guess the last thing you want to do is to talk about the guy who was just here?" Tom asks while letting his hand wander over Louis tights. "Yeah, I don't" Louis says and blinks up at the guy infront of him.

Green eyes. Brown long hair. Pink lips. He kinda looks like Harry but at the same Time he doesn't. It's not Louis' fault that he has type.

"Up for round two then?" Tom asks with a smirk. "Always" Louis smiles back and kisses him.

Tom wasn't the first one this week. Louis doesn't remember the names of the other two or three guys and he really doesn't care either. Tom is the first one though who stays for breakfast.

"You don't really have to stay, you know. You can just go" Louis says when he sits down with a cup of tea on the other stide of the table in the kitchen. "No, we just made breakfast, I'm not leaving now" Tom says and takes his first bite.

"So, do you still don't want to talk about the guy from earlier?" He asks.

Louis sighs. "We used to live together"

"Alright, if I'd say that I heard all the talking about you and him all those years back, what would you say?"

Louis looks up. "I'd say, that we used to be in a relationship but we have broken up like eight years ago"

"Can I ask why?" Tom asks.

"Nope" Louis says.

"Alright" Tom smiles to Louis and interwiners his feet with Louis'.

Louis smiles at the move and responds.

It feels good. Louis feels so good, happy and he feels a old but yet with a new kind of fullness. He missed it to be close to someone else, even though it will only be for today.

Now Louis understands what Zayn had told him. Maybe moving on isn't going to be as hard as he thought, who knows, it could lead him to someone new, who will love him and hold him and kiss him.

* * *

"So Louis, it took us some time to find a place in your schedule" Liam grinns at his friend over the beer he is holding. The boys decided on a lad's night out in the pub, well, without Zayn and the little ones.

Louis looks down "Well, I have been busy with finding the right house" The man says with a smile. "But?" Niall asks and raises his eyebrow in a teasing way. "Well, I found one, I guess. It's about twenty minutes from here with a big backyard. The little ones will love it, it looks like a small forest" Louis beams.

"When are you moving?" Liam asks happy. "On the weekend" Louis answers. "Do you need any help with moving?" Niall asks. "No. I decided to buy everything new and I only need a few more things which I will be getting tomorrow. Four hands are definitely enough"

" _Four_?" Liam asks teasing.

Harry's head shoots up for the first time since Louis joyed them about ten minutes ago.

Louis blushes. "Yeah"

"To whom belong the other two hands, then?" Niall asks curious.

"Tom" Louis grins.

"That jackass from a few weeks ago?" Harry gifts.

Louis looks at him. "Excuse me, but do you even know him?" Louis raises his eyebrow.

"I don't need to to know that he is a douge bag" Harry spits. " _Oh_ Lewis _I think I have broken the shower_ " Harry changes his voice a few octaves higher

"Don't be such a fucking dick" Louis growls at Harry.

"Ok, how about another beer?" Liam interrupts them.

"I'm in" Niall raises his hand.

Harry huffs and looks back down.

Louis looks over to others who just shrugg with their shoulders.

Louis drinks half of his bottle in one go before he sets it back down onto the table.

"So, how are little ones?" Louis asks into the round, not looking at Harry on purpose.

"Carla is fine, Mom flew over yesterday and stays for the weekend. I can tell that Carla is urging to have a female rolemodel in her life, that's why I thought to try and get her a place in a pre-school where she can stay till the afternoon, so she has, you know, someone female her life" Niall says.

"But don't put her in an all girls school, she is also used to be with men, let her have some variety" Liam says. Niall nodds.

"And anyways, you can always bring her over too, Lila would love to see her more often" Harry says.

"I know, I just try to give her as much as I can, but I can't give her a female influence at home, it's making me crazy" Niall sighs.

"Niall, Carla is growing up like every child in her age, just because she doesn't have a female rolemodel at home, doesn't mean she is missing out on something. She is with Lila at least once a week, at her pre school are female teachers who are around her for half of the day, your Mom is with her as often as she can" Louis counts off on his fingers, hoping he can convince his best friend.

"I still feel like it's not enough" Niall sighs.

Liam scoots closer to his friend next to him and holds him to his chest. "You are an amazing Father and trust me when I say that Carla loves you more than anything in this world. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even want to be gone from you for so long, there is a difference to not seeing you until 2pm or 6pm" Liam says.

"I just feel bad that I let Laura leave without trying. _I_ didn't care to be honest, but I should have tried for Carla" Niall says.

"Niall, don't you ever blame that on you that Laura left, she's an fucking adult who should have accepted her responsiblity. You and Carla don't need her, she is not a mother" Louis says angry.

"Lou's right, I honestly wasn't ready for Emma either and stayed" Harry says.

All eyes land on the youngest. That's the first time they hear him say it. Well, it's the first time Liam and Niall to hear it, Louis knew. And Louis told Harry not to run off or he will castrate him himself. And it worked.

"I think you never are ready to have your first child, but now, I'm so happy that Lou gave me a rant or else I would have probably chickended out" Harry says.

"Haz, you were ready, I knew you were" Louis says and lays his hand on his friend's shoulder. They smile soft at each other, it's the apollogy for earlier.

"Yeah but Harry is right, I don't think any of us felt ready when we heard the news" Liam agrees.

"Well _I_ was, _I_ definitely was" Louis says "I'm always ready to become an uncle, especially when they are so cute like the little ones you have right now" Louis grins at his friends.

"Your time will come Lou" Harry smiles at him.

Louis bites his lip. "You really think they'll let a gay couple adopt children in the nearer future?" Louis locks eyes with him.

Harry looks down.

"Not everyone can go from dating a boy to dating a girl Haz, not everyone is that furtune to have the descion" Louis whispers but loud enough for everyone to hear. Harry looks at him.

"I didn't leave you because I wanted to have kids Lou" Harry defends himself.

"But I did let you go because I knew you don't want anything more than to have your own children" Louis says, his voice breaks.

"I know, but you didn't _have_ to" Harry says quiet.

"But I did it because I knew you would regret it other wise"

"I know" Harry says and looks down into his lap.

Louis reaches for his beer and exes it.

"I'll get a shot, anyone else?" Louis asks but he is gone before anyone can respond.

By the time Louis comes back Harry is gone.

Louis sighs and lets himself drop on the chair next to the free one. “Did he go to the bathroom?” Louis asks in hope the answer is going to be yes even though he knows better.

Niall shakes his head.

"I’m sorry" Louis says.

"It’s alright we have to go home anyways" Liam patts Louis’ shoulder and gets up. The other two follow. They walk out of the pub together and split up in the parking lot after a long hug and their goodbyes.

∞

The house is cold and empty, Louis isn’t turning the lights on, he walks up the stairs in the dark, gets rid of his shoes and jacket on the way up and shuts the door to his room behind himself. Louis strips off his clothes and lets himself fall onto his bed, his and Harry’s bed, and closes his eyes.

Louis wakes up the next day. It´s dark and windy and raining and Louis doesn´t want to leave his bed. He closes his eyes and it´s like a dream. He feels Harry´s warm body on his chest. He smells the sent of his hair and even feels the hair tickling his nose. Louis feels warm and happy.

The bell rings and Louis falls out of his dream. He opens his eyes. The warmth he just felt seconds ago is gone and the happiness is replaced by sadness. Harry will never be more than just a dream to him again. Harry is like a star he sees at night, he still is able to see him, but deep down he knows, Harry is gone. _His_ Harry is gone. Harry is still here physically but not the way he used to.

The bell rings again and Louis sighs. Who ever it is, they can either call him or come back later when he is _not_ pouting in his bed because of his ex boyfriend.

Louis hears something downstairs. Great, the last thing he needs now is a criminal in his house. The almost naked man is listening closley, maybe they just try to find something to eat or maybe they like the TV and take it with them. Or it could be a serial killer, looking for his next victim.

He hears footsteps coming up the stairs and, his heart beats faster, maybe he doesn't want to die yet.

He needs to tell Harry that he still loves him first.

The door opens slowly and then all the way.

"There you are, Boo, I thought you fell in the bathroom or something"

Louis smiles. His Mom.

"Hey Mom, you scared me to death" Louis says with a giggle.

" _You_ scared me to death, you haven't answered my texts in _weeks_ "

"Sorry, been busy. Finding a new house and such"

"New house?" Jay raises her eyebrow and sits down on the end of the bed.

"Yeah, this is getting, you know, old"

"Alright, I'm glad you are making a new step forward. It will make you feel much better" Jay smiles at her son.

"I hope so, the new house is just perfect Mom. It has this big backyard reaching into the forest but the house itself is small and cozy, you wanna see?" Louis asks excited.

"Yes, of course. But get dressed first" She jokes.

Louis laughs "I will Mom" He says and disappears into the bathroom.

"How did you get into my house anyways?" Louis asks after he sits down in the kitchen, watching his Mom make him some eggs.

"The key is still in the same spot where you always had it in case you and Harry wanted me or Anne send you something you needed" She says with a smile.

Louis bites his lip.

"How is Harry and the others anyways?" Jay wonders and brings two plates with eggs and toast over to where Louis sits.

Louis smiles thanksfully at his Mom while she sits the plate down infront of him. "Well, we are not having one of the best times right now. Zayn moved to America, Liam is pouting after him and Niall is having a crisis because Carla doesn't have a female rolemodel at home" Louis says and takes a bite of his toast.

"And Harry?" She asks careful. She knows Louis is still struggling letting go of the younger boy.

"He is doing great. He is so excited for the baby"

"And how are _you_? _"_

"I'm fine Mom" Louis says while his phone rings. It's a message, from Tom.

**Heyhoo, you wanna hang out?**

_Sorry, Mom is over._

**Alright...**

_You are still coming with me to the furniture store tomorrow?_

**Of course, love shopping, see you tomorow**

_See you tomorrow xx_

"Is Harry helping you with the moving?" Jay asks.

"Nope. None of the boys actually. Tom is, he is a good friend, met him a couple weeks ago"

Jay grins "Ok, bring him over soon, alright?"

Louis blushes "Maybe"

"Are you keeping anything from here?"

"No, nothing" The man sighs.

He isn't even going to pretend like it's easy to move out. Moving out means leaving and moving on. As soon as he has moved out there is no way back. No way back to Harry. The younger man will never show up in his house after a fight with Lila, Harry won't be able to surprise him with a breakfast on his birthday anymore, he won't just lay on the couch because Lila went with the kids to her Mom and Harry decided to hang out with Louis instead.

"Boo, moving out doesn't mean that Harry is out of your life" Jay says and lays her hands on Louis' on the table.

"It does though, not the way he used to"

"Boo, you will be fine. Come on and show me the new house, alright?" She smiles.

Louis smiles weak back. "Alright"

Louis parks the car infront of the garage of the new house.

"Did Tom help to pick out?" Jay asks curious.

"Yes, there were two houses I had to choose from. This one and another one downtown. Tom said this house would be better when the little ones are over because of the backyard and there aren't that many cars"

Jay nodds "I'm pretty sure the girls will love it here"

"School break is soon, I'd love to have them over for a few days"

"Of course" Jay smiles.

"The fireplace is nice" Jay says as they enter the living room. "I know you'll be happy here" She smiles.

Louis smiles back. "I only can if you say so"

"I'm your Mom. I'm never wrong. Just don't fight it, you are allowed to be happy and be in love again" Jay says.

"Yeah, the boys have said that too...but Harry" Louis says the last part quiet, hoping his Mom didn't hear him, but she did. Mom's hear everything.

"Anyways, tell me about Tom" Jay says.

Louis smiles at her and starts talking.

* * *

It's past eight when it rings at the door. Jay just left half an hour ago after they had chinese take away for dinner. Louis gets off the couch and mutes the TV. It rings and again, Louis sighs, he hates people with no patience. He is just walking through the door frame from the living room into the hallway towards the door when it rings again. "I'm coming!" Louis yells and opens the door.

"Oh, hey" Louis eyes the younger man infront of him.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" Louis agrees and opens the door further to let Harry in. The younger man bites nervous on his lip. "Sorry about yesterday"

"It's fine" Louis says and leads the way into the living room.

"No it's not Lou. I know I shouldn't have said it"

"I also have said a few things I knew I shouldn't have“

"I think we sometimes we missuse the knowledge we have of each other"

"I know, we know what we can say to the other to hurt them, maybe we shouldn't have stayed friends" Louis teases.

Harry punshes his shoulder.

"Ouch" Louis pouts.

"Your fault. Don't _ever_ say that again" Harry threatens.

"Anyways, why are you here, _bestest friend forever_?"

Harry laughs but then gets nervous again. "Right, so, can you watch the little ones tomorrow?"

"Why?" Louis asks curious.

Harry takes in a few breathes and then pulls out a little box from his pocket.

_No_

Harry opens the maroon coloured box with shaking hands.

_No_

"Well I think to propose to me it's a little too late Haz" Louis says, shocked about his own words.

Harry snorts. "I actually wanted to ask Lila. You are right, I'm happy right now, why not make it permanent"

"That's- uh- amazing Haz, I'm so happy for you" Louis says.

Harry smiles "She hasn't even said yes yet" the man giggles.

"She'd be stupid if she doesn't" the older man says.

"So, are you watching the little ones?" Harry asks while putting the box back into his pocket.

"Well, I planned on getting the last things for my new house with Tom, but I wouldn't mind, I'll take them" Louis suggests.

"Oh no, it's fine, I'll ask Niall then"

"I really don't mind Haz, I haven't seen them in a while"

Harry sighs. "No really, I can bring them over on Sunday though?"

"Ok, I'll be in my new house though, I can give you the adress and then you could come over"

"Yeah, alright" Harry agrees.

"How are the little ones?" Louis asks.

"Fine, but they miss you"

Louis chuckles. "I miss them too"

"Emma won't like it that you have a new house"

"I know, but-" Louis stopps himself.

"You need a new place, I know...Sorry that I freaked out on you" Harry looks down into his lap.

"Hey, it's alright. It's your house too, you know" Louis says and scoots closer to Harry and hugs him.

"Here are just so many memories, of us and the boys too" Harry hides his face in Louis' neck.

"I know"

"Don't sell it, please" Harry says, his voice breaks.

"Ok, but I'm still moving out" Louis says.

"I can't stop you" Harry whispers.

∞

Louis lets himself fall onto the couch next to Tom. It's the next day, they have just gotten inside after building up the slide and the swing in the backyard.

Tom laughs "Next time you should take the warning serious when it says only for children between 0 and 10 years"

"I am not older than 9, though, by heart" Louis pouts.

"Sorry, babe" Tom laughs.

"Don't be rude" Louis pushes his lower lip forward and locks eyes with the man next to him.

"It was glorious Louis, you should have seen it, you sat down on the swing and then the entire thing just crashed down while you screamed for your dear life" Tom snorts.

"You are cruel" Louis says but can't fight against a chuckle.

The man sighs and with one move he is in Tom's laps. Both of his legs swinging in the air, capturing Tom's in the middle.

"I will tell your kids about this very day" Tom says.

"Well, then I have to make sure that you won't"

"Impossible" Tom grins

"You sure?" Louis asks and lays his arms around Tom's neck.

_I'm allowed to be happy. I'm allowed to fall in love again. I'm allowed to let someone else take care of me, and love me and be my forever_

Tom chuckles when their noses brush. "Are you trying to buy my silence with _that_?"

"Is it working?" Louis asks.

"Depends" Tom says and lays his hands on Louis' waist. "What are you waiting for, just kiss me already" Tom adds and Louis does.

∞

"Welcome to your new home" Tom smiles at Louis while he is leaning on his arm to look at Louis who lays next to him on the couch, naked.

Louis smiles at him. "Thanks" he says and hieves himself up on his arms to peck Tom's lips. The other man kisses back. "We should get cleaned off" Tom says inbetween the kisses. Louis humms in agreement. "This time you don't have to worry about breaking the shower" Louis teases.

∞

"I really like it here, I might be over more often now" Tom says while looking around in the kitchen, his hair still wet from the shower.

"I wouldn't mind" Louis smiles over at him where he is preparing the tea on the counter.

Tom smiles back.

Louis pours the bowling water into two cups and hands Tom one. They walk back into the living room, their fingers brush twice before Louis interwiners them. Tom squeezes their hands for a moment. The two men put their tea's down onto the table infront of the couch and sit down without unlocking their hands.

"I'm glad that I have met you" Louis says and lays his head down on Tom's shoulder.

"I am too" Tom says.

"Louis?" Tom asks during a comerical on the TV.

"Yeah?"

"I really like you, you know and I don't want to get hurt because of-" Tom stopps himself.

"Because of what?"

"Harry"

"Tom, I like you too. I'm not that kind of person who hangs out for weeks with a one night stand because I'm bored" Louis says.

"I know, but I also know that you are still holding on to Harry. I have lost a boyfriend before who went back to their ex, I just don't want to get hurt again"

"I won't hurt you. Harry and me are over, he is enganged to Lila and they have three children. There is no future for Harry and me in the way we used to be"

"It's just strange that after you have dated for five years, you broke up and still manage to be friends"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm glad. Harry and me always have been best friends and that's all that we ever will be"

"Alright...but if you do want to go back to H-" Tom starts.

Louis interrupts him. "I won't" He smiles and pecks his lips.

Tom kisses back.

"Tomorrow Harry is coming over with the little ones, you could join if you want to?" Louis suggests while he is following Tom towards the door. It's half past twelve at night and Tom needs to go home to feed his cat.

"I don't know, I'm going to my nieces birthday party. I'm the clown, the most important part of a four year old's birtday party" Tom cuckles.

"Oh yes, the clown, very important" Louis teases.

"But I could come by in the evening, at around six?"

Louis nodds "Yes, sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then" He says and pecks Tom's lips. The kiss turned out to be longer than expected but Louis doesn't complain.

As soon as the door falls shut, Louis feels alone. The smell of new furniture is taking up the entire house. It doesn't smell like home or him, or...or anyone really. The man sighs and goes along the hallway into his room. The bed is twice as big as the old one at his and Harry's

The bed is cold and Louis is glad that he falls asleep soon. He dreams of a white room, he is alone but he hears children laughing. Maybe one? Or two? Before Louis wakes up he is sure, it were three.

∞

It's one pm when Harry is standing infront of the door, Ben in his arms and Emma next to her father, her arms crossed infront of her chest and a pout on her lips.

"Lou" Ben cheers and reaches for the man to get into his arms. Harry hands him over.

"Hey little guy, do I get a kiss?" Louis asks.

Ben laughs and pecks Louis' lips. "Missed you Lou"

"Missed you too big guy" Louis says and pecks Ben's cheeks before looking down. "Hey Princess" Louis smiles to the little girl. The little ignores him though. "Come on Ems, say hi to Lou" Harry says and pets the girls hair. "No" The girl says and looks away.

"She is pouting ever since she noticed we are not driving the usual way to yours" Harry explains.

"You warned me" Louis smiles at his friend.

"I did" Harry chuckles.

"Come on in" Louis smiles and steps to the side.

Emma doesn't move.

"Come on princess" Harry says.

"No"

Louis hands Ben over to Harry and picks the little girl up. "Let me down" Emma pouts.

"No" Lous mocks her and lies her down on his shoulder.

"Daddy help me" Emma calls out.

"No" the younger man mocks her daughter aswell.

"You suck" She says.

"Langaunge" The two men say at the same time. Ben laughs.

Louis enters the living room and moves her so he is holding her like a baby in his arms and looks down to her. "Do you wanna say Hi to me now?" Louis asks.

"No" Emma says, but this time she grinns.

Louis raises his eyebrow and starts to tickle her.

Emma starts laughing. "Don't tickle me, that's unfair, Daddy!" she exclaims.

"Nope" Harry says and sits down on the couch with Ben in his lap.

"That's mean, you are always on each others side's" She pouts.

Louis makes loud kiss noises while he gets closer to the girl's cheek and then leaves a big one to the skin.

"Eww" The girl says and wipes over her cheek.

The two men laugh.

"I have something in the backyard you and your brother will like, you wanna see?" Louis asks and lets Emma down.

"Yes" Ben says and jumps off his fathers lap and takes Louis' hand. "I wanna see Lou" He smiles up to the man.

"Then let's go" Louis says and walks with him towards the door that leads into the backyard.

Harry follows him.

"Amazing" Ben cheers when he sees the swing and the slide. "It's like in the park Daddy" Ben says and sits down on he swing. "Lou can you push me?"

"Of course" Louis smiles. He looks over at Emma who is standing in the door frame watching.

A few seconds the later the girl runs out and towards the slide.

"Come Daddy and hold my hand" She says before climping the ladder to the top.

Harry smiles and walks over and takes his daughters hand while she climbs to the top and slides down giggling.

Louis stops the swing and let's Ben down so he can join his sister at the slide.

The older man sits down on the yard bench, Harry joins him.

"The house is really beautiful, it suits you" Harry says.

"Thanks" Louis smiles and looks down.

He spots the ring around Harry's finger and bites his lip.

"She said yes Lou" Harry says then and plays with the ring.

Louis looks up. Harry seems so happy. His eyes are shining, his smile is bright and real and Louis cares more than he should.

"I'm happy for you Haz. I'm so happy" Louis says and pulls Harry into his arms.

"I know. I want to ask if you wanna be my best man?" Harry says then, holding on closer to the other man.

"Yes, of course. Of course, like you even have to ask" Louis says.

Harry laughs. "Good that you said yes, or else I would have cancelled the wedding"

Louis pulls away. "Why?"

"I wouldn't want to get married if you weren't standing right behind me infront of everyone"

Louis chuckles. "Liam would have poked your ass through the whole speech"

"Niall would have tried and tell bad jokes making me laugh to calm my nervers"

"Zayn would have tried to calm you down with superhero quotes he read in comics" Louis says and laughs with Harry.

"Just don't embarrass me in the speech, please" Harry pleads.

"You wish" Louis grins.

∞

"Lou, can you pour me some more orange juice?" Emma asks and picks up another piece of pancake in her plate. "Of course love" Louis smiles.

"Can we have another sleepover today?" Emma asks.

"Not today Ems, if you want to have a sleepover with Lou you have to ask him" Harry says.

"Lou can I have a sleepover with you?" Emma asks.

"Sure. But on the weekend when you don't have pre-school" Louis smiles.

"I don't have pre-school on Saturdays“ Emma says and takes the cup in both hands and takes a big sip before setting it back down.

"Lou could pick you up on friday next week" Harry suggests.

"Yeah, that'd be fine with me" Louis says.

"I want too" Ben pouts.

"You can sleep at Lou's another Time" Harry says and wipes some applesauce off his sons face.

"But I want on friday too" Ben sniffs.

Louis takes the little one into his lap. "Someone needs to take care of Daddy, don't want him to be alone, do you?" Louis whispers to the little boy.

"Then he can come too" Ben says and wipes over his teary eyes.

"We will have a men day soon, I promise. Just you and me" Louis says. "With Daddy too, he is a man too" Ben says. Louis laughs "Ok, with Daddy too then" Louis says and they finish their late lunch.

"I wanna watch Cinderella" Emma says and sits down on the couch.

"Alright" Louis chuckles and sits down next to Harry and Emma. The girl climbs on Louis' lap and Ben nuzzles himself into his Dad's lap.

Five minutes into the movie the bell rings.

It takes another five minutes until Louis got Emma off his lap.

"Tom" Louis smiles at the man infront of him. "Hey Louis" Tom smiles back and pecks Louis' lips. Louis smiles against the other man's lips. "Hey" Louis says back. Tom chuckles "Hey" He says again.

"Come on in, we are watching Cinderella right now" Louis says and interwiners his fingers with Tom's to lead him into the living room. "Harry, Tom. Tom Harry. Emma, Ben, this is Tom and Tom, Ben and Emma" Louis introduces them.

"Hey Tom" Harry says and bites his lip. "Hey Tom" Ben echos his father and smiles up at the man. "Hey" Tom says back to the two.

Harry sees their interlocked hands as they walk back to he couch and swallows.

"How long have you been dating?" Harry asks and bites his lip.

"Well-" Tom starts.

"Officially since yesterday" Louis smiles and locks eyes with Tom.

"Yeah" Tom smiles back.

"Congrats" Harry says and tries to smile as best as he can.

Emma gets up and climbs over Tom to sit down on Louis' lap. She looks up at the other man, then down to their interwinerd hands. The girl takes Louis' hand out of Tom's hold and crosses both of Louis' hands infront of her while glaring at the other man.

Louis chuckles and kisses Emma's head. "I love you" He says to the little girl and holds Emma who still holds on to his arms. "We are still having the sleepover on Firday, right?" She asks.

"Yes, just you and me" Louis promises. "Ok" She says and goes back watching the movie. Once in a while she lets her eyes wander to Tom.

"Don't scare him off Em's, I'd like to keep him for awhile" Louis says quiet to the girl in his lap.

"No, you have me and Daddy and Ben, you don't need anyone else" Emma says.

"But he makes me really happy"

"Well then he can make someone else happy but not you"

"That doesn't make sense love"

"Still, I don't want him here"

"But I do"

Emma sighs. "Daddy is right, you _are_ stubborn"

All three men start to laugh.

"I'm not"

"Yes you are" Harry and Tom say at the same time.

Louis looks at the two. "Thanks for the support"

"Sorry Lou but Em's right" Harry shruggs.

"Yes" Tom nodds

"You know what, I'm just taking Ben with me and start living somewhere in the snow and none of you are invited" Louis pouts and Ben cheers.

"I am though" Emma says.

Louis stars to tickle her. "I will get a dog and train him to lick your face everytime he sees you to keep you away"

Emma laughs. "I will get treats for the dog to busy him with"

Louis presses a kiss to Emma's cheek "I love you" "love you too Lou" Emma says and lays her head against Louis' chest.

Louis presses another kiss to her hair. He looks over at Tom and catches his eyes. They smile at each other for a moment before continuing watching the movie.

∞

"Lou, you will pick me up on friday then?" Emma asks while they are standing in the hallway.

"I will" Louis promises.

"Bye Lou, good night. I love you" Emma says.

Louis knees down and hugs the younger girl. "Good night princess, I love you too, _always_ " "That's what Daddy's Kings in his farytales always say" She says. "It has a sad ending though, I can tell you on friday" "I'd love to hear it love" Louis says and kisses Emma's head.

"I like the story with the two kings, even though they are apart at the end" Ben says and rubbs his eyes.

Louis hugs the young boy aswell "Well, sometimes it's the better choice"

"Daddy says that too, but I don't believe him" Emma says.

Louis laughs.

"We better go, I'll text you the details for friday" Harry says.

"Alright" Louis hugs his younger friend. "I'm really happy for you" Louis whispers. "I know" Harry whispers back and pulls away.

"Bye" Tom waves and the other three wave back before they are out of the door.

Louis shuts the door and sighs.

Tom smiles. "You never mentioned you have a little girl protecting you with her life"

Louis laughs. "She has never seen me with anyone else other then Harry and the other lads, it was confusing to her to suddenly see someone who she doesn't know"

"Yeah, how does this stranger dare to studdenly appear in Lou's new house-" He gets closer to reaches for Louis' hands. "-and holds his hand-" he adds steps closer so Louis is with his back against the door and leans in. "-and even kisses him-" he says before pecking Louis' lips. "-how dare he" Tom says and kisses Louis proberly.

"Yeah, how dare he" Louis says, his pulse faster while he looks into Tom's eyes. "My bed was really cold and empty yesterday" He says. "Well then we should change that, should we?"

Louis nodds "Yeah" he says and slings his legs around Tom's waist and gets carried around the corner into his room. It doesn't seem so cold and empty now while Tom kisses his neck.

* * *

          **Pre-school ends at 2pm. You know the address?**

     _I do, alright I'll pick the princess up. Does she need anything from home?_

          **No, she has everything she needs.**

    _Alrighty. Give Ben a kiss and a cuddle from me._

          **I am xx**

Louis parks the car in the parking lot and walks towards the main entrance where he sees other parents wait. At point 2pm the door flies open and the kids run out. Louis spots Emma right away and smiles at her.

"Lou" She laughs and runs into his arms.

"Hey princess" He says and turns her in the air.

"Today is going to be amazing" She cheers.

Louis laughs and lets her down, taking her bag off her back and slings it over his shoulder.

"So, what you wanna have for lunch?"

"Popcorn" She says.

"Popcorn?" Louis chuckles.

"Yes"

"How about we get a salad and then you can have some popcorn?"

"Ok" Emma says and takes Louis' hand.

They walk to Louis' car and Emma hands Louis a CD. "Can we listen to it?"

"Of course love" Louis smiles and puts the CD on and turns the volume up and sings with Emma with loud the lyrics to the soundtrack to Hannah Montana.

The two have lunch at the salad bar. Louis doesn't stop Emma when she crumples the cookie he bought her for desert into her salad.

"You wanna go to the park and feed the ducks?" Louis asks.

"Yes" Emma beams and lets her fork drop into the half full bowl of salad. Maybe Louis shouldn't have ordered two large ones.

"Then let's go" Louis clapps into his hands and skipps with Emma out of the bar towards the car. Louis falls over the threshold and Emma laughs so hard she let's herself fall onto the ground aswell. Louis laughs too and gets back to his feed. He pulls the girl up aswell and chases her towards the car.

"Can we ride in the boat too?" Emma asks excited while they walk through the park. "Sure, whatever you want" Louis says and takes Emma's hand as they walk through a crowd of people.

Louis sighs happily while the boat moves softly over the water. Harry and him had here their first date. And they had the first kiss here on the water as they rode through the tunnel.

"What are you smiling at Lou?" Emma asks.

"I have been here a few times with Daddy and your uncles"

"I know, Daddy told me and Ben, he always tells us when we are here"

"This is a beautiful park, you know" Louis says.

"It is, it's a part of the kings story Daddy tells us sometimes" Emma says and sits down on Louis' lap. "You know Lou, Mommy said we should call you uncle too but you are not my uncle. You are Lou" The girl says.

"What do you mean love?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't feel right calling you uncle. I feel more like you are my Dad too. But not like Daddy, you are better because I don't see you all the time" Emma says.

Louis smiles. "This means a lot to me Em because I won't have children"

"I know and you don't need to. You have me and Ben. And Carla and Robby" Emma says.

Louis kisses her hair as they ride into the tunnel.

∞

"Look Lou, I'm ontop of the princess tower" Emma yells down from the castle on the playground.

"Oh princess Emma, let your hair down" Louis calls up. Emma starts laughing and slides down the slide. Louis hears her laughing all the way until she is down.

∞

"So, how about we wash you now and then have dinner?" Louis asks after they entered the house.

"Yes, I'm sticky"

Louis chuckles and leads her into the bathroom.

Two and a half hours later they sit infront of the TV and eat Pasta.

Louis' phone rings and picks up. "Hey Haz"

"Daddy" Emma cheers and takes the phone out of Louis' hand. "Hey Daddy" Emma says. "It's great, we are eating Pasta right now infront of the TV...Hey Ben, goodnight" Emma chuckles. "Goodnight to you too Daddy" Emma says and hands Louis the phone again.

"She is doing great, don't worry" Louis says and smiles. "We will finish this movie and then I'll bring her to bed" Louis adds.

"Good night Haz, I'll see you tomorrow" Louis says and hangs up.

∞

Louis lays with Emma in his bed. "Do you want to hear the king story?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, of course. Tell me"

The story is about two kings. They meet at a ball in the bathroom. Louis snorts because he _knows_. They conitnue to hang out and even danced together outside in a dark corner where no one could see them. They met quite a lot after that and more often they hid in the dark corners in the castle because no one was allowed to see them loving each other. They are happy until king A is being introduced to a queen. King A hopes that King B isn't letting him go, that King B will fight for him, but he doesn't. King A has a family now but King B is always his first thought in the morning and the last thought at night.

"That's a really sad story, princess" Louis says.

"I know, but you know, Daddy never finishes it, I know that King B will come back to him because they love each other" Emma says. "Maybe they do, but not in that way" Louis says.

"I know they do, Lou. I don't know who the Kings are, but I know they'll be coming back together" Emma whispers for no reason at all.

"What makes you think that?" Louis asks curious.

"Because a boat needs a compass" Emma says and locks eyes with Louis.

"How do you get the idea of a boat and compass?" Louis asks.

"Because King A has a boat drawn on his door and King B a compass" Emma says like it's olbvious. "Didn't you listen? You have to pay attention to the smallest things" She says.

"You should sleep now princess, it's been a long day"

"Stay with me until I fall asleep" She pleads.

"I will" Louis says and shuts the light, he is faster asleep than Emma.

∞

"Wake up Lou, I’m hungry" The girl says and sits down ontop the man.

Louis groans "Good morning Emma" The man says and lays his arm over his eyes.

"Get up Lou" Emma says.

"Just lay down for a couple more minutes" Louis says.

"No, I'm hungry. Daddy always has breakfast done by 9 on the weekend"

"I know, Daddy always been an early bird" Louis agrees and pulls his arm off his face.

"Can you make waffels?" Emma asks excited.

"Uhm, I have frozen waffels in the cooler" Louis says.

"Ok, Mom always gets them for us when Daddy isn't home" Emma says and gets off Louis. They make their way downstairs and put the frozen waffels into the oven.

Louis walks over to where Emma is drinking on her milk, she has a pout on her lips.

"What's wrong love? " Louis asks and lays her arm around the younger girl.

"I have to leave today"

"We can have a sleepover again"

"I know. I would have loved to have a sleepover in yours and Daddy's house though"

"We had a sleepover over there" Louis points out.

The countdown for the waffels goes off. Emma laughs at the chicken sounds.

It's 1:30pm when Harry and Ben are standing infront of the door.

"Daddy" Emma comes running from the kitchen into her fathers arms.

"Hey Princess" Harry catches his daughter in his arms and twirls her in the air. "You had fun with Lou?"

"Yes, we had a salad for lunch and then we went into the park and then we had pasta for dinner" The girl says.

"I'm glad you had fun" Harry smiles at the girl and kisses her hair.

"Lou, can we play in the backyard?" Ben asks and takes Louis' hand.

"If Daddy is fine with it" Louis says and looks to Harry.

"Of course. Lunch won't be ready before 2:30 so we have still some time left"

"Alright, you want a tea?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, you too? I'll make it, you go out and play" Harry says.

"Alright" Louis agrees and goes outside with the little ones.

"So, tell me some more about Tom" Harry says while he sits down next to Louis on the table in the backyard.

Louis bites his lips.

"Lou, I'm your best friend, I'm like Liam, Niall and Zayn" Harry says with a soft voice.

"But you are not H"

"Then _pretend_ " Harry pleads

"I can't"

Harry sighs.

"Harry, I was in love with you, I can't talk with you about someone who I might love now"

"I was in love with you too"

"I know, but you always seemed to deal with things differently, better, _easier_ than I do"

"I don't Lou, I honestly don't know why you always keep bringing it up, _us_ , _you and me_. You did it when we were out with the boys and you are doing it right now again. I thought everything was said. I thought we were fine"

"We are Haz"

"You don't seem to be though"

Louis opens his mouth but closes it again.

"Talk to me Lou, please"

"I don't want to bring things from the past up, It'd fuck up everything" Louis says.

"No, let's talk about it. Now. We can fix it, we always fixed everything"

"No, we haven't fixed anything since our breakup"

Harry doesn't answer.

"So is that what's bothering you. Our breakup?" The curly haired man says then.

"Nothing has been fine ever since, only in those 36 minutes in the kitchen, five weeks later" Louis says quiet.

"I know"

Louis is sure he hears a smile in Harry's voice but he doesn't look up to check.

"I honestly don't know what to say to that. Is there something you want me to say?" Harry asks.

"Just tell me that it's Ok if I love Tom the way I loved you" This time Louis looks up, blue meets green.

"It's Ok if you love Tom the same way you loved me. I want you to love Tom the same way, I want you to be happy Lou. And if Tom's making you happy then let him be the one. Because I'm not that person to you" Harry says.

Louis looks down.

"Promise me something Lou" Harry says.

Louis looks up.

"I want nothing more than you to be happy, so just be happy. Because if you are not happy and I will find out that I was the reason for it…I'd honestly rather die than to find out you weren't happy because of _me_ " Harry rambles

Louis bites his lip and pulls Harry into his arms and sniffs. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Harry says and holds the older man to his chest.

"Don't let me be the reason why you aren't letting yourself fall in love again" Harry pleads.

"Ok"

∞

Louis jumps off the couch with a smile when the bell rings. It's 9pm on sunday and the popcorn is ready and the DVD is on and it seems like Tom just arrived aswell.

Louis opens the door and smiles "Good evening"

"Good evening to you too handsome"

Louis snorts "I can say the same about you too. You didn't have to dress yourself in your best pjama for me"

"Only the best for my boyfriend" Tom says and leans in.

"I feel honered" Louis smiles and meets Tom halfway in a kiss. During the kiss Louis pulls the other man inside and shuts the door so he can press the man against it. Tom lays his arms around the smaller man's waist to pull him in closer.

"I missed you Friday and yesterday" Tom says inbetween the kiss.

"I did too" Louis says and lays his forehead against Tom's. "I want to take you on a date on Monday" Tom says and brushes their noses together.

Louis giggles "I'd love to go"

* * *

The plane is tight and Louis' ass hurts. He really needs to go for a walk, his legs are killing him but he has yet six hours to go. He is on his way to visit Zayn, he got the idea at 3:13 in the morning on a Wednesday. It's been six months since Zayn is gone. It's been five since Harry's engagement and it's been four since he is in a relationship with Tom. He is happy. He really is. But he misses his best friend.

And he can't watch Liam fall more apart every day and Robby isn't helping by calling for _Zee_ every minute he is awake. The other day when Louis was watching over Carla and she found out that he had talked to Zayn just a few minutes ago, she wouldn't stop crying until Zayn was back on the computer screen, telling her a goodnight story.

Louis is the first one leaving the plane, he only took a carry on with him, so he is out of the airport within fifteen minutes. He gets into a cap and tells the man where to go. His hands are sweaty, what if Zayn isn't at home, what if he has visitors over?

"That'd be 65 please" the man says when he stops the car at the curb. Louis hands him a 100 bill and gets out of the car. The traffic is loud behind him, the bulding is reaching higher than he can see and in the dark on the sixth balcony, he sees a person looking down, with a cigerette between his lips.

"I was worried the plane crashed" The black figure calls down. "Too bad it didn't, now you have to put up with me" Louis calls back with a big smile. "Fucking Idiot come up" Zayn laughs and disappears into the building.

Louis walks in, well, he runs. The lift is already open, a old couple with white hair is getting inside, Louis joins them. They look at him, by their looks Louis can tell they are judging him, the tattoos.

"Yeah, thought getting matching tattoos with my ex boyfriend was a good idea, should have listened to my parents" Louis shruggs.

The man lays a secure arm around his wife and pulls her in closer. "Punk" he mutters.

The elevator door opens, and a smiling Zayn is standing on the other side. "Figured you'd be lazy. Even after six months not seeing me, I am disappointed" The black haired boy shakes his head but laughs anyways. Louis bites his lip before he runns into his friends arms.

"I missed you" Louis says.

"Missed you too" Zayn says and burries his face into Louis' neck. "Let's go inside" he adds and leads Louis into his apartment.

"How did you know I was coming?" Louis asks while he lets himself fall down onto the couch.

"Harry" Zayn says.

"How does he know? I had the idea to leave at 3 in the morning"

"You tell me. Let me just remind you of that one time when Harry was being sick in the bathroom right before the show and eveyone was looking for him"

"It was a few days after he didn't get the note in that one TV performance, where else should he have been? He is still stressing over it sometimes" Louis says like the fact that he knew where Harry was in a moment of need is no big deal.

"And Harry's been telling me the past couple days that you will be on your way here soon"

Louis bites his lip and looks at his friend before he pulls him back in. He takes Zayn's smell in. It feels nice, it feels a lot like home. Zayn is a part of home and he is always going to be. Louis knows he isn't complete if just one of four is missing.

"How is Tom?" Zayn asks while pulling back. "He is great, he can't wait to meet you on the wedding" Louis says.

"You are really pulling through with being Harry's best man?"

"Of course, it's the place where I should be, you know. Right behind my best friend"

"You know where you belong? Right _next_ to him infront of the altar, _being_ the one marrying him"

"No, it's not. I'm his best friend Z. If destiney or god or satan wanted us to be together there would be a sign"

"How about you take that sign inside of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your heart you dumbass"

"I didn't fly here for thirteen fucking hours to let you insult me" Louis pouts.

"Then stop being so stupid, it's sickening me"

"Do you want to know what is sickening _me_? To watch Liam break down every day since you left, to hear Robby call for you, to have Carla and Emma ask when you'll come back and draw street signs with them again and Ben writing an early letter to Santa asking for you" Louis rambels

"I miss you guys too, and I will be back for the wedding and I said I will stay for two weeks"

"Don't tell me you are happier here than at home"

"But I am _home_ Lou. I have amazing friends, I love it here"

"Just come back home, please"

"Is that why you are here?"

"No. I just wanted to see you"

"I'm glad you are here, you know"

Louis nodds.

"I just wish you were around more often"

"I miss you too, a lot. And I miss the little ones and the lads"

"Then come back home"

"I am home Lou"

"Then tell me why I don't feel like at home since you have left"

"I'm still here" Zayn says and presses a kiss to Louis' head while he holds him. "You wanna know what I think your problem is?"

"What?" Louis asks and lays his head down on his friends shoulder.

Zayn's arm is hanging off the couch behind Louis' head. "It's Harry"

"Harry and me are fine"

"If you would have, you wouldn't be here now. Things are changing at home, you are in a new relationship, Harry is getting married and I decided to go a new way in my life. You are scared Lou and it's ok"

"No Zayn, I am happy with Tom. I love him, Harry can get married, he can do whatever he wants, _we_ are done and I know it. It's you. You just left me"

"I just needed to leave, try to understand me"

"I do Zayn. Whatever happened with you and Liam that made you go-"

Zayn sighs "Why I left, you want to know why I left?"

Louis humms in agreement.

"We…Liam he…he isn't happy with Danielle" Zayn starts, his eyes jumping from one spot to another.

"I know, we all know"

"When he tried to sleep with her, he just didn't-"

"Ok I know what you are trying to say, please fast forward" Louis pleads.

"He was over one day, a couple weeks after Robby's birth, Danielle was in the mood for the first time after the pregnancy. He said he didn't get hard from just her and had to think of all the porn he had watched throughout the pregnancy but he didn't come. I tried to calm him down, saying that after nine months of no sexual stuff it'd be normal and that it'll come back but he was so frustrated"

"So you _helped_ him and it got a regular thing so Liam can have sex with his wife?" Louis finishes.

"Yeah, and we never kissed other than during those times until one day. We were out, checking out the new comic store in town and it was so great to hang out with him, i kissed him out of nowhere. We brushed it off as an in-the-moment-thing but then we kissed another time and then another time and then one day he said that he can't do it anymore. He says Robby needs both, his father _and_ his mother. I understand him, I do, it's the best for Robby"

"It's _not_ the best for Robby" Louis says and pulls his head off his friend's shoulder to look at him. "Robby feels that Liam is sad, he feels that something is wrong, what Robby needs is both his parents to be happy and if they are not happy together, then it needs to be changed"

"I can't Lou. If I come back, then things will go back how they used to be. Liam calling me up or coming over when he needs a shoulder to cry on"

"Or a hand to make him come" Louis snorts.

Zayn punshes him "Idiot" he says with a smile.

"Zayn, one question" Louis says.

The other boy sighs "The last one?"

Louis nodds "Did Liam ever kiss _you_?"

Zayn bites his lip and nodds "The second time, after I kissed him. It was the following day, we were watching a movie. I caught him watching me and then he kissed me" Zayn smiles at the memory and touches his lip. "It was the best kiss we have had" He adds.

"You know how much Liam is scared of himself, he needs you"

Zayn looks down. "I gave him enough time, I can't sit around and wait any longer. I want to be happy again"

Louis sighs "I understand you, I do"

Zayn looks down. "Are you hungry? I have leftovers from yesterday?" he changes the subject.

Louis nodds "Sounds great" He smiles and follows his friend into the kitchen.

∞

Louis lays down in bed next to Zayn "It almost feels like when we were back in the band. Remember that one time when I flew to australia with you because management wanted you to take a picture with Perrie for some shitty story?" Louis says.

"Yeah, that was so ridiculous. Liam actually wanted to come but they didn't let him, then you came with me"

"Yeah, I remember I had to throw a fist and say if they wouldn't let me come with you, I would give Harry the biggest hickey on his neck, it worked" The older man grinns into the darkness.

Zayn snorts "I remember that you actually did give Harry a hickey as you said goodbye in the car"

Louis giggles "I know, he looked so good in those black skinny jeans and the white t-shirt. His hair were in a bun, i wanted to suck him dry but you were there"

"It's not like you two ever cared in the first place when you wanted to _please_ the other"

"Good old times, good old times"

"Indeed"

Louis opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by the phone.

"That's Harry, a million pounds, it's Harry" Zayn says.

"And? Let my best friend care about me"

"You know what, you two suck pretty bad at being best friends"

"Don't be jealous babe, you are my best friend too" Louis says and blows Zayn kiss in the darkness as he picks up. "Hey H- Oh hey Tom" Louis saves himself before it's to late. "How are you Babe?"

Zayn snickers next to him and Louis punshes him, he isn't sure what he hits. "I'm doing great, sorry for leaving on such a short notice (…) Yeah, alright (…) By Monday I guess, I will let you know and you can come and pick me up from the airport if you'd like (…) Awesome, bye, love you too" Louis finishes the phone call and hangs up.

* * *

It's not Monday when Louis arrives back in London, it's a Thursday and it's not Tom picking him up, it's Harry. Louis isn't thinking straight, and he isn't making any excuses. He really is tired, the jetleg's already kicking in, he couldn't close his eyes for a minute in the plane. So when he sees Harry at the airport, waving and smiling and showing his dimples he is back being 21, having Harry pick him up from the airport after they were seperated for a couple days because of work.

He _does_ let his bag drop he bought in New York with some new clothes. He _does_ lean in, ready to kiss his 19 year old boyfriend when he sees the red lovebite on his neck. He freezes for a moment and decides to quick lay his arms around Harry's middle to hug him, quick, before he lets him go again and looks to the floor while taking a step back.

Lovebite, fresh, new, because Harry's isn't his anymore. Right. Two children. Third one still in Lila's belly. Their break up appears back in his mind like it happened yesterday. Louis moved out of their flat. It feels like Louis was dead for ten years and just came back to wake up to his life being a mess.

"Are you alright, Lou?" Harry asks worried and lays his hands on the older man's shoulders.

"I'm fine. Just, jetleg, you know"

Harry nodds and takes the bag off the floor. "Let's go, Niall is with the little ones in the car, they want ice cream, we are meeting Liam aswell with Robby" Harry smiles.

"Where is Tom?" Louis asks confused, because he is pretty sure that yesterday they were just talking on the phone about the arrival time of the plane.

Harry sighs and looks down. "He needed to drive home, family emergency. He asked me to pick you up"

Louis nodds and follows Harry to the exit of the airport.

"Haz?" Louis stopps and looks up to Harry.

Harry looks back and blinks.

"Can you come with me for a cigarette?"

Harry bites his lips "I thought you stopped? Did Zayn start you on it again?"

"No, Zayn and me both stopped as soon as Niall said he is becoming a father, I just need _one_ right now and I don't want to be alone" Louis pleads

"Sure, let's go. I'll just let Niall know ,alright?"

Louis nodds and waits for Harry to hang up his phone again. The two walk silently throught the airport. They walk towards the VIP waiting rooms and ask for a smoking room. Within one minute they were alone in a room, the window facing the planes who come and go. Louis watches them as he fires a cigarette and breathes in.

"You know, just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean that I'm fine with you ruining your lungs and voice again with that shit"

Louis snickers "I know Haz. It's not gonna be a habbit again. I just need _one_ I know that you won't let Ben and Emma near me if I would start again"

"True" Harry smiles and sits down on an armchair infront of the couch where Louis is sitting on. The younger man is turning his head to the glass wall to watch the planes too.

"Did you smoke with Zayn while you were gone?"

Louis shruggs "Maybe one or two"

"Do you need the cig because of me?" Harry asks and watches Louis.

The older man breathes the smoke out and closes his eyes.

"I know you wanted to kiss me, I noticed" Harry says calm.

Louis sighs and nodds "Yeah, I- I'm sorry. I just- I don't know why, it just felt-"

"Like old times, me picking you up from the airport" Harry finishes and Louis nodds.

"It's alright. I honestly thought the same thing until I saw you freezing. The first thing that popped into my head was if I forgot we were fighting"

"Your second thought was if I might have enjoyed the time with Eleanor" Louis says

Harry nodds. "The third thought were then, the real reason, the realization"

"You were always so scared when I came back from being with El that I would tell you that she is better than you"

Harry nodds "It was my biggest insecurtiy. You were three years older than me, that is a lot for someone who is 18 or 19"

Louis takes another drag of his cig "When I was on that skiing trip with El for a weekend and I came back, you cried for two hours without stopping, I still had to wipe your tears when you were asleep. You were shaking so bad I thought you were having a heartattack" Louis says.

"Lou, you were 22 and I was 19. I was still a baby" Harry says.

"You still _are_ a baby H" Louis laughs.

Harry smiles "Not _yours_ though"

"Yeah, Anne's" Louis says.

Harry snorts. "No but really, I felt like 10 years younger than I actually was because of us. You could literally have anyone who is in the same age as you but you still were with _me_ " Harry says.

"H, back then there wasn't anyone I rather wanted to be with. I was with you because- you just brought the best out in me. There were men and fit male interviewers that I thought were attractive but I only wanted you. It was you I wanted to fall asleep with and wake up to. It was you I wanted to lay in bed next to and do nothing but share secrets or thoughts with"

"Do you ever question our break up?" Harry shots out after a couple moments of silence.

Louis stares at him, not sure _how_ to answer or to answer at _all_.

"Do _you_?" Louis asks then.

Harry looks down and back up "I think about it, how our live would be now"

"It definitely would be without Ben and Emma and being honest I would fucking miss them, so I think it's good how things have turned out"

Harry sighs "I would too, but then-" Harry stopps himself.

"Then what H?" Louis asks and dropps the used cig into the ash tray on the table.

"Nothing" Harry shakes his head, curls falling into his face.

"I do doubt it, our break up. But then again, I see you with the little ones and Lila, you are happy Haz and that's all I want for you"

"Don't always think about _me_ Lou. Think about _you_."

"Harry, I just tried to do everything right for you. You wouldn't have been happy with me, with just me. I know how much you have wanted to have kids, how much you have wanted them to be _yours_. I didn't want to be the reason why you don't have your own kids"

"You always make things about me. Are you saying the break up was my fault, too?" Harry raises his voice.

"No, it was a mutual decision!"

"Mutual? I have felt _weeks_ or even _months_ before we broke up that something was wrong, I thought it was what you wanted"

"Haz. You were 21, I wanted you to _live_ and have a family. I couldn't have given everything to you" "But I didn't want everything. I wanted you" Harry says his voice is breaking.

"No, I couldn't have kept you in a gay relationship where you can't have your own children. I couldn't have been this selfish H. I loved you, I knew you weren't going to be happy for long. You would have regretted it. I didn't want you to blame me that you have wasted your life with a man, keeping you from having children"

"I was old enough to know with whom I wanted to be with or not. I knew that we couldn't have a child the nature's way, but we could have adopted one or two or five and raise them _together_ that's what I wanted. To raise children _with_ you, to live _with_ you in _our_ house, to have my children to call you Daddy too" Harry's eyes water.

"Haz. What we had was _good_ and sometimes I wish it still would be that way but you were focusing so much on _now_ and not the future. I did think about the future. I did this for you because I know you"

"No, if you think that having my own children were more important to me than being with you then you didn't know me at all" Harry says, biting his lip and avoiding eye contact.

"I felt like I was trapping you, I didn't want that. I tried to give you enough freedom that you know you have all the options that you wanted"

"No you didn't. You thought you did but you didn't offer _yourself_ as an option. I guess I was right, I was a baby for you who couldn't make his own decisons and knew what being in love feels like"

"That's not true. I _knew_. I knew you were in love with me, I felt it with every kiss and every touch and I could tell by the look in your eyes when you looked at me"

"Then why would you think that there was anything more important to me than being with you?" Harry asks.

"I was scared H. I was so scared you would wake up one morning and wonder why you are waking up to that old man with a beard and not next to a beautiful wife with your own children in your bed. Just look how much Emma and Ben look like you"

"I am waking up next to a beautiful woman but do you know what? It doesn't feel like it did with you. It's nice and that's it. It's _nice_. And with you it was, I fell for you every single day I woke up next to you. I fell more for you every time you smiled and laughed and looked at me. With every touch I felt _save_ and _loved_ and no matter where I was I felt like home. I feel more at home in your new house than I do in my own"

"Don't say that H"

"But I want you to know. You think you have done me a favour but you didn't. I _am_ happy. I _do_ love Lila and I _am_ going to marry her but I will _never_ stop loving you"

Louis looks down "I know, I will never stop loving you too"

"I want you to be happy too, you know"

Louis nodds. "I do, now let's go so we can have some ice cream, alright?"

Harry gets up from his arm chair and pulls Louis into his arms.

The older man nuzzles his face into Harry's neck. "I give better lovebites" Louis says then.

Harry chuckles "She wasn't done yet, it was _your_ fault actually. Tom interrupted us and asked if I can pick you up from the airport"

Louis pulls away and presses a kiss to Harry's cheek, it might have been closer to the corner of his lips but none of them mentions it.

∞

It's 6:35pm when they sit down in the ice cream shop where Liam was already waiting. The talking is loud, the children are sharing their different topics and laughing and Louis is happy. He would have been happier if Zayn was here with them but then it would be perfect. And things are never perfect for Louis.

"Lou, here have a smartie" Emma says and hands the man a pink one.

"Aw, thanks love"

"Here Daddy, have a pink one too, see now you and Lou are connected with smarties" She says.

"Em's, they don't need smarties to be connected" Liam says.

"They have been connected in so _many_ different ways, they won't ever disconnect again" Niall chuckles.

Liam snorts. Harry and Louis both kick Niall under the table. "Ouch" The blond one pouts.

"What does he mean, Daddy?" Emma asks her father.

"Nothing princess, continue your ice cream" Harry smiles at his daughter and moves his hand through her hair.

∞

Finally home.

Louis lets himself fall onto the couch and doesn't move. He closes his eyes, tucks his shoes off and reaches for the blanket that sits on the couch. He throws the green duvet over his tired and aching body and falls asleep.

Tom comes over the next day for lunch. His grandma had to go to the hospital and someone had to watch the kids, his two nieces. Lea and Fiona.

Louis kisses him and gets him naked and sleeps with him. It feels good. _He_ feels good. He hasn't been intimiate with someone in nearly a week but yet he feels like something is missing.

Louis knows what is missing but he doesn't admit it yet. He hopes with every time Tom touches him, he replaces the invisible lines that Harry had left. He hopes with every kiss Tom replaces the taste of Harry in his mouth. It's just a trace, not much. From the 100% he felt and tasted Harry before their breakup, are 15% still there. They have been for years and Louis is sure they aren't faiding anytime soon.

Maybe 1% are the tattoos.

* * *

"Uncle Lou" Carla greets the older man and hugs him. "Hey, Love" Louis smiles at her and huggs her tiny body back. "Alright Pretty, I will pick you up tomorrow, behave and don't make Uncle Lou cry again"

The girl giggles "He wasn't _actually_ crying Daddy"

"Still, your uncle is a really sentensive person" Niall says.

"Don't worry Daddy, I will watch over him" Carla says.

"I know you will" Niall looks up from his daughter to Louis. "I will pick her up by 10 tonight, Thanks again for watching over her Lou" Niall says.

"No problem, I'm her godfather for a reason"

Niall smiles and hugs Louis, then he hugs his daughter and kisses her before he drives off with the car.

Louis enjoys spending time with Carla, she is just as loud and happy like her father. After dinner Louis lets Carla watch a movie, halfway through she falls asleep but Louis needed to know if the pig finds back home. Which it did, olbviously, it's a children movie.

It's eight when it rings on the door. Louis furrows his eyebrows and checks the clock again. Niall said he wouldn't be here until 10. The man tucks his goddaughter under the duvet more and pets over her hair before he gets up and opens the door.

It's raining and a soaked Harry is standing infront of him.

"Am I allowed in or-?" Harry asks and gestures inside.

"Sure, of course, Carla is over, sleeping on the couch" Louis says quiet and closes the door behind the younger man. The two peek a look into the living room to see Carla still asleep on the couch, clutching her stuffed whale in her arm. Then they move into the kitchen.

"Before you tell me, go upstairs and get changed into something dry, I don't want you to catch a cold" Louis says.

Harry nodds and walks upstairs. Ten minutes later he comes into the kitchen. "You still have my script hoodie?" Harry asks.

"Of course" Louis smiles. "It's comfy and keeps me warm" He adds.

The other man smiles too and sits down on the table, Louis follows him.

"I hate it when we fight" He starts.

Louis narrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Harry sighs "When I picked you up from the airport. I'm sorry"

Louis shakes his head "Don't be sorry. It's Ok. I mean-"

"I thought we talked about _everything_ " Harry says.

"I did too" Louis nodds.

"I was thinking about what you have said and you are right"

"About what?" Louis bites his bottom lip.

"About not thinking about the future"

Louis nodds.

"But you were wrong with the rest. I _knew_ being with you wouldn't allow me having my _own_ children and that just was another proof for _me_ how important you were to me. How much I- how much I loved you. _Having_ and _raising_ children with you made it Ok, I _didn't care_ not having my own children as long as I would be _with_ you"

Louis looked down.

"It took me a few days to understand what you meant. If I would have told you I was gay instead of pan, you would have never broken up with me because I would have ended up with a boy anyways"

Louis nodds "Yeah, you know, there was still this chance for you to have a _normal_ relationship, a _nomral_ marriage, your own _normal_ relationship which your parents and greatparents have dreamt you'd have"

"So it's- the breakup is my fault" Harry says and presses his lips into a thin line and closes his eyes.

"No H, the breakup wasn't _your_ fault, it was _ours_ "

"But if I would have told you I was gay then-"

"No Haz, we still would have broken up then" Louis says. His voice doesn't sound convincing at all. Harry has figured it out. He has figured out everything.

"Don't lie to me Lou. Before we even dated you made Niall cry four times because he got to sit next to me or stood next to me in a photoshoot"

"I never did it on purpose though" Louis defends himself.

"I know, but your jealousy even back then was just unbelievable" Harry says.

Louis looks down onto the table.

"Niall isn't mad though, he would have never made me the godfather of his sunshine if he was"

"Yeah, he is a really forgiving person" Harry agrees.

"But anyways, why I'm here. I just wanted to say thank you Lou"

Louis raises his eyebrows and looks up.

"That you thought about _me_ and not just about you. I know that with every decison you had to make, you were always thinking about me first"

Louis smiles. "It's my job H. Me being the oldest, you being the youngest. I _have to_ watch over you. I promised your Mom _before_ we were dating to take care of you and think for you too. I promised her. And I promised her again when we told her we were dating. I don't break promises Haz"

"You did one, though" Harry says and wipes over his eyes before the tears would drop.

"Yeah"

"The worst thing about our breakup was that I was scared I would lose you completly. As my best friend and as my bandmate"

"But you see, I'm still here"

Harry nodds. "I don't think why I deserve you"

"Good things happen to good people"

Harry smiles. "Tom cares a lot about you"

"How do you know?"

"I talked to him. He asked how to cheer you up when you miss Zayn"

"What did you say?"

Harry smirks "Just told him to be there and blow him"

Louis snorts.

"I'm not giving my secrets away Lou" Harry grins.

"You could have at least given him _one_ advice"

"Nope, he has to find them out himself. No one told me these things about you, either"

"Because you already _knew_ "

Harry laughs.

"And anways, you never had to do anything. It was just your presence" Louis shruggs.

"I know. But you stiill sleep in within two minutes if I give you a cup of yorkshire tea and rubb that specific spot behind your ear"

Louis smiles as he remembers. Oh how much he misses it.

"Or when you are sad, I just needed to humm a few songs to calm you down"

Louis looks down and blushes.

"And when I teased you with a blowjob, the trick to tease you was-"

"Uncle Harry" Carla comes running into the kitchen towards Harry.

"Carla" Harry cheers and sits her down into his lap.

Louis sighs, this was so close going a way it shouldn't go to.

"Since when are you here?" The girl asked Harry.

"Five minutes" Harry says.

"Awesome, do you want to play with me and Uncle Lou?"

"I'd love to"

"Did you bring Emma and Ben too?" Carla asks.

"No, not today" Harry says and kisses her hair.

"Can we play 'who am I?' " Carla asks excited.

"Of course, I'll get papers" Louis says.

If he writes down 'Wendy from Peter Pan' on Harry's piece of paper and Carla decides it would be funny to write on Louis' 'Peter Pan from Peter Pan' and Harry joins in by writing 'Captain Hook' on Carla's it doesn't mean anything. Really.

Niall picks Carla up, the game is long finished. The younger man is asleep on the couch, having Carla in his lap. Louis was trapped somewhere in there too on the couch but he had to get up and let Niall in. The next time Louis will keep Carla over for the night or at least give Niall a key.

"See you got a helping hand?" Niall wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up Ni" Louis chuckles quietly.

"You love me bro" Niall says.

"I do, _bro_ ,no homo though, don't worry, you are not my type" Louis teases.

Niall laughs. "You aren't mine either"

"Good" Louis says, eyes crinkling. "Thank you" Louis says then.

Niall looks at him, confused on the serious tone. "For what?" He asks and peeks into the living room before he pulls Louis into the kitchen.

"I wasn't actually nice to you at the beginning, I'm sorry"

Niall wrinkles his eyebrows. "Of course you were nice, what are you talking about?"

"I was quite rude because of, you know, the jealousy"

Niall snorts "Lou, don't worry about it. I'm serious. It's fine. You were so deep in it for Harry and you let everyone know. It's alright, really" Niall says and hugs his friend.

Louis hugs him back.

"Now it's my turn to say thank you for watching my little girl" Niall says.

"She is also my little girl"

Niall grinns. "I know, I chose you to be the godfather for a reason, wouldn't have done it if I would be cross with you because of your possessivness over Harry"

"You are awesome Ni" Louis smiles.

"You are too. I'm better taking my daughter home now, so you and Harry can be alone"

"Niall, both Harry and me are in a relationship. Harry has three children" Louis argues.

"Doesn't change that you two still look at each other the same way you did before you started dating"

"We both talked about it. We are fine"

Niall sighs. "Alright" He petts Louis' shoulder and Louis knows that Niall doesn't agree, but it's also unecessary to argue over it.

The two walk into the living room. Niall frees his daughter from Harry's arms and carries her sleeping body outside. "Bye" Niall whispers to Louis. Louis smiles and says goodbye back, then he closes the door and walks back into the living room.

He sees 16 year old Harry laying on the coach. Young and innoncent and happy. When he gets closer though he sees the change. The stubble, the more mature features in his face. The lips are the same though. Same pink. Same fullness. Same call to lay his own lips ontop.

But Louis can't. And he doesn't.

"Haz" He shakes him carfully.

"Five more minutes Babe" Harry mumbles and reaches for Louis with him arms. "Come cuddle"

The older man bites his lip. How much he wants to lay down and cuddle him and kiss him and feel him.

"Harry" Louis says soft and takes a hold of the hands which try to pull him closer.

"Lila waits for you to get home, Ben and Emma are missing you too" Louis says.

Harry freezes for a moment and opens his eyes.

Louis knees down infront of the couch to be on face level with Harry.

"Niall was just here to pick Carla up. You should go too" Louis says and can't stop himself to brush a few hair strains away.

Harry blinks a few times. "I walked here, I don't have a car"

"You want me to drive you back home?"

Harry opens his mouth but closes it again.

"Come, I'll drive you"

"Can I stay here the night?" Harry asks.

Their faces are close. Harry is laying with his head close to the edge of the couch where Louis is kneeing. Just a little move and their lips would touch. But it doesn't happen. It can't _happen_. None of them are cheaters.

Harry reaches out and lays his finger on Louis' mouth. "You can't say no" He adds.

"Sure you can stay. You want to stay on the couch or the take the guest room?"

"I'll take the master room" He smiles tiredly.

Louis chuckles. "Whatever you want" The older man says. Louis feels and sees Harry's eyes wondering over his lips.

It's hard to push Harry away. It's hard to tell him no. Louis never could tell Harry no. But he has to. He can't let Harry do a mistake he will regret.

"Let's go upstairs. You are tired" Louis says and gets up. He pulls Harry up by his hands and allows himself to keep holding it until they are upstairs in his room.

"Do you need to go into the bathroom?" Louis asks.

"No? Just need the bed and you" Harry says.

Harry always had been the clingiest when he is tired. Yet by the stories of his family they always say how crumpy he is.

∞

It happens. Louis knew it would. He just wasn't expecting it to be this night. Harry was sound asleep, laying next to Louis on his chest. Their legs were interwinerd under the duvet. Louis stayed awake, he wanted to appreciate every moment he has where Harry is laying next to him.

"Lila" Louis hears Harry say in his dream. It used to be his name that Harry said. "I love you" is the next thing that was understandbale. Louis sighs. What is he even doing? Pining after an almost married man who he once could call his.

Maybe Zayn's idea to run away from the one causing you the most pain is the only option you have to get fully free of them.

* * *

Things with Tom don't last long.

He is gone as fast as he had come.

Louis knew the reason of their breakup.

It was all Harry's fault.

Louis needs to leave. He needs to go away to clear his head.

He needs a place to start all over where Harry isn't showing up infront of his door everyday and gets to fuck with is mind.

The four lads meet at Niall's. Nothing's out of the ordinary, only that Zayn was still gone. Louis swallowed hard when soon, it'll only be three of them meeting up. Maybe it was for the best. Zayn and Louis couldn't join the conversations about baby's growing teeth and them teaching to use the toilet correctly.

Louis catches Harry's eyes too many times that night. Harry knows Louis has bad news. He just doesn't know what and that scares him.

"So, I met this single Mom at the parents day in kindergarten the other day, we'll meet tomorrow with our girls" Niall says happily.

Liam clapps his hands excited.

Louis wolf whistles.

Harry didn't listen. He is watching Louis, trying to figure out what the look in his eye means.

"What's her name?" Liam asks.

"Julia, her daugher's name is Rebecca"

"Julia is a shit name for a rat Ni" Harry says then. He olbviously wasn't listening.

Louis chuckles. "H, Niall isn't talking about a rat, he is talking about a Mom he met on Parent's day"

"Oh" Harry blushes.

Niall raises his eyebrows "What's the matter with you?"

Harry shruggs "Nothing"

" Have you and Lila found a date for the wedding yet?" Liam asks.

"It's either the 13th June or the 2nd July next year"

"Take the 2nd July, it's in the summer" Niall says.

Liam agrees by nodding.

"How are things at home Li?" Louis asks his friend.

"Great, actually. I think we finally figured out to live together _with_ Robby" Liam smiles.

Louis smiles back.

"What about you Lou? Since you and Tom have broken up, are you planning on having another one night stand that turns into something more?" Niall wriggles his eyebrows.

The older man sighs "Actually I-" He locks with eyes with each one for a few seconds. "I actually wanted to join Zayn for a while"

Harry drops his drink. Thank god he was drinking out of the water cup from Emma. But now, _now_ he needs something stronger. A Vodka would be nice. Or maybre two. No, three are better.

"What?" Niall drops his mouth and his voice broke by the second letter.

Louis looks down into his lap. "I'm sorry. But-"

"But what about Carla?" Niall asks, his eyes water.

"If you need me to watch her, call me and I'll be over with the next plane" Louis promises.

"Why are you leaving now, too?" Niall asks hurt.

Louis shruggs. "I just need to get away from here for a bit"

"Just because things didn't work out with Tom doesn't mean you can't be happy here" Liam adds.

Louis sees the fear. The fear of losing another brother. Well, Zayn is more like his lover than his brother but that's not the point.

"I need a shot" Harry mumbles and jumps to his feed to run off into the kitchen.

Louis sighs and runs after him.

"It's _my_ fault, isn't it? Everything is my fault. That we broke up is my fault. That you moved out of our house is my fault and now you are fucking leaving me too. Is it because of last week? I'm sorry Lou, I just was so tired and I was still half asleep I-" Harry rambles while he cries.

"It's not your fault. I promise you" Louis says and hugs the taller man.

"Why are you leaving me then?" Harry sniffs.

"I'm not _leaving_ you"

"Of course you do. First Zayn, now you. What if Niall decides to move back to ireland? What if Liam gets divorced and moves back to Wolverhampton? What is with me? I'll be alone"

"You won't be alone. You have a _family_ here"

"You guys are my family"

"And family stays a family no matter where they are"

"But it won't be the same without you. It's not even the same without Zayn. Don't do this to me. To Ben and Emma. Please stay" Harry pleads inbetween his sobbs.

"Shush" Louis tries to calm him down and rubbs his back up and down with his hand.

The mood is offically ruined. The dinner is quiet. The kids notice that something is off and eat in piece and silence, only sometimes whisper something to each other.

"When are you leaving then?" Niall asks careful.

Louis bites his lip "As soon as we are done here. I'm taking a last minute ticket then"

Harry reaches for Louis' hand, no one in the cirlce is mentioning it.

∞

Louis checks the time. It's 3am already and the kids are laying cuddled together on the big carpet with blankets.

"The next plane is leaving at 5" Louis says then, his hand is still in Harry's. It's sweaty by now, but neither of them care.

"Should we wake up the kids to say goodbye?" Liam asks.

Louis shakes his head. "No, i'td be too hard. I-"

Liam and Niall nodd in agreement.

"I'm driving you" Harry says then, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Alright" Louis says.

Niall cries and only lets go of Louis when Liam lays his arm around Niall so the blond one can sink into him. Liam cries too.

"Take care of each other, alright? Take care of the little ones too" Louis says.

The car ride is quiet. Harry's knuckles are white and he keeps licking his lips. He always does it when he tries not to cry.

"Here is my key, you are always welcome to let the little ones play in the backyard" Louis says when they are standing infront of the gate. It was already boarding time.

"I don't think I will use it but thanks" Harry says.

Their eyes lock and then they are in each others arms. Harry cries. Louis just holds him, trying to be the stronger one. He is far from strong, becaues the one who always made him strong isn't his anymore.

"On three we both run, alright?" Harry whispers into his ear.

"On three" Louis agrees.

"One"

"Two"

Harry chockes on a breath.

"Three" Both say and run, their hands are holding on to each other for a moment before they are too far away to stay connected any longer.

Louis feels numb in the plane. He is just starring out the window, feeling empty, alone and lost. He still feels Harry's hand in his, it's still warm from holding on for hours back in Niall's house.

He misses the blond one already, he misses Liam and the little ones. Ben and Emma and Carla and Robby. It's not fair towards them to have lost another Uncle. And of course he misses Harry. If he could, he would have flown the plane back and run after Harry's car on the speedway to where ever he was going now, and stop him and- Louis sighs. He can't kiss him. He doesn't have the right to anymore.

When Louis lays in Zayn's arm at 1pm halfway in the flat halfway in the hallway, it's Louis' turn to cry. Thank God he has Zayn here. A part of home, he isn't alone.

* * *

Zayn is in a new relationship. He is been gone a year now. And he looks _good_. _Happy_. _Whole_.

Louis is holding a cup of tea in his hands while sitting on the balcony in the sun. Zayn is sitting next to him.

"Is it really Ok for you if I stay here for a while?" Louis asks.

Zayn laughs "I'll be disappointed if you won't. Lou, my home is your home. You can stay here until you die"

"That won't be long then" Louis blows into his steaming cup.

"It gets better, trust me" Zayn smiles at him promising and lays his hand on Louis' shoulder.

"You can meet with Dave, I don't want you to throw your whole life upside down because I'm here" Louis says.

"No, you come first. Always. I called Dave and he has to do some stuff anyways" Zayn assures.

Louis smiles and takes a sip of the hot tea before he rubbs over his burning eyes.

"Do you want to lay down for a while?" Zayn asks worried.

"Yeah, do- can you stay with me, I don't want to sleep alone" Louis says.

Zayn smiles "Of course Lou"

Louis follows his best friend into the bedroom, one minute later they lay in bed, cuddling.

"I'm glad you are here. I felt lonley" Zayn says honest.

"What about Dave?"

"He is awesome. But it's different with you. You are family"

"Maybe Dave will become your family too" Louis says and yawns.

"Maybe" Zayn agrees.

∞

Zayn takes Louis with him into his favorite club. They don't get drunk though, but Zayn sees a few of his new friends and introduces Louis to them. They are nice. Louis likes them. One of them has been eyeing him for the past half hour. Louis tries to ignore it and focus his attention on the blue haired guy talking about his trip to Italy a few weeks ago where he saw the pope driving by in an green convertiable.

But his eyes keep wondering back to the other man. Brown straight shoulder long hair, green eyes, cute nose and nice lips. "I'll be back" Louis says quiet to Zayn who is talking to a girl. Blond long hair, she is pretty. Zayn gives him a quick nodd and off he goes.

The man follows him. Like he had expected.

Louis lets the man blow him in the dirty and smelly bathroom. "My name is Henry, by the way" He smirks and presses a kiss to Louis' cheek before he walks off. Louis sighs and splashes some water onto his face. When was the last time he let someone blow him in a smelly bathroom of a club?

Oh yeah, six fucking years ago with Harry. He had been teasing him for _ages_. Well, _hours_ , during a row of interviews and a photoshoot they had during the day. After their duties they got send off, having the following day off before going to the studio again, so the boys decided to hit a club. Louis just wanted to get home and have Harry take care of him and finish what he had started at _6:46_ that morning.

"Come on Lou, it'll be fun" Harry had said and Louis tugged along. Thirty minutes later, his now ex-boyfriend / ex-fiance was blowing him in the toilets.

Good old times. Good old times.

Louis sighs and checks his phone. 3: _34am_ Louis rubbs his eyes, _what_? He groans and moves back towards the loud music and towards Zayn. He reaches for his friend's phone that he has in his pants and checks the time. 9: _35pm_ oh, right. Different Time zone.

Louis is about to lock the phone again and shove it back into his Zayn's pans when he spotts a message notification with the face of Liam. The picture of Liam' notification suddenly changes and shows a number **_52_**. Louis wrinkles his eyebrows and pulls the top line down to open another menue to see more detials. _52\. Unread. Messages. From. Liam._

Louis stares and then gets off his seat, takes Zayn by his ear and pulls him after him into a quiet corner where the music isn't too loud.

"Wtf, mate?" Zayn complains and gets away from Louis' grip and rubbs the hurting spot on his ear.

"You have fucking 52 unread messages from Liam. _Why_?"

Zayn looks down.

"Zayn!" Louis urges.

Zayn sighs in defead and Louis knows something happened. Something _bad_. Zayn never ignores Liam. He only did _once_ and that was because he had walked in on Liam eating his girlfriend out.

So Louis expects the worst. But not _that_ what is about to come.

Zayn reaches for a cigerrette and lights it.

"He had called me, two days ago" He starts and looks to the ground.

Louis sighs and takes the cig out of Zayn's hand, he knows he needs it aswell.

"He was so upset and drunk, a little. He said he had made out with this bloke at the club a couple hours ago and after the guy had ruined his trousers with his come, he just left and he was still hard. Danielle wasn't home, was at her Mom's with Robby. He suddenly asked if I could come over and finish it like before, I told him to hang up, but he didn't"

"So you talked him through it?" Louis asks careful.

"Well, yeah, it was both sided though"

Louis closes his eyes and breathes. "Alright, so you had phone sex with your ex-fuck-buddy-lover, _cool_ " Louis shruggs.

Zayn widens his eyes. "Lou! For fucks sake, _Me_ , being his best friend, and the fucking _best man_ at his wedding, should have hung up the phone before things escelated" The black haired boy yelled.

"No, it's not your job Zayn. To be fair with you, if Harry would call me up now and ask if I could talk him through a handjob I will fucking do that" Louis says.

Zayn looks at him. "But you two are different"

"No we are not" Louis says. "Just fucking text or call Liam before I will" Louis threatens.

Zayn looks down. "But not here, let's go home" The younger man says and Louis agrees.

It's 10:15 when they arrive back in Zayn's flat. Louis lights himself a cigarette and lays down on the couch.

It's the last one. He promises himself.

"It's great having you back" Zayn says and shoves Louis' legs to the side so he can sit down. The older man breathes out the smoke and lays his feed back down on Zayn's lap.

"I'm glad to be here too ZayZay" He smiles and hands the cigarette over.

Zayn smiles back and takes a drag before handing it back.

"Have you messaged Liam yet?"

"No" Zayn sighs and takes his phone out.

"What do I say? Fuck" Zayn leans forward and hides his face in his palms.

"You know what Harry and me did after we had a thing in the kitchen a few weeks after our breakup?"

Zayn looks up and shakes his head.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, there was nothing to say. Harry kissed me even afterwards and said if I need a helping hand anytime I can come to him as long as he is single"

"But Liam _isn't_ single, he is fucking _married_ "

Louis sighs and opens his mouth to say something when the phone rings.

Louis sees the picture of Liam in his costume he wore for 1D day light up the phone, he snorts.

"Fuck's sake now he is calling" Zayn swears.

"Just pick up the damn phone Zayn. What's the worst thing he can do? Bring it up? Say that Danielle does it better?"

"He wouldn't. He told me I was doing it better a few times, so" Zayn shruggs with a smug grin on his lips.

Louis shoves his foot into Zayn's rips. "Just pick up. It's fucking Liam, do you want to make him cry?"

"No" Zayn rubbs his face in his palms and then picks up. "Hey?"

Louis wiggles his eyebrows and grinns.

The black haired boy shows his friend on the couch the finger and leaves the room.

∞

Louis falls asleep on the couch waiting for Zayn to come back. It's 10:45pm when Louis checks his phone for the last time. No new message. No message from Harry. It's almost 5am where Harry is, he is probably fast asleep, spooning with Lila, maybe the little ones are with them in bed, sleeping deep and dreaming of what they are going to do when they wake up. It's a Sunday, maybe they will go to the park or drive to the sea.

But Louis is wrong. Because Harry is laying in bed, eyes open, sad and empty watching the moon and wondering what Louis is doing.

Louis gets pulled out of his dreamless sleep when he feels a blanket being laid over him. "Night Haz" is what he whispers before pulling the soft cover closer under his chinn. Something's wrong though. The duvet doesn't smell like Harry, it smells like Zayn, but before Louis can think about it any longer he falls back asleep.

This time he has a dream. A dream it reminds him of one he had a while back. He was once again in a white room but this time no children were laughing.

∞

"How did you sleep?" Zayn asks him the next morning during their breakfast.

"It was alright. Tonight I'm sleeping in your bed though"

Zayn laughs "You could have slept this night in my bed aswell"

"Well, I was waiting for you, but you didn't come back. I'll take it the call with Liam wasn't that bad then?" Louis smiles.

"Yeah, we actually didn't talk about it. He was asking about you, he says Hi. Robby misses you already"

"Yeah, he is a good lad, the little one"

"He is" Zayn agrees.

"I assume you hang out with Dave today?"

"Actually we both are"

" _We_?"

Zayn nods "Yes, you need to meet a few people, I'm not letting you cry in my flat until you die of lonleyness"

Louis smiles "Don't worry. So, then what are we doing with Dave?"

"I thought we are going into the park with his dog. It's a good place to meet people"

Louis nodds and finishes his tea.

"I'm gonna take a shower, alright?"

"Sure, we can go to the store too if you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna use your shampoo and then we'll see" Louis says before he disappears in the shower, it's where he decides, a visit at the tattoo parlour wouldn't be a bad idea.

As it turns out Dave is an asshole. Louis doesn't _see_ whatever Zayn sees. There weren't 5 seconds the man with red hair and cold grey eyes didn't have a cigar in his mouth. With him, Zayn won't have kids which he wants. And neither would Liam let Zayn have Robby for even one minute, as long as _that_ is around.

But Louis smiles and tries to be as nice as he can be. He does it _for_ Zayn. Because Zayn is happy and Louis is glad that Zayn moves on from Liam.

The dog though, Betty, is a german sheppard and Louis loves her. She is happy and runs after the ball that Louis throws in the park. She barks happily and her tale is wiggling so fast Louis can't see it anymore.

It's lunch time when they arrive at Zayn's flat. Louis really doesn't get it why Zayn rented himself a flat, he could have easily bought a house but Zayn says he prefers it small and nice.

"Don't you think it's time for a bigger flat? Big enough for me and you and Betty?" Dave asks and pulls Zayn onto his lap.

"I quite like this flat, though"

"You can leave it to _Lewis_ "

" _Loueh_ " Louis corrects under his breath while he walks into the kitchen to find beer.

"I don't want to leave him for now. He needs me"

" _I_ need you, too"

Zayn sighs "He is my best friend. He is still crying after his ex, I can't leave him, not now"

"You mean the brown haired one? They actually were dating?"

"Yeah, for six years"

"Who cheated? I think the curly one, he could easily-"

" _None_ of them cheated. We don't know why they broke up"

"I'm pretty sure that was the reason. The Curly one was hot, especially with the longer hair"

"You are talking about my best friend, Dave" Zayn sighs.

"Yeah, right, sorry. I tend to forget you were in the most famous boyband"

Zayn chuckles "Shut up, you know I hate it when you mention it" He says and hides his face in Dave's neck.

Louis gets back and sits two beer bottles down on the table.

"I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back" Louis says and reaches for his jacket.

"You don't have to leave, Lou" Zayn says and looks at his friend.

"Nah, walking is nice, I need to clear my head and call my Mom. See you later Z, you too Dave" Louis says and then heads outside.

He is waiting for the elevator to come when he hears a door close, footsteps coming closer and then they stop next to him. Louis looks up. A man, maybe in the middle thirties, beautiful brown eyes, blond hair, he wears a band shirt and jeans.

"Hey, you must be new. I haven't seen you here" The man says.

"Yeah, I'm Louis. Living with Zayn" He says and points to the door.

"Zayn is a good lad. He always lends me stuff when I'm out of food" He says

"You must be Charles then. Yeah, he informed me in case you were knocking while he is out"

The man laughs. "I guess you are off to explore the city then?"

Louis nods "Any suggestions?"

"If you give me half an hour I can show you some places"

"Sure"

"I just have to pick up the guitar from the shop and then I'm ready"

"Here is a music store?"

"Yes" Charles nods.

"Awesome. I have been looking for a keyboard"

"I can take you with me"

"That'd be great, thanks" Louis smiles.

Charles smiles back.

Maybe Louis will settle in faster than he thought.

∞

"Thank god you are alive" Zayn says as he sees Louis walking through the door. "I thought you got hit by a car"

"Nah, been to the music store with Charles, we were there longer than we thought. Got kicked out about an hour ago" Louis chuckles and pushes the big carton with the keyboard infront of him further into the room

"So, you spent the day with someone" Zayn wiggles his eyebrows and grinns at his friend.

"Yeah, he is cool. Had dinner too"

"Good, I'm happy for you but you better didn't buy a drumset" Zayn warns and eyes the rectengular carton.

"Nah, it's a keyboard. It even has headphones I can plugg in so you won't hear a single tone" Louis smiles and uses his key's to cut the tape so he can open it.

"Need any help?" Zayn asks and gets up off the couch.

"Yeah, help me lay it down so I can open it" Louis instrucs.

Zayn nods and obeys.

"It reminds me of the one Harry bought you a while back" Zayn says, eyeing the silver instrument.

"Yeah, it was silver aswell, but this one has darker soundboxes, see, and this is from Korg and Harry's was from Yamaha"

"Alright" Zayn says under his breath and watches Louis build up the stand. "You ate dinner you said?"

"Yes"

"So you are not hungry?"

Louis humms in agreement and sets the stand down infront of the big window wall before he walks back to the carton. "Can you help me with carrying the keyboard over?" Louis asks.

"Sure, just don't let it drop on my foot" Zayn says teasing.

"Ey, that was _one_ time and it was a giagentic golden picture frame _and_ Harry tickled me" Louis pouts.

"Still, I had crutches for a week" Zayn points out.

Louis snorts "You deserved it, you took the last garlic bread we had for lunch that day"

Zayn shruggs. "You still had to bring me meals in bed" he stucks his tongue out.

Louis smiles and rolls his eyes "I did it because _I love you_ "

"Aw" Zayn coos and sits his part of the keyboard down on the stand.

"You know, I heard you and Dave talking, and if you want to move in with him, then you can, you know. I don't want to be in your way of living your life"

"Lou, you aren't. I like this flat, it's nice and I have everything I need a few steps away and now _you_ are here too. You and me, the partners in crime are back" The black haired man cheers.

Louis laughs. "Now the only thing that is missing is Bus 1" Louis laughs.

"Yeah" Zayn agrees and smiles. "I know I have said it a million times already, but it's good to have you here"

"ZayZay" Louis sighs and embraces his best friend in a hug. "I am too. And I'm even happier that I can stay here"

"Always. Don't have a matching tattoo with you for fun" He shruggs.

Louis snorts. "Do you think I do?"

* * *

It's been a week since Louis is gone. And not even once Harry messaged him or called him. When Louis opens the messages with Harry, he is still shown with the messages they last had 10 days ago about the cat Emma found in the park and wanted to keep but because of Lila's cat allergy they had to leave it outside.

Louis is sitting infront of his keyboard. It's raining. It's been raining for the past days to match his mood. Zayn has been bringing him tea after tea and a pat to his shoulder every five minutes. Louis is glad Zayn is here.

Louis starts softly playing the tune of their own song. _They don't know about us_. He didn't plan on it, it just happened. His fingers playing the familiar tune by muscle memory.

"For gods sake Louis. _Stop_ " Zayn yells from the kitchen where he prepares dinner. They are having an early dinner today, they are going out today with Dave and Charles. Thank god Charles is coming too, he wouldn't have surived it with just the two.

"If you dare to play it _one_ more time I will throw the keyboard out of that window myself" Zayn threatens.

"It was _our_ song Zayn" Louis pouts. He wrote the song with Harry and Niall in the back of the tour bus. They had put everything in there, what they had felt back then, how strong they thought their love was. It's quite sad to play it now, knowing that everything they had is gone. Louis repeats the beginning again.

"And? Mirrors was mine and Liam's and do you see me playing it the whole time?" Zayn asks and wipes his hands on a towel while stepping into the door-less frame to get into the kitchen from the living area.

"No because you wouldn't know how to play any instrument to save your life"

"Hey! I know how to play the triangle _and_ Liam teached me some guitar"

"Wow, because _old mc donalds_ is such a difficult song to play" Louis teases and turns around to face his friend.

"Shut it. I can throw you out in seconds" Zayn says with a grin.

"You wouldn't kick me out ZayZay" Louis bashes his eyerlashes.

"Watch me" Zayn tries to be serious but failes.

"And anyways, you have fucking Liam tattooed on your arm, so, you are just being as pathetic"

"It's not Liam" Zayn bites nervous his lip.

"Babe. The fucking birth mark. The peace sign on his shirt he wore on the take me home tour. He always wears his sweaters around his waist"

"You are just jealous because I don't have a person representing you on my body" Zayn pouts.

"So you admit it that it's Liam. Aw. Try to explain _that_ to Dave"

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Set the table, dinner is ready"

Louis laughs and gets off his seat. He presses a kiss Zayn's cheek. "Don't worry, I won't tell Dave"

"Yeah, you better shut your mouth, I told him the girl represents my Mom"

Louis bursts out a laugh.

∞

The bowling area isn't too crowed, thank god. Louis lets himself drop into an uncomfortbale seat and takes a sip of the beer. It's gross.

"So, do we play teams or everyone vs everyone?" Dave asks.

"I'm for teams, because I suck at bowling" Charles says.

Louis laughs "Then you better won't be in mine, because I'm the worst at it"

"Yeah, that's true" Zayn agrees.

Louis glares at his friend and takes another sip of his beer.

"Well then, for old times sake, Zaynie?" Louis asks.

"When I suggested teams, I actually thought date against date" Dave says and holds eyecontact with Louis.

Louis rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. That idiot isn't worth it. If he wants to act like a pathetic twat then Louis can too. The war has offically begun.

"I remember last time we played date against date. Niall was pouting because he had to play on his own" Louis grinns and chooses a pink ball from the machine.

"Yeah, Liam and me won" Zayn smiles.

"You two always did, you were a great Team" Louis smiles and let's the ball roll over the lane. It rolls too far to the left and is caught in the channel. Since Louis sucks at Bowling he needs to play other cards and it works. He turns around and his grin widens as soon as he sees Dave glaring at him.

Louis: 1 >< Dave: 0

"Your throw was a joke _Tomlinson_. Let me show you how bowling works" Dave says and reaches for a black ball. It matches his personality Louis decides. _Boring_. _Cold_. And _Lifeless_.

Ok maybe he is exeggarating but he wouldn't be surprised if it would turn out that Dave is a vampire or some other dark fictional character.

Louis watches the black ball taking all pins down. Louis wants to scratch Dave's eyes out with his fingers.

Louis feels a comforting hand on his tigh, he looks to his left and locks eyes with Charles. Not a second later Charles eyes turn into a greenish-blueish color. His hair change into long soft brown curls that capture his face and pink lips showing off a smile with dimples.

"It's my turn I guess" Charles says and gets off his seat.

Louis lowers his eyes for a few moments.

 _Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out_.

When Louis looks back up he catches Zayn's warm brown eyes.

Great. He is worrying. _Again_. Louis smiles at him but he also knows his smile doesn't reach his eyes. It's more turned down than turned up.

 _It's Ok_ is what Zayn is mouthing from across the table.

Louis tries to swallow the lumb in his throat but it won't go away. He reaches for his drink and drinks half of the bottle but the lumb is still there. Still making his throat tighter than it really is. It's still as present as Harry's wet eyes that is burned into his mind as they said goodbye.

"I got us a few points" Charles sings happily and sits back down next to Louis.

Louis looks up and smiles. "6 Pins, not bad"

"Beginners luck" Dave spitts and reaches for his beer.

It's Zayn's turn, like expected he takes all down. He goes to high five Dave, but the other man pulls him into a kiss.

Louis looks away and clicks with his tongue before he gets up and takes a green ball. This round he knocks _one_ pin down. He is more than staisfied with himself. "See, just wait, you all are going down" Louis grinns and high fives Charles.

In overall the night was alright. Charles and the beer made things (Dave) much easier to handle.

It's past midnight when Louis finally closes the door to Zayn's flat behind himself.

"Thank God" He sighs.

"What? It wasn't too bad. Your total of the night were four pins" Zayn says.

"Yeah, I improved"

"And Charles seems to be really cool"

"Yeah he is nice" Louis says and makes his way into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Zayn follows him.

"Just _nice_?" Zayn asks innocenet.

"Well, he is cute and funny _and nice_ " Louis answers.

" _And_?"

Louis sets the glass back down and licks the rest of water off his lips.

"Would he come into the closer possible-boyfriend-selection?"

Louis sighs "I just come out of a releationship Zayn. Give me some time"

"Ok, then take your time. But I know for a fact that Charles is single _and_ that he likes tiny men with blue eyes and a funny personallity"

"I really appreciate it Zaynie that you worry about my personal life, but for _now_ I want to take things slow. Tom and me would have lasted longer, we took things too seriously too fast. I want to make it right this time"

"So you _do_ like Charles?"

"I _might_. But I have also only known him for a week now"

"Well it is longer than you have known Tom before you had Sex"

"Yes, but still. That's not normal you know. You first get to know someone. Then you become friends. Then you become _best_ friends. And _then_ you realize that your soulmate has been there all of those years and you will live happily ever after"

"What was that with you and Harry then? Did you go through the different stages from stranger to _you are my soulmate, let's get sappy matching tattooes before our 20th birthday_ in one day?"

"You see? _That's_ why we didn't last. If we would have given ourself time to get to know each other proberbly. Then we wouldn't have dated in the first place"

Zayn snorts and chockes on his spit. "Now you are just _lying_ to yourself"

Louis sighs "I'm going to bed. To _your_ bed. I'm tired"

"Alright. Warm the bed, I'll be right there babe" Zayn winks at Louis.

"Yeah, glad you came to your senses that I'm better than that _gangster from the bronx_ " Louis giggles and walks past Zayn.

"What does _that_ mean?" Zayn frowns and follows Louis into the bedroom.

"Babe, I say that as your best friend but Dave is- I think he might have some possessiv issues" Louis says and gets rid of his shirt and trousers.

Zayn sits on the bed and tucks his shoes off. "He might have a really strong protectivness. But to be honest, you weren't any different with Harry"

"Still, I just feel like, if you do something he doesn't agree with, he would get really mad" Louis says and lays down in the king sized bed.

Zayn gets next to him once he got rid of his clothing other than the boxers. " _No_ , I've been with him for the past three months, and he never yelled at me or anyone else. I think he just feels threatend because of you"

"If he feels threatend because of _me_ , then don't let _Liam_ near him. Because this is going to end with someone dead, and I 'm not talking about Liam"

Zayn laughs "Lou, we are all adults. We aren't 21 anymore being in love for the first time"

"How right you are bro" Louis agrees.

" _Pal_ " Zayn teases

"And _yet_ we are laying half naked next to each other"

Zayn snorts "Shut up. We have to leave early tomorrow for some shopping. You are going to die if you decide to do your grocery shopping at 2pm"

"Alright, good night Zaynie"

"Night Lou"

"I didn't brush my teeth" Zayn complaints.

" _And_? It's not like we are going to make out in the morning right after we have woken up"

"True" Zayn sighs and shuffels until he is comfortable.

Louis can't fall asleep. He is starring at his messages with Harry. He sees the green tick, showing he is online, but none of them is typing. He clicks Harry's profile picture to make it bigger. He smiles. It's a picture of him and the little ones. He exists the picture and is about to close the message box when he sees three dots, Harry is typing.

 _Harry is typing_.

Louis bites his lip and waits. The typing stopps. Louis feels his heart skip in his chest. He waits, but nothing happens.

One minute passes

Another does too

Louis can't take it any longer.

_I saw you typing you know?_

**Yeah, I know…**

**Sorry, I don't want to keep you up, it's in the middle of the night were you are**

_How was your sunday?_

**Alright. Ben and Emma keep asking about you. What do I tell them?**

_You didn't tell them I moved?_

**Can't**

**Emma told me you are like Daddy #2 ever since she stayed over…**

_She told me. Said I was like a Dad to her, just better ;)_

**Rude..she still prefers my waffles over yours tho :P**

_I totally agree with her, frozen waffles don't come close to yours_

_You typed something but never send it_

**Doesn't matter**

_Yes it does_

**It's not that important**

_TELL ME_

**Jeez, don't need to yell :(**

_Sorry xx_

**Idiot :D**

_If I wake Zayn up with my cries then it's your fault_

**Nah, Zayn doesn't wake up that easily.**

_True. Someone could shoot me and he wouldn't wake up, he would tell me to be quiet_

**He would**

_Thanks, I feel the love_

**You know I'm just teasing xo**

_So what was it you wanted to tell me?_

**Heard the Script is coming to Leeds for a concert, on June the 11th next year, want to go?**

_Of course. It's gonna be our last trip before you are a married man!! We need to celebrate it!!_

**So, will you come down then for the day?**

_Since it's going to be our last trip you being un-married. And me being your best man, we should go for a couple of days, for old times sake, just you and me.._

**Yeah, I'd like that..you and me.**

_Good.._

_Miss you Haz_

**Miss you too Lou, gotta go, Emma and Ben are up and want to have breakfast.**

_Ok Give them a kiss from me, maybe we can skype sometime this week?_

**Yeah, we'll talk later**

**Good night Lou**

_Alright, Good morning Haz_

**Haha love you idiot**

_Love you too puppet_

And five minutes later, Louis is asleep.

* * *

Louis wakes up with a smile. The sun looks young and fresh and like it had just come out and he feels good. He feels _amazing_. He feels like he could shoot spider webs out of his wrists and fly with them through the city from skyscraper to skyscraper. He kicks the duvet off and gets up. His barefeed leaving a sound behind him on the floor.

"Good morning sunshine" Louis smiles and enters the living area. Zayn is sitting on the couch and turns his head to look at Louis. "Good morning to you too" Zayn says and looks back to the TV.

Louis bends over the back of the couch and presses a kiss to Zayn's cheek.

"Wow, with what do I deserve this much love before you had breakfast?" Zayn teases.

"Am I not allowed to shower my best firend in love?" Louis says hurt and climbes over the backrest to sit next to the other man.

"I have left you some eggs" Zayn says.

"Aweome, thanks" Louis cheers.

"Mind telling me why you are so happy?"

"Was talking to Harry. We made plans"

"Good for you. But you do know that there is the atlantic ocean between you?"

"Not for today" Louis snorts. "The Script is playing in england next year in june, we are going, for a few days, just him and me"

"Well, that either ends with you two naked in the bed or- no, this _definitely_ is ending with you two naked in bed "

"No. Harry isn't a cheater. He loves Lila, he is a father _and_ I am his best man. I'm making sure he is keeping his dick in his pants, far away from everyone only _looking_ at him"

"What about you though?"

" _I_ have self control"

"Let me remind you of a song called _no control_ you wrote about morning sex _with_ Harry"

"I was _young_. I was a _child_. I am not who I was all those years ago. Next to you is sitting a new man. Who is going a new way"

"Sounds determined"

"I _feel_ determined. I feel _ready_ "

" _Ready to run?_ "

"Zayn _please_ , enough puns with our own songs" Louis frowns.

"But they were good, weren't they?"

Louis ignores him and gets off the couch. "You said you have left me some eggs?"

"Yeah, on the stove" Zayn laughs to himself. "Liam would have appreciated my jokes" he calls after Louis.

"He _also_ appreciates your dick" Louis yells from the kitchen.

"That was rude" Zayn pouts.

"You know I love you" Louis says while he is preparing himself a plate in the kitchen.

"You only say that because I made you food"

"Not true. You also let me stay in your flat that _you_ pay even though I could easily buy my own flat in the same building"

"You'd end up in my flat anyways for the entire time _because_ of the food"

"Where have you been the last seven years I have been living on my own?" Louis asks and comes back into the living room with a full plate with eggs, two toasts and one beer in his hand.

"Most of the time at home, cooking _enough_ so you had something if you would show up infront of my door"

"And _that's_ why you are my favorite" Louis smiles and blows a kiss over to Zayn.

"Shut up and eat so we can go to the grocery store" Zayn shakes his head with a fond smile.

∞

"I am meeting Charles for lunch" Louis says after he closed the pastry where he had put the groceries.

"Alright. Have fun, I'll be meeting Dave"

"Ok, you have my number on speed dial?"

Zayn eyes him. "I am old enough to take care of myself"

"I know. I'm just saying" Louis raises his hands in defead.

"Yeah, I know. I know you only care and I'm glad that you do" Zayn smiles. "But don't worry. Dave is a good guy. Once you get to know him better you will see it too"

"Alright, I'll give him a chance"

Zayn smiles.

Louis smiles back and hugs his friend. "But he should too. I'm not too bad, am I?" Louis raises his eyebrow.

"You are the _best_. I will talk to him. You have fun with Charles, I'll see you later"

"Have fun with Dave" Louis says. And he means it. But there is still a warning in his head that tells him differently.

∞

Louis can't stuck to his _plan_. He does end up with Charles in bed, kissing his lips red, sucking his neck until it's purple and making him come twice. Because it had been _a week_ and that must be enough.

And he likes Charles.

He really does.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Charles asks while he draws patterns on Louis' chest.

"Yeah. I'd stay for the night too" Louis jokes.

"I'd let you. I'd tuck you in and kiss you goodnight and read you a goodnight story"

"The offer sounds great" Louis smiles.

"Well then it's settled. Welcome to hotel Charles. Enjoy your stay"

"I am" Louis smiles.

"Good" Charles sits up and looks down at Louis.

"But I'm not tipping you with money" Louis grinns.

Charles smiles and raises one eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah" Louis says pulls Charles down. The other man is supporting his weight off Louis by pressing his fists into the matress. Louis closes the gap and kiss him.

∞

It's the next day and the sun is going down and Louis had gotten the fifth message from Zayn asking if he will come over so they can skype Harry.

"I didn't expect you to be gone for a day when you said you'd go over to Charles before noon" Zayn says and sets up the laptop ontop of the table infront of the couch.

"Yeah, well, he offered me to stay"

Zayn smiles "It's alright. I stayed the night at Dave's aswell.

"Good for you" Louis smiles and sits down next to his friend. Ten minutes later Harry's face is on the screen. Eyes shining, smile showing off his dimples and a wave with his hand.

"Lou, hey" Harry says.

"Hey H" Louis waves back and leans forward.

"Oh Hi Zayn, good to see you too" Zayn teases and shoves Louis to the side to be in the frame again.

Harry laughs "Hey Zayn"

"Hey Harry" Zayn smiles.

"How have you been Curly?" Louis asks.

"Good, and you?"

"Same"

"He spent the entire night with our neighbor, he should be better than good" Zayn interrupts.

"Oh" Harry raises his eyebrows. "What's his name?"

"Charles" Louis answers.

Harry looks down into his lap and bites his lip.

"How are the little ones?" Zayn asks.

Harry shruggs. "They haven't slept well for the past week. They come into our room in the middle of the night and get me to stay with them in theirs"

"Why?" Louis asks.

"I don't know. They ask me stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Stuff about you…us"

"Well, it was olbvoius that they would catch on to something sooner or later" Zayn interrupts.

"I know, but not that soon" Harry sighs.

"You know, if Lila would get over it that you and Louis were a thing, then Emma and Ben would have never suspected anything" Zayn says.

Harry rubbs his eyes. "It's not _all_ Lila's fault. If I would have just let them call Lou 'Uncle' aswell then-"

"Then what?" Zayn says. "That wouldn't have changed your tattoo's or Lila's jealousy" Zayn says.

"Lila isn't jealous" Harry and Louis say at the same time.

Zayn opens his mouth to say something but closes it at soon as he sees two young faces showing up on the screen.

"Lou, uncle Zee" The two say

"Hey" The men say and wave.

"Come home. Both of you" Emma pouts.

"Yeah, come home" Ben echo's his sister.

"We'll be coming down to visit soon, promise" Zayn smiles.

"How about you come now and the visit is going until forever?" Emma beams.

All three men laugh. They talk for a few more hours, until Lila gets home and demands Harry to help her to cook dinner.

After they have disconnected Zayn eyes Louis curious.

"What?" Louis asks and leans back against the backrest of the couch.

"Nothing" Zayn shruggs. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?"

"Usually you want to strangle Lila after she made Harry stop talking to you"

"Don't be ridiculous" Louis says. "I have never wanted to strangle her" Louis says and gets up off the couch and sits down infront of his keyboard.

"If you say so" Zayn says and listens to the random melody Louis plays.

"How was your day with Dave?" Louis asks while letting his fingers play a random accord.

"Good" Zayn smiles.

"Have you talked to Liam lately?"

"Yeah, yesterday actually. He send me this picture of Robby covered in mashed potatoes" Zayn chuckles.

"He send me that too"

"I miss him" Zayn says then.

"Liam or Robby?" Louis teases.

"Both" Zayn admits.

Louis smiles and gets up to hug his friend. "You do know it's 25°C in this flat right? Why do you wear a vest?"

"I'm cold, think I'm coming down with something" Zayn shruggs and looks down while pulling on his sleeves.

Louis lays his palm on Zayn's forehead. "Do you want a tea á la Louis?"

Zayn smiles "I'd love to, but I'm meeting Dave in about ten minutes"

"No, you stay in today. Let's have one of our Spiderman marathon. What do you think?" Louis suggests.

"Sounds great, but-"  
"No but's. Today it's you and me. You can hang out with Dave tomorrow again" Louis says and gets Zayn's phone that lays on the kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" Zayn asks.

"I'm letting Dave know that you stay in" Louis says and starts typing a message.

Zayn wants to protest but leaves it alone.

"Put a movie in, I will get the tea" Louis sings and disappears in the kitchen.

* * *

It's been two months since Louis left.

"Are you drunk?" Louis asks worried while he is talking to Niall on skype.

"Just a bit bro. Carla is with Mom for the weekend. Gotta have fun with myself. Since you and Zayn aren't here. Liam went to his sisters birthday party. Harry is with Lila and the kids"

"Listen, just because things didn't work out with Rebecca doesn't mean you will never find a girlfriend" Louis sighs.

"Nah, don't want one anyways. Just me and Carla. Just the two of us"

"Alright. I'm meeting Charles in a bit, you take care of yourself and Carla, alright?" Louis asks.

"Yes, same for you and Zayn"

"I will, we'll talk later Ni"

"Yeah Lou, bye"

"Bye"

Louis lets his hand glide through his hair while he reaches for his phone. He sends Harry a text.

_Please check on Niall later. He has been drinking._

**I will.**

Louis sighs. They don't have long and deep conversations anymore. But that's what Louis needed to let go. He feels better everyday and every time they skype it hurts less.

The man reaches for his key's and his wallet and is about to walk out of the door when the door opens from the other side. Showing Zayn, with a black eye.

"Z" Louis says and drops everything before reaching for the other man.

"I'm fine Lou. Just-"

"He thought it was a good idea trying to stop children throwing stones. This one fucker threw the stone right at his eye" Dave says flat and lays his arm around Zayn who looks down.

Louis raises his eyebrow and looks over at Zayn who nodds. Not meeting his eye.

"Well let me get something for your eye" Louis says and stares at Dave before he turns around and walks into the kitchen.

"What did Niall say? How is he and Carla?" Zayn asks when Louis is back and hands him an ice back.

Dave pushes the smaller one to the side and sits down next to Zayn on the couch and kisses his cheek before holding the ice to the eye.

"Carla is with Maura for the weekend" Is all that Louis says. He will tell Zayn the details later today. When Dave isn't around.

"Didn't you want to go to Charles?" Dave asks then.

Louis glares at him. "It's none of your business where I wanted to go or if I'm going"

"You can go, I'll take care of Zayn's eye"

"Well you should have _before_ he got hit with the stone" Louis gifts.

"No it's fine Lou. Really. Say hi to Charles from me, alright?" Zayn says. His hurting eye is tearing now.

"But-"

"No. Dave is with me. I'll be fine" Zayn says.

Louis exchanges looks with the two. "Alright. But if you need anything. Just give me a ring" He looks at Zayn who nodds.

"I'll see you later Zee. Asian for dinner?" Louis asks.

Zayn smiles and nodds.

"No actually. I'm having dinner with Zayn and maybe we'll watch a movie at mine" Dave says.

Louis ignores him. "I will call you later _Zee_ " He says and smiles at his best friend who smiles back.

∞

"I don't trust this Dave at all" Louis says while laying his head down on Charles shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because he scares me. Everytime I try to make plans with Zayn infront of him he says _no, Zayn is staying with me_. He acts like a cunt"

Charles giggles "You talked with Niall today?"

Louis blushes "Yeah, for three hours I think"

"You miss him, don't you?"

"I do"

"Do you want to move back?"

"Not at the moment. I have you here. And Zayn. I don't want to leave"

"If Zayn would leave, would you too?"

Louis bites his lip.

"Zayn is the reason why you came, isn't he?"

"He is part of it. I wanted to move somewhere, where I'm not alone. And Zayn was here and now you are here too"

"Why did you want to leave in the first place?" Charles asks and moves his finger over the rope tattoo.

Louis hasn't told Charles. Louis doesn't know how, but Charles has no idea that he was in a band and sold out _Stadiums_ all over the world. Maybe it's a good thing too. He never once brought up Harry.

Louis talked to Zayn about it. He said _yours and Charles relationship only can grow if you tell him about you and Harry. No secrets._

"Because of my ex" Louis says then and while watching Charles thumb move along the rope.

"Why? Didn't he leave you alone? Did he stalk you?"

"No" Louis giggles. "We stayed friends afterwards. Best friends, actually. I'm gonna be the best man at his wedding"

"Oh" Charles says. "You left to move on?"

"Yeah" Louis nodds.

"The tattoos" Charles says then and bites his lip.

"Are complementary with _his_ " Louis finishes Charles. "But I'm moving on and I'm having an appointment at the tattoo parlour with Zayn tomorrow"

"Why? I like your tattoos nontheless"

"I'm not doing this because of you. I'm doing this for myself. I don't want to be reminded every time I look at my own reflection of my ex"

"True" Charles says.

∞

Louis opens the door to his and Zayn's flat. It's 2pm. At four, they have the appointment at the tattoo parlour. Louis didn't plan falling asleep on Charles shoulder, but he did and he is glad he woke up in the same position. Charles still holding him like Harry used to.

"Zee?" Louis calls into the flat and looks around. Nothing. No one. The flat is empty. The man reaches for his phone and diales Zayn's number. By the third ring Dave picks up. _Zayn is still asleep. I will drive him to the parlour on time, don't worry_ and then he hangs up without letting Louis say something.

Louis gets a notification on his phone. From Liam.

**Did Zayn tell you something? Is he mad at me?"**

_No why? He tells me everyday about your conversations?_

**What conversations? He hasn't answered my messags in the past week.**

_What?_

**Is everything alright with him? I'm worried.**

_Not only you. I will see him today at the tattoo parlour.._

**Alright, can you message me if everything is alright then?"**

_I will. Don't worry._

**Awesome…Are you getting new matching tattoo's with your new flame?**

_Nah. I'm never getting matching tattoos with a boyfriend ever again lmao. I'm going to cover the rope tattoo_

**What?????????????**

_Yeah, I have to start somewhere right?_

**But**

_No buts Li. It's time to move on. It's just another step._

**If you say so, does Zayn know?**

_Know what?_

**That you want to cover the rope tattoo**

_Not yet. Will today._

**Well then, tell him I said Hi.**

_I will. Give Robby a kiss from both of us._

**I sure will, talk to you later Lou.**

∞

Louis waits impatiently infront of the tattoo parlour. It's 4:15pm when he finally sees a car park at the curb and Zayn is getting out of the car.

"I'll pick you up later Zayn"

Zayn nodds "Ok" is all he says and gives Dave a quick kiss. "I will text you when we are done" Zayn says.

"Actually I wanted to have Zayn for myself today" Louis says and crosses his arms infront of his chest while starring into the car.

"Excuse me?" Dave asks.

"You have heard me. You will get through one night without Zayn" Louis demands.

Dave narrows his eyes at the other man.

"Zayn, I will pick you up for a picnic tomorrow at 12"

"Alright. I'll be ready" Zayn says and is about to get out of the car when Dave reaches for his wrist.

Louis wrinkles his eyebrows at that.

Dave leans in and kisses Zayns lips for a moment before pulling away. "See you tomorrow love"

"See you tomorrow" Zayn smiles and then climbs out of the car. He waits until the car has pulled away when he turns to face Louis.

"Let's go inside" Zayn says and opens the door to the parlour. "What are you planning on getting?" Zayn asks curious.

"I want to cover the rope tattoo" Louis shruggs with his shoulders and reaches for a tattoo examples folder.

"Really?" Zayn asks surprised.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I drew the batman sign, it's cool" Zayn says excited and pulls a picture out of his pants.

"Nice" Louis smiles. "Where do you want it?"

"On my leg, since my arms are full" Zayn chuckles.

Louis laughs and looks through the different tattoos in the folder infront of him. "What do you think about the spider web?" Louis asks and points to a picture.

"Looks nice" Zayn says and looks back on his drawing.

The guy who is going to draw their tattoos is bald and in his middle 30s. His name is Bug. Or at least that's how he introduced himself.

Zayn is the first one to get tatted.

"I was talking to Liam today" Louis says.

"Oh" Zayn asks and catches Louis' eyes. Zayn looks surprised and hopful?

"He asks why you aren't answering him?"

"Oh" Zayn says again and reaches for his phone in his pants. "When I'm with Dave time _flies_. I will message him right back" Zayn says and starts typing.

"Where did the bloddy t-shirt come from I found two days ago when I cleaned up?" Louis asks then.

Zayn stopps typing and looks up. "Which bloddy t-shirt?"

"I found your yellow t-shirt in the paper bin when I brought the trash outside"

"Oh that" Zayn says and laughs nervous. "I was playing with Bella and then she bit me"

"She bit you?" Louis asks and raises his eyebrow.

"Yes. Dave grounded her for it" Zayn says and starts watching the guy drawing the tattoo into his skin.

Louis sighs.

One hour later and Zayn's tattoo is finished and Louis sits on the chair. He sees the blue pen marks over his rope tattoo.

"Are you sure you want that?" Zayn asks and eyes his friend worried.

"Yes. It's time Zayn" Louis says determined and nodds to the guy that he can start.

Louis closes his eyes and feels the stitch of the needle in his skin. His heart is racing and he starts feeling sick. He opens his eyes again and sees a black line, getting closer and closer to the rope tattoo.

Louis pulls his arm away. " _No_ " He says then and rubbing over the new fresh black line, trying to get rid of it but he fails.

Bugs pulls away and sets the needle down.

Louis sighs and stares at the rope tattoo. He remembers when he went to get it. Harry's and his word while planning this tattoo was _forever_.

Louis gets up off the chair and is out of the building in a second.

Zayn sighs and hands Bugs a two hundret bill before he follows his friend.

Louis is standing outside, smoking a cigarette.

Zayn lays his hand on Louis' shoulder. "Can I do something for you?"

"No" Louis shakes his head.

"No one expects you to get rid of any tattoos to delete Harry out of your life" Zayn says.

"It's just a step of moving on" Louis shakes his head.

"But a big one Lou. It's not just a tattoo. It's a part of you _and_ Harry"

"But there is no _me and Harry_ "

"Of course there is" Zayn says.

Louis looks up. "Charles will break up with me, I told him I was going to get rid of it"

"If Charles is breaking up with you because of that, then he isn't worth getting rid of it in the first place" Zayn says.

Louis looks up. "And if Dave is against you talking to Liam then he isn't worth it either to _not_ talk to Liam"

Zayn drops his hand and looks down. "Lou. I'm just not having time to talk to anyone else other than Dave. That's a _good_ thing. Dave is all I need"

"You don't even need _me_?" Louis pouts.

Zayn snorts. "I didn't mean it like that"

"I know" Louis smiles and pats Zayn's shoulder.

The man presses his eyes together and takes a step back.

Louis eyes him curious.

"Let's go home and order a pizza. I'm hungry" Zayn says.

Louis sighs but agrees.

* * *

The trip back to england doesn't go as planned. Zayn has a bandage on his right hand and Louis covered his 'line' tattoo with a smiley.

"What happened to your hand?" Is the first thing Liam asks after he had pulled away from Zayn in the airport.

"Tried to built a cupboard and hit my hand with the hammer instead of the nail" Zayn shruggs and focuses his eyes on the floor.

"What an idiot" Niall laughs.

Louis and Liam join in.

"I missed you my blond friend" Louis says and embraces his friend once more.

"I missed you too Lou-pouh" Niall laughs and holds the older man.

"Let's go, Harry is at Louis' new house with the kids. They can't wait to see you again" Liam clapps excited his hands and then the three make their way towards the car.

Louis watches the landscape pass by. A warm feeling is settling in his stomach. He feels like he just came back home after a few weeks of vacation. Louis sighs when Liam doesn't turn at the traffic light to get to his and Harry's house, but instead, drives straight through the intersection.

Louis freezes, he can't feel his legs or his arms after Liam parked infront of the garage of his new house. It still looks the same. The car door at his right opens and Zayn pulls him out by his hand.

Harry is in the house.

Carla, Emma, Ben and Robby are in there too. Maybe Lila too.

Liam opens the door, Zayn follows right after him. Niall is standing behind Louis with a comforting hand on his shoulder, guiding him inside. He hears the kids happy laughter, they must have spotted Zayn now.

The first one though that Louis sees is Harry. Harry was already looking at him. He has his long hair tied in a bun while standing near the window that faces the front porch. Louis reaches out and then he is in Harry's arms. After two months. It suddenly feels like he had been gone for five years.

Louis doesn't notice that he is crying. He also doesn't realize that Harry is crying until he feels a sob coming out of the younger man's throat.

"Lou" Louis hears three young voices next to him. He drops one of his arms to pet each one of the little ones on the head whlie pressing his face into Harry's neck.

"Carla, come over and show uncle Zayn your loose tooth" Niall says and Louis feels someone letting go of him.

"Ben and Emma, how about you get the pictures you drew?" Liam says.

The two obey and let go of Louis aswell. The man lays his other arm around Harry again.

"I missed you so much" Harry says and pulls away.

"I missed you too" Louis says and wipes his tears away. Harry does too.

"Crazy, huh, it's only been two months" Harry says.

Louis chuckles. "Yeah. Only two months"

The two men join the others on the floor. It's just now when he sees Lila among them.

"Hey" He says.

"Hey" She says back.

"Uncle Lou" Carla says and runs into her godfathers arms.

"Hey pretty. Gosh you have grown so much"

The girl giggles.

"Have you been watching over Daddy?" Louis asks.

The girl nods "I have"

"She does, she is a big girl" Niall smiles and drinks from his beer.

"You are" Louis smiles and kisses her cheek.

Ben and Emma come back running into the room with each a paper in their hand.

"Lou, can I hug you now?" Emma asks and opens her arms.

"Of course love, always, come here" Louis smiles.

The girl laughs and sits down on his lap.

"I'm glad you finally came back from your vacation" She sighs and lays her head down on the man's shoulder.

Louis sighs but doesn't say anything.

"Me too Lou" Ben pouts.

Louis laughs and moves Emma to the side so he can hug Ben aswell.

"You two have been watching over Daddy?" Louis asks.

"Yes, well, we try. I heard him cry once" Emma whispers the last part.

Louis swallows. "You should make him a tea and put two shaped sugar hearts into it. He keeps them in the blue box in the kitchen next to the tea and hold him as tight as you can" Louis whispers back to her.

∞

It's half past eleven pm and Louis is standing outside after reading to the kids a story. It's cold, october is soon and in two days Robby is turning one. Which is the reason why him and Zayn flew over.

"Have you talked to Charles?"

Harry. He is holding a duvet around him to keep himself warm

"Yeah" Louis smiles, he doesn't take his eyes off the moon though.

"Here, I-" Harry says and lays the duvet around Louis aswell.

"Oh, thanks" Louis says and holds the edge himself. Harry is standing next to him. Shoulder by shoulder, watching the moon.

"I thought the next time I'd see you is when we go to see The Script next year" Harry says.

"God no. Have you an idea how long that is" Louis says.

" _Very long_ "

"It's way _too_ long to not see you, and anyways. I don't think you would have gotten away with the _he is just on vacation_ excuse you told the little ones"

Harry giggles "Yeah, definitely wouldn't have. When are you leaving again?" Harry asks then.

Louis looks at him. "I just arrived, or are you trying to get rid of me?" Louis teases.

"No, never" Harry says and locks eyes with Louis.

He means it.

"I know H"

"So how are things in America?" Harry asks.

"Good. Charles is awesome. I love the flat Zayn and me have"

"What about Dave though?"

Louis sighs "I don't know. He is special. I don't know how to feel about him"

"Special in the good or bad way?" Harry asks.

Louis doesn't answer.

"You know you can tell me everything Lou. Did you two-"

"Oh-fuck-no" Louis interrupts and turns around, making sure no one is behind them.

"I just always feel aware when he is with Zayn"

"Are you worried that he hurts him?" Harry asks.

"Not like that, no. He is just always so demanding the whole time like, _today Zayn is with me. You can hang out with him from five until seven tomorrow and then I'm picking him back up because we have dinner_ "

"But doesn't all abusive relationships start like that?" Harry asks.

"Don't say abusive please. Zayn would tell me if Dave would hurt him or make him feel uncomfortbale"

"What if he is scared?" Harry asks.

"No. Dave might be an arshole but-"

"I know you have thought about it too, Lou" Harry says.

"Fuck, I just need one person to tell me that I'm exaggerating this" Louis says.

"But what if you are not? Zayn needs _us_ then"

"I tried to. But he isn't telling me anything. Maybe he will talk to Liam. I hope he will"

"Let's go inside alright?"

"Yeah, it's getting quite cold" Louis smiles.

Harry smiles back.

∞

Louis eyes Niall worried while the blond man is opening yet another beer bottle. He is already quite tipsy. Too tipsy. The five made a promise to never drink more than two beers when the kids are around. Niall is on his fifth now.

"Slow down. You have already had enough Ni" Louis says and reaches for the bottle.

"But you are back Lou, and Zayn too, we gotta celebrate"

"Then let's celebrate without having an hangover tomorrow. Remember, tomorrow is Robby's first birthday"

"Right, the baby isn't going to be a baby anymore" Niall cheers.

Liam laughs "The baby is still a baby though" Liam takes the bottle that Louis hands him and walks into the kitchen.

"Look Lou, Robby is so happy because Zayn is back" Niall says happy and looks at the baby on Zayn's lap laughing at the man.

"Yeah, he is" Louis smiles and patts his blond friend on the shoulder.

"I am too, you know" Niall says and lays his head on Louis' shoulder.

"I'm glad we are here too"

"Are you staying then?" Niall asks.

Louis doesn't answer.

"Next time you go on vacation you have to take me with you" Carla says then.

"Me too" Emma says excited.

"I wanna come too" Ben adds.

"And Robby has to come too" Carla says and sits down next to Zayn to pet Robby's head who is now smiling at the girl.

Robby clapps his hands and laughs.

"What about your Dad's though? We can't just leave them alone" Louis says.

"They are coming too" Emma says.

"You are more than welcome to come and visit us in our flat. There is enough space for all of you" Zayn says.

"But visit isn't the same" Ben pouts.

"They are always ending so soon" Carla says.

"Hey, for now we are here. Zayn and me will stay for a few more days" Louis says.

"Why can't you just _stay_?" Emma says and sits down in Louis' lap.

"Because I have someone over there who I don't want to miss" Louis says.

"And I do too" Zayn adds.

"What about _us_ though?" Ben asks and looks at the older man.

"You guys are family. I won't ever have to miss you because you are always with me" Louis says.

"But how when we are not there?" Carla asks.

"We are always together. Right there" Louis says and points to Carla's heart.

∞

They celebrate Robby's birthday like he turned 21 and not 1. But the kids have fun with the grape juice that looks like wine and they play the top 50 kids songs. Songs included like the macarena and the head and shoulders song. The disco ball on the cealing is bringing the four kids into dancing mood.

For lunch they have cake and muffins and for dinner they have sausages and ketchup and buns.

It's fun. Everyone is having a good time. Until Louis stumbles over a drunk Niall.

"Where did you even get the beer from?" Louis asks and takes, once again, the bottle out of Niall's grip.

"Found it" The man shruggs.

Louis sighs and walks into the kitchen. The music isn't heard here. The man pours the rest of the bottle into the sink.

"What are you doing?"

It's Harry.

"Pouring beer away" Louis says.

"Was Niall drinking again?" Harry asks worried.

"Yes" Louis answers and sits the empty bottle down on the counter.

"Do you know if, if he is doing it more often?"

Harry shruggs. "After you texted me about Niall, I went to check on him right away, he was asleep though. Got rid of the rest of the beer I could find. He seems fine when he is picking up Carla or when I pick up the little ones. Niall knows how much he can drink. He is just too excited to have you and Zayn back" Harry assures with a smile.

Louis smiles back. "You are right. Niall's always been quite the wild one"

"Yeah. And he always knew when to stop. He knows his limits" Harry says calm.

"Let's go back and celebrate. Robby is _one_ " Louis cheers.

Harry laughs and follows Louis out of the kitchen.

∞

The next few days are fun. Louis could have stayed a couple more days longer. It's two am and the door just fell shut. Leaving Louis and Zayn alone.

"I will fly home tomorrow. I miss Dave, a lot and his parents have invited us for dinner"

Louis bites his lip and nods. "Alright, then we'll go together"

One side tells Louis to stay but the other side tells him to go with Zayn. And he misses Charles. Maybe not as much as he wishes he would.

Zayn smiles. "Awesome. I'll book us a flight" Zayn beams and gets his phone out.

Louis smiles and gets his phone out, he texts Charles.

_Coming home tomorrow, yay :)_

 

∞

Harry looks like someone punshed him in the face after Louis told him he was leaving by the afternoon. It's only four more hours. Four more hours to say goodbye until June next year.

Harry looks down. "I thought you'd stay at least until the weekend"

"I planned to but- I miss Charles I want to go back home" Louis says.

Harry nodds. "Sure, I understand. But you will be back for the Concert?"

"I will. I promise you. On the 7th I will stay right here, with the car, ready to go on our last adventure as both unmarried best friends" Louis says.

Harry smiles. "But it's a long time until then"

"Just two more seasons" Louis says.

"Two more seasons" Harry repeats.

Louis reaches out and hugs the younger man.

The goodbyes are hard, harder then they were the first time. They are standing infront of Louis' house the taxi is already waiting.

Fifteen minutes later then planned the door to the Taxi falls shut and the Taxi pulls away, taking Louis and Zayn to the airport, leaving the other three with the little ones behind.

* * *

_Louis feels a familiar smell hit his face. He doesn´t need to open his eyes to know who it is. Harry. His nose bumbs against his own, then the nose is moving over to his cheek and up where it stops underneath his eyes. Soft lips lay down on Louis´cheek bone._

Louis waks up. Awesome. The dream he had on his six month anniversary with Charles is about Harry. He turns over to look at the man next to him. He is perfect. Maybe that´s the problem. Charles is too perfect for him.

When Louis told him that he couldn't cover the rope tattoo, he just held him and told him it's alright.

When Louis starts talking about Harry and the little ones, he just smiles and listens and tells him that he can understand why they stayed best friends.

When Louis plays a sad melody on his keyboard in his and Zayn's flat, Charles will kiss his cheek and tell him that the ones at home miss him just as much and that he always has the option to go.

But Louis doesn't.

"Good morning sleepy head" Louis smiles at Charles once the other man opens his eyes.

"Good morning early bird" Charles smiles back.

Louis giggles and kisses his lips.

"Happy six months with the weird british lad" Louis says inbetween the kiss.

"Happy six months with the hot american" Charles chuckles.

Louis snorts. "You are so sure about yourself. Do you know that?"

"Of course, I'm with someone who sold out stadiums"

"Yeah, but it wasn't just me. The boys and me did it. Together. It was us against the world"

Charles sighs. "You have been through so much"

Louis looks at him. "I have. Everyone has to carry their own bag, you know"

"Yeah, but, what you have been through _with_ Harry. It's just really inspireing you know"

Louis bites his lip. "I'll go over at mine's and get showered and stuff. Meet me at the elevator?"

Charles nods.

"The last one has to pay dinner" Louis grinns.

"Alright" Charles snorts and watched Louis leaving the bed in only his boxers.

Louis finds a pair of joggy pans and a t-shirt in the living room and puts it on. It's cold since it's february.

Louis opens the door to the flat and freezes in his way. Before he can do anything else, he has three children running towards him, hugging whatever they can get a hold of.

"Surpirse" They echo

Louis looks around the room and locks eyes with Harry, Niall and Liam.

Bad timing.

Really bad timing.

"What a surprise. Indeed" Louis says and makes sure to hug each kid.

"Can we go and have lunch where all of the lights are?" Emma asks excited.

"I think it's called Time's Square. That's what Daddy calls it" Carla says.

"Ugh" Louis says and turns around where he is faced with a closed door.

"Sorry for just appearing but-" Harry starts apologizing.

"No No, it's fine that you are here. You are always welcome-" Louis says fast and steps closer to the three men he calls his brothers. He gives each of them a tight hug.

"I'm happy you are here. Just-" Louis stopps himself and pulls away from Harry.

"Lou" Robby says and reaches his hands out for the other man.

Louis smiles and takes the little guy into his arms. "Hey to you too. I missed you" The man says and kisses Robby's cheek.

"Lou" Ben pouts and looks at him with tired eyes.

Louis hands Robby back to Liam and takes Ben up into his arms.

The little guy lays his head down on Louis' shoulder.

"I missed you too Ben" Louis says quiet.

"Do you guys want anything to drink? Feel like home, sit down or do you want to stand?" Louis asks.

"Should I put on some tea?" The man adds.

"Oh yeah, I want to help you Lou" Emma says happy and reaches for Louis' hand.

"Alright" Louis giggles.

"I want to help too" Ben says. "But here, from your arms"

"You can buddy" Louis smiles and takes a look to the clock. He has five more minutes until Charles will be at the elevator.

Louis turns the kettle on and carries with the kids the cups and the tea into the living area.

"The flat looks just like I imagined it" Niall says.

"I like it too" Liam says while sitting infront of the keyboard with Robby in his lap who is pressing the keys to make a sound.

"Look who is playing keyboard. You are going to be famous" Louis says to Robby who laughs.

"Nope. Not going to be happen that I would let my son get into this business" Liam says serious. "If he wants to make music then he can. If he wants to sing he can go to the studio and record his songs for himself and for us but that's it"

"I know. Same for mine two" Harry agrees.

"I quick I have to do something. I'll be back" Louis says and lets Ben down. "Don't let me go Lou" Ben pouts.

Those five words hit Louis more than they should.

Louis sighs.

Maybe that's the problem. Maybe it all was Louis' fault in the first place. The trouble Harry and Louis used to have while they were in the band. The break up. That he lost Harry _forever_. Maybe he just should have hold on instead of letting go. Maybe he should have listening to his Mom and the other three boys that sometimes the right decison is holding on instead of letting go. He really thought letting go was the right thing to do, but maybe it wasn't. He should have hold on.

"What do you have to do?" Liam asks curious.

"I have to-" Louis points to the door and opens it.

He is faced with Zayn, Dave and Charles.

"Thank god you are alive. I thought you tripped in the bathroom" Charles says.

"No no, just- just got surprise visitors" He says and points inside the flat.

"Uncle Zee" Carla is the first one running up to the man.

"Carla, princess. Hey" He says, smile big and reaching his eyes. He knees down to catch the younger girl in his arms.

Emma and Ben come running too and to greet their Uncle.

"What a great surprise" Zayn laughs and gets back to his feed after the little ones let go of him.

"Zee" Robby cheers from Liam's arms and wiggles out of his fathers arm to take a few steps on his feet before he falls on his bum.

Zayn giggles and makes his way over to the boy on the floor who is looking up at the man.

"You can walk! You are not that little anymore" Zayn laughs, he has tears in his eyes, and takes Robby into his arms.

"Zee" Robby says and lays his small arms around the man's neck. "Daddy" Robby says then and looks up to look at his father.

"Yeah, Zayn is here, I see" Liam smiles just as big as Robby.

Zayn hugs Liam, then he hands Robby back so he can hug Niall and Harry too.

"Zayn, don't you want to introduce us?" Dave says, his eyes haven't left Zayn.

"Of course Dave" Zayn chuckles. "Guys, that's Dave. Dave. Liam, Harry and Niall"

"Nice to finally meet you" He smiles. Louis regognizes it. It's the fake one. The one that gives him chills.

Zayn goes is standing next Dave, the man lays his arm around him, firm and strong, while holding eye contact with Liam.

Louis doesn't breath, not until he feels a soft and comforting hand on his shoulder. Char- no. Charles is still standing in the door frame. It's- It's Harry.

Louis turns his head. Yes, it's definitely Harry. They lock eyes, and Louis knows that Harry caught on. He now understands why Louis doesn't _trust_ Dave.

When Louis looks back to the door, Charles is looking down at the floor, starring at his feet probably.

Louis frees himself from Harry's grip and walks over.

"Sorry that our day is ruined"

"No, it's fine. I mean. You haven't seem them in nearly half a year"

"We still can go. You know. It's our day. Zayn is over now, he can stay with them" Louis says fast.

"Louis-"

"No, let's go. Today is our day" Louis urges.

"We still can go tomorrow" Charles says.

"I want to do it now, though"

"Do you _really_?"

Louis sighs.

"I'm fine if we go and have a nice dinner tomorrow" Charles smiles at him.

Louis smiles back. "Stop being so good to me" Louis says.

"I can't. I love you" Charles says.

Louis smiles. They have never said that to each other.

"I love you too" is what Louis says back. It feels heavy on his tongue.

Charles smiles back and kisses him.

"Stay. Meet my _brothers_ " Louis says and Charles agrees.

∞

Turns out the day couldn't be any more better if Louis would ignore the stares Dave and Liam exchange and the strong and possessiv hold Dave has on Zayn.

Emma loves Charles. Louis feels a huge rock fall off his heart.

"You and Charles really look good together. I'm glad you finally found someone" Harry says while he watches Emma on Charles lap, reading a book.

"Thank you. How is Lila?"

"She is great, wasn't so happy when I told her would come over with the kids to see you _but_ she also knew that it would be good for the kids. You know. Before Zack is here, to just have a little adventure with me"

Louis nods. "Yeah. You- If you need any help when Zack is here, just let me know and I'm coming down with the next plane"

Harry smiles. "I will. And bring Charles too. He is- he is really _great_ "

Louis looks down. Why does it feel so wrong hearing it from Harry?

"He is" Louis agrees.

Emma errupts into laughter where she is sitting on the couch with Charles.

"How is Niall?" Louis asks quiet.

Harry sighs. "Alright, I guess. I haven't seem him drink since you guys left" Harry shruggs.

"Good. Then let's hope that it stays that way"

∞

It's a bit after eight.

"So Zayn, we better go and have Dinner" Dave says and gets up off his seat.

The black haired man looks down but gets up anyways. "Alright"

"You can just stay and have dinner with us" Liam interrupts and tries to catch Zayn's eyes, which doesn't happen.

"No, we are leaving early tomorrow for a walk. We better have some quick dinner and then go to bed" Dave answers for Zayn.

Liam doesn't let his eyes drop from the other man.

"Do you want to stay?" He asks Zayn.

Zayn steps next to Dave and looks up. "I'm quite tired, actually. Better we go" Zayn says.

Dave lays his arm around Zayn's waist and kisses his cheek.

"Was great meeting you all. See you" Dave says.

Niall gets off his seat to hug Zayn goodbye, but Dave guides Zayn out of the room without looking back.

The door falls shut and silence fills the room.

Liam's chair creaks on the floor by pushing it back and gets out on the balcony to look out of the window, waiting for Zayn and Dave to leave the building. It takes up to five minutes until they leave. Zayn's body is turned inwards, leaning his entire weight against Dave.

Liam raises his eyebrow and watches them until they are out of his sight.

"Is Dave always like this?" Liam asks.

"Yes. Kinda scary, isn't he?" Louis says.

Charles laughs. "I know Dave since I was in Kindergarten. He has such a soft heart"

"Didn't seem like it at all" Liam says.

"He had a hard childhood. His Dad beat him, blamed him on the death of his Mother. He is a good man"

Liam shruggs. "He is still weird" he says and gets his phone. Typing a message to Zayn, whether they will hang out tomorrow or not.

Nothing comes back though.

"Alright guys. I'm going over too. I'll see you tomorrow" Charles says.

"Stay" Louis pouts.

The other man laughs and presses a kiss to Louis' lips. "The kids just fell asleep. Have some time with your friends. I know how much you have missed them"

Louis sighs and pulls Charles back into a kiss. "Be ready at 6pm. I will pay for dinner"

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Good night" Charles says and waves to the others aswell.

∞

After Louis comes out of the shower, Harry is the only one sitting infront of the TV.

"Where are the others?" He asks and sits down next to Harry.

"In bed. The two took over Zayn's"

Louis laughs. "So I guess we stay on the couch then?"

"I guess" Harry laughs.

They fall asleep. Sharing one blanket. Legs interwinerd. Louis' head on Harry's chest.

But it's just friendly. Because they are best friends. A cuddle between best friends. Not more. Really.

Louis just really hopes that Charles isn't coming to wake them up tomorrow.

∞

Louis wakes up from giggles. Then a pull on his toe. A finger is poking his cheek. Someone just pulled his hair. And someone is moving beside him, pulling him closer to the warm body.

Louis feels like he has a hangover. What happened yesterday? Did he dream the past months and is back in his and Harry's flat. With a one night stand beside him?

But no. The body is so familiar. So warm and tall and boney and so much _Harry_.

Louis opens his eyes and sees Carla, Emma and Ben grinning down at him.

"You are cuddling with Daddy" Emma smiles.

"Daddy always said you two used to cuddle all the Time" Carla says.

"I want too" Ben pouts and climbs onto the couch.

Louis sighs but lets Ben join him underneath the cover.

"What time is it?" He asks tired.

"Don't know" The two girls shrug.

"Can you bring my phone? It's in my pants in the bathroom" Louis says.

The girls nod and run away.

Louis sighs and lays his head back down on Harry's chest, then he closes his eyes.

"Here is your phone Uncle Lou" Carla says.

Louis opens his eyes once again and presses the unlock button on his phone.

It's fucking 6 in the morning.

"Guys, go back to bed. It's _six_ in the morning"

"But I'm not tired" Emma pouts.

"Go and wake up Uncle Liam. He is an early bird"

"But he isn't here"

Louis opens his eyes. "What?"

"Yeah. And Daddy is deep asleep. Can't wake him up" Carla says.

"How about you all come here and have a cuddle then?" Louis suggests.

The two girls smile and climb ontop. Finding each a space to lay down.

"You all are underneath the blanket?" Louis asks.

"Yes" Carla yes.

"Me too" Emma agrees.

"Good"

"Mhm. Weird that Daddy hasn't woken up yet" Ben says and pokes his father's nose.

"Let him sleep Ben" Louis says and tickles the little guy.

"Yeah, he hasn't slept in a while" Emma says.

"Really?" Louis asks worried and looks at the sleeping man.

He looks peaceful. Happy.

It's happening. Louis zooms out. He only sees Harry, sleeping next to him. Chest calling his name to lay his head back down and listen to the heartbeat. He reaches to brush a few hair strains away. He lets his finger stay in contact with Harry's skin. It's soft and warm.

Then. Green eyes looking back at him.

"You are up?" Harry asks, not noticing the children.

"Yeah" Louis says. He doesn't take his hand away.

"What time is it?"

"Six"

Their eyes are locked. None of them is sure what to say or if they should say anything at all.

"Can we get up now? We are hungry" Emma says then.

The two men look away from each other.

"Ems" Harry says.

"I'm here too" Carla says

"Me too" Ben adds.

Harry breathes out. "Right. Ehm. Breakfast"

"There should be something in the fridge" Louis says.

"Alright, good. Well, then. Let's get up"

∞

"Where are the others?" Harry asks Louis while they have breakfast. The kids are eating infront of the TV. Harry and Louis eat at the table.

"Niall is asleep and Liam seems to be gone"

"He is gone?" Harry asks confused.

"Yeah. Asked the Kids to wake Liam up instead, they said he wasn't here"

"Oh. Weird" Harry says and takes a look on his phone.

"Maybe he went on a morning walk? He used to do that quite often back in the days" Louis says.

"Yeah maybe. I'll go and check on Niall real quick" Harry says.

Louis nods and watches Harry disappear behind the corner.

"Do you like to cuddle with Daddy?" Emma asks from the couch.

"What?" Louis asks confused.

"You looked so happy while you were asleep" Carla says.

"After spending so much time with someone on a bus, you really learn to appreciate it"

"Uh-Lou?" Harry whispers from aorund the corner.

Louis locks eyes with him and raises his eyebrow.

Harry gestures him to come.

"Alright, how about you guys watch a bit more TV before the old ones are all up and then we go and explore a bit?" Louis says.

The three kids cheer and continue watching the show that is being aired on TV.

Louis joins Harry.

"What's up?" He asks worried.

Harry leads Louis into bedroom where Niall is still asleep.

"Here, I have found these four bottles next to the bed" Harry says and points to the beer bottles on the desk.

Louis rubbs over his face. "Let's get rid of these"

Harry agrees and leaves the room with the bottles.

Louis sits down on the bed and pulls the duvet under Niall's chinn. He watches him for a few moments before he presses a kiss to the sleeping man's cheek and leaves the room.

∞

By the time Louis gets back into the living room, Liam is there too. Harry is having Robby on his lap while the one year old eats. Louis smiles at the man while he walks over to the couch to sit down next to Carla. He can hear Harry telling Liam about this morning.

"Carla" Louis says then and lays his arm around the younger girl. "What is it Uncle Lou"

"Have you noticed something is different with Daddy?"

"Yeah. He sleeps a lot lately. And talks funny most of the time and smells really bad out of his mouth"

"Anything else?"

"Well. Sometimes when I want to say goodnight, he is already asleep on the couch. Then I tuck him in and bring the bottles into the kitchen"

Louis sighs.

"Alright. But you are fine?" He asks then nervous.

"Yes. I just miss him playing with me and go outside. Every morning he promises me to go to the park but then we never go" Carla says sad.

"Do you want to go to the park now? With Harry and Liam and Ben and Emma?"

"What about Uncle Zayn?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he would love to go"

"But what about you and Daddy?"

"I'm staying here and wait until Daddy wakes up. We will come and join you then"

Carla beams at him and kisses his cheek. "I've missed you Uncle Lou"

"Missed you too" Louis smiles.

After the kids have been dressed into something warm Zayn walks into the room. "Hey guys, what are we doing today?" He smiles and leans against the door to support himself.

"To the park" Carla laughs and runs up to her Uncle.

"That's amazing, gonna be fun" Zayn says.

"Are you alright?" Liam asks worried.

"Yeah, just tripped on a frozen puttle" Zayn laughs.

Harry, Louis and Liam don't.

"Should we rather stay in?" Harry suggests.

"No, park is fine. Let's go" Zayn says and opens the door.

Liam is quick making his way up to Zayn to support him. "Are you sure we shouldn't go to the hospital?"

"No. Don't be ridiculous Li. I'm fine. The pain will leave in a bit" Zayn assures.

"If you say so. Harry, are you coming?" Liam looks behind himself.

"Well, now that Zayn is coming, maybe you two should just go ahead. We are coming later"

Liam raises his eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

The door falls shut and Louis makes his way into the kitchen, collecting every single alcoholic bevarge on the counter.

Harry watches him. "What did Carla say?"

"The only times Niall is sober is in the morning to wake her up"

Harry sighs.

"I'm coming back with you guys when you leave" Louis says then and rests his ellbows on the counter.

Harry is coming over and rubs his back.

"You don't have to. Now that Me and Liam know, we can take care of it aswell"

"I know. But I'm Carla's godfather. If anything happens and I'm not there as the next guarding for Carla. They will put her into some foster family"

"Nothing will happen" Harry assures.

Louis straightens his back again, his weight now resing on his hands that hold on to the edge of the counter.

Harry lays his arms around Louis from behind and rests his chinn on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see"

"I hope so- I shouldn't have left in the first place. I knew Niall was having troubles with being a single Dad.Then Zayn left. Then me. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't dare blame this on you Lou." Harry says.

Louis feels Harry's cold nose touching his neck. He closes his eyes.

"Things always have turned out good" Harry says and Louis feels a pair of lips kissing his neck.

Well.

The older man lays his head further to the side, to give Harry more room.

He is just reassuring him. That's all. This isn't going any further than this.

Louis sighs. The kisses are now on his shoulder. It feels nice. It feels so nice to have Harry taking care of him.

"Awesome. One day here and you two do it in the kitchen"

It's Niall.

Harry pulls away and turns around at the same time as Louis.

"You. Living room. Now" Louis demands and guides Niall out of the room, Harry follows them.

"What's up? Where is everyone else?" Niall asks confused.

"In the park with Liam and Zayn" Harry says.

Louis sits down next to Niall on the couch. Harry is standing behind them. Hands resting behind Louis on the head rest.

"We have noticed that you have been drinking, quite a lot actually" Louis starts.

Niall's head drops.

"We are just worried. That it won't get too much, you know. I just wanna make sure. I know you never would hurt anyone, espcially not Carla"

"I would never lay a hand on her" Niall says.

"We know" Louis says and lays one arm around his friend.

"It's just getting a bit too much, you know. If you need anything, let Harry or Liam know. Or me"

"How? When you are not there" Niall says and looks up.

"I will. I'm coming back with you"

"No" Niall shakes his head.

"You just can't leave. What about Zayn? Or Charles? Just because I have crossed my limits a few times-"  
"But I'm your best friend"

"Please don't just come back because of me. The last thing I want is you-"

"Niall. It's not only because of you. It's also because of Carla and Liam and Harry and my Mom and my sisters" Louis says.

"I'm sorry" Niall apologizes.

"Don't. Just let us help you"

Niall nods.

Harry petts Niall's shoulder.

"Let's join the others in the park, alright?" Louis suggests.

"Yes, let's go" Harry says and lays his arms around Louis to capture him between the back rest of the couch and his arms.

"You are going to strangle me H" Louis laughs

"I would never" Harry giggles.

"For how long did I sleep? Did I miss something?" Niall asks curious and gets up off the couch.

"No, why?" Louis asks and looks up.

Niall rolls his eyes "Nevermind"

∞

It's the day before they leave. Louis is spending the night with Charles, saying goodbye (and breaking up - "You came here to move on from Harry, but you haven't, have you?" "I thought I did, kind of, until he showed up a week ago" )

Louis enters the flat and finds Zayn asleep on the couch, head resting on Liam's lap.

"Hey? I thought you were out with the others?" Louis asks quiet.

"I was. Forgot my wallet" Liam sighs. "You and Harry were right" He adds.

"Right with what?"

Liam wipes over his face. "With Dave" The man says and looks down at the man in his lap.

Louis drops his phone and walks over to take a look at Zayn.

"I came in just in time when Dave wanted to hit him" Liam's voice breaks.

Louis leans against the wall to support himself.

"But he didn't. He didn't touch him. He never will again" Liam says.

"Why didn't I-"

"Stop it. We all should have seen it"

"I did. I just-"

"Zayn is going to be fine now. That's what matters" Liam says.

Louis lets himself slide down on the wall. That moment the door opens, Harry and Niall come in with the kids.

"Uncle Lou. Is it true. You are coming back with us tomorrow?" Carla asks excited.

"I am" Louis smiles.

"What about Charles? Is he coming too?" Emma asks excited

"No" Louis shakes his head.

"Why?" Emma pouts and sits down on the man's lap.

"Because this is his home"

"Are you sad now?" Ben asks curious.

Louis breathes out and smiles. "No"

"Alright, bed time. We leave early tomorrow" Harry says.

The kids pout but listen. They say goodnight and then Niall brings them to bed.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Harry asks and sits down next to Louis.

"Yeah. I'm going home tomorrow" Louis smiles.

"I meant the break up with Charles? Why?"

Louis sighs. "It was great as long as it lasted. I guess it wasn't meant to be" The man says and rests his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm glad you are coming back" Harry says.

"I am too"

∞

"Welcome home" Louis says while he enters his house, followed by Zayn and the other three men.

"Welcome back Lou" Emma smiles up at the man and reaches for his hand.

Zayn is going past everyone towards the bedroom. He hasn't said anything since he had woken up.

"We are leaving then. If you need anything, just call" Liam says.

"You too" Louis says.

"Can I help you with anything?" Harry asks after Niall and Liam left.

Louis shakes his head. "No. But thanks"

Harry steps forward and embraces Louis in a hug. "Get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow" Harry says.

"We will" Louis says and lets go of the younger men.

∞

"Carla!" Louis calls out after he runs into the police station.

"Louis Tomlinson?" A man walks up to him.

"Yes, Yes. I got called my goddaughter-"

"She is here and she is fine. Don't worry. Thank god we found her and not someone else" The man says.

Louis glares at him "Just bring me to her"

"Alright, follow me" The man says and leads the way.

"Uncle Lou" Carla jumps up off the couch she was sitting on and runs in her Uncle's arms.

"I'm fine Uncle Lou. Don't worry"

"I'm glad you are. Where is Daddy?"

Carla shruggs. "He didn't come to pick me up from school, so I wanted to walk home on my own but I got lost"

Louis breathes out and takes another look at the girl infront of himself to make sure she doesn't have a single scratch.

"Louis?" The same man is standing in the doorframe.

Louis looks up. "If you would please come with me for a moment?"

"Of course" Louis nods and looks back to Carla. "Go sit back down and wait. I'll be right back" He says and presses a kiss to Carla's head before following the police officer outside.

"Mr. Horan, the father. We found him passed out on the coach with quite a lot of beer bottles"

Louis sighs. As soon as Niall wakes up he is going to kill him.

"I can't let Carla go back until we have checked that Mr. Horan is able to watch over a six year old"

Louis bites his lip. "Can I take her with me, then?"

"We first have to check that your house is save, but I see, as you being her godfather, there won't be any problems"

Louis nods. "Alright. And how fast can someone come and check?"

The officer smiles. "I will send someone over tomorrow. You can take Carla with you today and then more decisons have to be made"

Louis nods. "Thank you very much"

The officer smiles and leads Louis back to where Carla is waiting.

∞

"Am I having a sleepover with you and Uncle Zayn today?" Carla asks excited after they have entered the house.

"Yes. What do you want for lunch?"

"Pizza"

Louis laughs "Alright. Go and sit down in the living room, I'll be right there with something to drink"

The girl nods and skipps her way into the living room.

"I sent Liam and Harry a message. They are checking on Niall" Zayn tells Louis while he gets a cup out of the cupboard.

"Good"

"What did the police officer say?"

"They will check on Niall if he is able to raise a six year old and as long as they are doing that, she is has to stay somewhere else"

"She is staying here, isn't she?"

Louis shruggs. "They will send someone over tomorrow who decides"

"Don't worry too much. Of course she can stay" Zayn assures.

∞

Even in the darkest moments, something good can happen. After a few critical checks on door handles and a folder of papers that have to be signed, Louis and Zayn got the OK for Carla to stay with them. The only thing that bothers Louis, is that Carla isn't allowed to see her Dad until the checks are finished _and_ positiv.

It's been two days. And Carla starts asking when he will see her father again.

"Soon love" Louis promises.

"But I haven't seen him in so long Uncle Lou" Carla pouts.

Louis takes the little girl into his arms. "Have I already told you the story about Daddy running in pumps?" Louis asks.

"No" The girl says and wipes over her eyes. "I want to hear it"

Louis smiles and starts.

After a week of calming Carla down she will see Niall soon, he got call, giving him green light that Carla can go back to her father.

Niall cries when he has Carla back in his arms.

∞

The time until June flies by. It feels like only yesterday that Louis built a snowman with the kids in the backyard while Harry prepared hot chocolate in the kitchen. But it has been months. The Sun is back out everyday and the trees are back being green and the flowers are blossoming on the side of the street.

It's the 7th of June and like promised, Louis is standing infront of Harry's house. A bag packed for a week. He is excited to spent the next seven days with Harry. Just them.

"I'm so glad we are doing this" Harry says when they pull onto the driveway.

"Me too. Haven't done that in a while" Louis says

Harry looks at him and smiles. "The first thing we should do when we arrive at the hotel is going to a bar" Harry suggests.

"Sounds fun" Louis agrees.

They drive for a few hours until they finally reach the hotel. They both get showered and dressed into something nice.

"Disco or bar?" Louis asks after they have left the hotel.

"Bar. It's not too loud there" Harry says.

Louis agrees and they make their way through the streets.

∞

It's 3am when they finally arrive back at the hotel. Both a bit tipsy from the alcohol they had.

"You know, the rope tattoo always has been one of my favorites" Harry says and reaches for Louis' arm to look at the tatto.

"I know" Louis answers and smiles.

"What’s that?" Harry asks then, his eyes are focused on Louis´ wrist.

"Uh, nothing, it’s-" Louis starts.

"It’s tattooed" Harry states and wipes over the line tattoo with his thumb. Louis feels the burn of the invisible line Harry leaves with his touch on his skin. It feels like on fire where Harry is holding his wrist.

It´s been so long. Louis wants to feel the familiar burn everywhere. On his shoulders, his chest,his waist. On his tights and belly and his lips. Louis _wants_. He wants _so bad_.

"Why is it so weirdly over the rope?" Harry asks then and rubbs over the line that is going to be there forever. Reminding him that he was too weak to move on. He will never be able to move on from the younger boy. _Man_. Harry is a _man_. He is a soon-going to be _married_ _31 year old man_ , a father for the _third t_ ime _and_ a _husband_. Not _his_ husband though.

And Louis is 33. Still in love with his ex-fiance, his now best friend, unable to let go of what they _once had_ and never will have again.

"Lou?" Harry questions and tightens his grip on Louis wrist lighty.

"I tried to cover it" is what Louis brings quietly over his lips. It was so quiet, if Harry wouldn´t have been this close, he wouldn´t have heard him. He just admitted he was weak, to the only one he wanted to be strong for.

"You _what_?" Harry asks. Louis saw pain in the younger man´s eyes. Harry never looked at him like that. With so much pain. Louis used to replace the sadness and hurt with happiness and more than often Louis sweared, Harry´s eyes shine brighter than the sun when he looks at him.

"I tried to but I couldn’t, I couldn´t cover it" Louis hears himself say, to get rid of the silence.

"You _couldn’t_?"Harry asks and Louis sees hope in the other man´s eyes. The same hope Louis saw when they first kissed. The same hope Louis told himself was a play of his imagination after their moment in the kitchen. It´s back and it´s killing Louis, it makes him weak.

"Yeah" Louis nods and lets his eyes drop to Harry´s lip.

Harry takes Louis face in both of his hands. Their eyes meet again and then Harry kisses him.

Louis parts Harry's mouth with his tongue, searching for the taste of alcohol. Harry only had two beers but he is a light weight, Louis tells himself. But he can't find it. He can't find the taste of alcohol in his mouth, not even a bit. It´s all _Harry_. He isn´t drunk at all. It´s Harry kissing him. _Sober_ Harry.

Louis feels like he is flying. He needs to touch, he needs to get his hands everywhere he can. He lets his hands slide underneath Harry´s shirt. The skin is warm and Harry lets an pleased groan leave his throat. Louis smiles inbetween the kiss and pulls the shirt off.

Louis wants to look at Harry. Just _look_ at him for a few moments and see his tattoos line up with his own. Watches them complete each other. Telling a story. A story of two young boys having the one chance to make it big. And they did. _Together_.

Harry is still kissing his lips, in a promising way, that he won´t pull back anytime soon. Louis lets his hands explore Harry´s chest and the shoulders and the muscles on his back.

"Don't let me go" Is what Harry is whispering as his forehead lies against Louis' to breath. Their eyes are closed.

"I won't, don't worry" Louis says and opens his eyes. Harry's eyes are still closed. Louis wants to kiss his lips. He wants to touch and feel but he knows he can't. He is going for the cheek, pressing a soft and lingering kiss to the heated skin.

"Let's go to bed" Is what Louis says then.

"Ok" Harry answers.

As soon as Louis laid down, Harry scooting over, laying his head down on Louis chest, Harry lays his hand over Louis' heart. None of them is mentioning the kiss, they just lay there, in silenece, with the taste of the other's on their lips.

∞

"I'm home, Zayn" Louis says after he closes the door behind himself. Zayn didn't want to move back into his own house and Louis didn't mind to share his new house with Zayn. He didn't expect thought, to find a bag by the door. Liam's bag.

"Zayn?" Louis says louder and walks towards the bedroom.

"Liam?" Louis smiles and raises his eyebrow once he spotts the other man.

"Oh, hey Lou. You are back?" Liam says surpirsed while he gets a shirt on.

"Yes. It's the 14th"

"Oh well, Zayn is in the bathroom, giving Robby a bath. He was covered in paint after they drew for a bit"

"Alright. According to the bag, you stayed for a few days?"

"Yes. He asked if I could stay. He didn't want to be alone for the week"

Louis clicks with his tongue. "Is that so?"

"Yeah" Liam blushes.

"Don't even think I believe you. I can see your lovebites from here" The older man teases.

Liam covers with his hand the marks on his neck. "So?" he asks careful?

"So what?" Louis asks confused.

Liam shruggs.

"What happened with Danielle?" Louis asks.

"We broke up. For good this time. Figured it won't work no matter how hard we try"

"It's the right decision" Louis smiles.

Liam nods.

"So, are you and Zayn a thing again?"

Liam shakes his head.

"Don't want it to be _just_ a thing"

Louis grinns "Does he know?"

The other man nods "He does"

"Congratulations" Louis winks at Liam and makes his way into the bathroom.

"Guess who is back Robby? Your favorite Uncle" Louis cheers and the little boy laughs.

∞

Louis figured something has to be wrong. It was a few days after Harry and Louis came back from their trip to see the Script. Louis remembers well, because it was the same day Liam and Zayn said they were actually together this time, for real. Harry had been quit for the entire time. He didn't say anything.

Louis was sure it was just a moment thing, since the wedding got closer and Harry's nerves were at the end. It's now a couple minutes before the wedding and Louis is on his way getting Harry to get ready.

"Why the long face Haz, you are about to get married in less than ten minutes, where is your excitment?" Louis cheers when he enters the room where Harry is sitting infront of a make up desk with a mirror. The tips of his long hair is almost touching his shoulder, it stays in its place even after Harry nearly fell off the chair.

"Fuck Lou, don't scare me like that" He says, the side of his mouth don't twitch.

Louis frowns "What's the matter? Is this some I'm-scared-I-don't-wanna-marry-drama-tv-show-part?" he asks and lays his hands on Harry's shoulder who is sitting infront of him.

"No" Harry says and looks down into his lap.

"Hey, Babe, look at me, look at me. You'll be fine, I'll be right behind you, the others won't be far either. Ben, Emma and Carla are also there, waiting for their big moment to drop the flower petals" Louis says soft and moves his hands from Harry's shoulders to his cheek.

"Look at me" Louis whispers

Harry does.

The older man bites his lip when he sees his lovers red eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing it's-" Harry stopps himself. "It's the baby, he is not mine" the younger man says, locking eyes with Louis again.

"What?" Louis' face freezes.

"Yeah" Harry breathes out.

"How do-" Louis starts.

"He has a weird toe, the doc says it's in the blood of one of the parents. I don't have a weird toe and neither does Lila"

Louis doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what or how.

"But you know who has one?" Harry asks.

Louis shakes his head.

"Billy, her co worker. I have expected that there was something between them that she wouldn't tell me but- fuck Lou, she doesn't want to marry me because of _me_ she wanted to marry me because the baby isn't _mine_ " Harry rambles.

Louis presses his lips together and hugs his best friend.

"Is there anything I can do?" Louis asks.

"What should I do now?" Harry asks and pulls away from the other man.

"I don't know, Babe" Louis sighs.

"What would you do if you were me?" Harry asks.

Louis shruggs.

"What if Charles would have cheated on you?" Harry asks.

"I would have kicked his ass so hard he would have flown out of the house" Louis says serious.

"What if _I_ would have done it?" Harry asks then.

Louis smiles while he watches Harry's eyes. He can feel the blue of his eyes and the green of Harry's mix together. "You wouldn't have done it"

Harry smiles back "Why are you so sure?"

Louis giggles "'Cause it's you. I have never been so sure about anyone in my life, why else do you think I got all of those sappy tattoos"

Harry bites his lip and smiles "True"

Louis licks his lips and straightens his back "So, what is your plan?" he asks.

The younger man shruggs.

"If you really love her and you want no one else other than her, then go out and get married"

"You think I should?"

"No H, I don't know what to tell you. This is about _you_. Do _you_ want to live with someone who fucking cheated on you and didn't want to get married until she was pregnant from some ass but you? I care about you Haz, you can do better, you don't need to spend the rest of your life with someone who had the fucking nerve to cheat and play with you like that. I warned her if she was going to break your heart I will break her bones, so if you allow Haz" Louis blurrs out and heads for the door.

A giggle. Harry's giggle. Harry is giggling. His eyes are crinkling, the corners of his mouths are almost reaching his eyes. Louis stares at him.

"Lou, Come here, don't hurt anyone. I'm not heartbroken" Harry says.

Louis obeys "But I see your teary eyes Haz" he argues.

Harry stands up aswell. "I didn't cry because of _that_ , I was more upset because I _didn't_ care and then I wondered why I don't care, I'm relieved actually that the baby isn't mine because marrying her just doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't love her, I loved that she could give me two amazing children but I knew I couldn't be happy forever with her, that's why I never wanted to marry her"

"Then don't, you don't have to. I just want you to be happy Haz"

"Do you know when I was genuinely happy the last time?" Harry asks quiet.

"No, when?"

"The weekend when we went to the script concert and you let me kiss you" Harry says.

Louis bites his lip. "I thought you were too drunk to remember"

"No, I know you knew I wasn't drunk"

Louis smiles and looks down for a brief moment before looking back up "Yeah I knew" He watches the younger man step closer without breaking eye contact.

"I'm so sorry Lou" Harry says and bites his bottom lip, his voice breaking.

Louis raises both his hands, and focuses his eyes on the pink lips that he used to be able to kiss all the Time he wanted, while he cups Harry's face and pulls the caught lip out of between the teeth. "Don't bite your lip Babe" he says and lets his eyes wander back to Harry's green ones.

Louis can feel Harry's breath hit his face, it's feels so _good_ so _new_ and so _familiar_. It feels like home. Their noses are brushing and their eyes flutter shut. Louis pets Harry's cheek with his thumb while the other man slings his arms around the smaller one's waist to pull him in closer.

"I missed you so much" Harry whispers.

"Just kiss me please" Louis pleads and Harry does.

It's like their first kiss in the bunk of the x-factor house all over again. It's soft and careful and they discover a part of other they already know by heart. But it's been so long, even their kiss a few weeks ago wasn't like this. It was _hot_ and _steaming_ and _wild_. This one is _nice_ and _beautiful_ and full of _love_.

Their foreheads are touching. Their eyes are locked. Their bodies are interwinerd.

"Someone should let the others know that the wedding is off" Harry says.

"No, I don't want to let go of you yet. I have to make up for the past _years_ "

Harry chuckles and presses a kiss to Louis' lips.

Louis' phone starts vibrating in his pants, then look after you starts playing.

"Is someone calling you?" Harry asks and starts to gentle move them to the beat.

"Yeah, probably one of the boys asking where we are" Louis says and lays his head down on Harry's shoulder while following the younger man's lead.

"They can wait a bit longer" Harry says.

Louis humms in agreement while he lets himself being slow danced through the room.

"The past years sucked without you" Louis says then while they are slowy moving through the room.

"I was right there though"

"No, not like that"

"Yeah"

"It hurt a lot to have you but not have you at the same time, you know?" Louis says.

"I have never stopped wanting you Lou. You need to believe me that" Harry says.

"I do" Louis says and burries his face into Harry's neck.

The door flies open but the two men aren't even bothering.

"Is this some last goodbye dance or?" Niall asks.

"No, it's more like a call-the-wedding-off-and-leave-me-alone-with-my-bae-dance" Louis says while pressing a kiss to Harry's lips to make it clear. Louis smiles as he feels Harry kissing back, it's like they have never stopped, Harry knows how to kiss him. Harry always has been the only one who knows how to kiss him.

"Thank god" Liam says while resting his head on Zayn's shoulder.

Niall looks back and forth between the two couples. "Guys I have a de-javu" Niall says.

"Is it a good one?" Zayn asks.

"Depends, am I now going to be the third wheel again?" Niall pouts.

"Come here Ni" Zayn says and pulls the blond man into his arms.

"I assume you two won't be coming out there anytime soon?" Liam asks.

"Yes" Harry says and hides his face in Louis' neck. The other man giggles and closes his eyes.

"It's like that one time when we spied on them in the kitchen at two in the morning" Niall says with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, let's go now and I'm _not_ telling everyone that the wedding is off" Zayn says fast.

"Neither do I" Niall adds.

"I hate you guys" Liam complains and then the door falls shut.

"Poor Liam" Harry snorts and lays his head against Louis' again.

"He will survive it" Louis smiles.

"He will" Harry agrees and kisses Louis again.

∞

"So, the Kings have been you and Dad?" Emma wonders confused. She is sitting with Ben next to Louis on the coach. The man has been worried about having this conversation since they walked out of the room in the church a week ago. Louis smiles and nods "Is that ok for you?" he asks. Emma bites her lip and nods "Yep" She smiles and throws herself into Louis' arms. "For you too, Ben?" Louis looks at the little one while Emma sits down on his lap. Ben smiles big back at him "Of course, Lou" He says and joins his sister on Louis' lap. "Alright. The popcorn is coming" Harry says happy and pecks Louis' lips before sitting down next to him.

They felt the curious eyes from the kids on themselves. Harry looks at his two younger selves. "What?" he asks Emma who climbs into Harry's lap with the biggest smile on her lips. "See, I told you the Kings will find back together" she smiles. Harry chuckles "You did".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
